More For Their Money
by Queen Li
Summary: Two tickets to Raw: 104 dollars. WWE gear: 45 dollars. Chance to get together with your favorite Superstar: priceless. Liana McFadden and Adela Santos go to Wilkes Barre to see Raw, and got a lot more for their money. CenaOC BatistaOC AU
1. On the Way to WilkesBarre

Disclaimer: I only own Liana, Adela, Josh, and any other characters you do not recognize. All others mainly belong to Vince McMahon, the lucky son of a gun!

A/N: I'm taking major creative license here. My friend and I did go to the May 9th taping of Raw! I'm making the draft a month early. Batista stays on Raw, while Cena came to the show about a week before this fic starts. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: On the Way to Wilkes-Barre**

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Adela Santos asked her friend, Liana McFadden.

Liana just glared at her. Adela sighed. "Li, you know I don't like wrestling!"

Liana shrugged. "It's not my fault Nadia had to bail out." That last fact was true. Adela and Liana's co-worker had originally agreed to go with Liana to Wilkes-Barre just weeks before, but had to bail out a few days before the show. Poor Adela, Liana's best friend and co-worker, had to go with Liana to something she had no interest in.

Liana's dark brown eyes lit up, like she had an idea. "I'll make it up to you someday, Dela. I swear. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Adela giggled. "If that's the case, then you so owe me one! I want tickets to the next Backstreet Boys concert!" Her hazel eyes gleamed with laughter.

Liana nodded. "You've got it. Next time they're anywhere near Tunkhannock, we're going!" She checked the clock. "Holy crap! Dela, we've got to get a move on!"

Adela groaned. "But, Li, I don't wanna go to wrestling!" she whined.

"Just think of all the hot wrestlers you're gonna see! Like Batista or John Cena!"

"Forget them, Li! There are other guys out there that don't have to get beaten up on a nightly basis just for the entertainment of others."

"But they give one hell of a show!" Liana grinned, dashing upstairs to get ready.

"You're hopeless, Li!" Adela shouted, chasing after Liana.

They both got to Liana's room and got ready for the show. Liana put on a black tank top with a pink and purple design, a pair of denim shorts, and sneakers. She then put on a little makeup to accent her facial features and brushed her long light brown hair. Adela chose a plain blue t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and her black boots. She then tied her waist length reddish-brown hair back.

"Do you have the sign?" Adela asked.

"Do I have the sign?" Liana scoffed. She pulled out a piece of neon green posterboard with "Unleash the Animal" on one side with 2 Batista pictures on it and "Osh Kosh We're Over Here!" on the other side.

Adela laughed. "I don't know, Li. I think Josh might be upset when he sees THAT on national television!"

Liana just grinned. Josh was one of her best boy friends. "He got me hooked on wrestling. He'll pay the price!"

Adela nodded. "I guess that's alright then!" She grabbed Liana's car keys from the night stand. "Are you ready yet?"

"Hell yeah!" she screamed. "Wilkes-Barre, here we come!" She ran out the door, leaving Adela with her keys.

Adela just shook her head and followed Liana out. It was going to be a long day.

"Hey, McFadden! You forget something?" Adela asked, holding out Liana's keys.

"No way!" Liana said, rummaging through her purse. When she couldn't find her keys there, she looked up at Adela, shaking her head. "Aw, crap, I hate it when you're right!"

The two friends just looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, Dela. The car's not going to bite you," Liana said as she got into her champagne colored car.

Adela sighed and got in, where Liana had already started the car, and put in her ThemeAddict CD. "You mean I have to listen to this crap all the way to Wilkes-Barre?" Adela groaned.

Liana grinned. "Oh, yeah. I'm getting myself psyched up for the show!"

"Trust me, Li, if you were any more psyched for the show, you would explode."

They spent the hour long drive to Wilkes-Barre listening to the ThemeAddict CD and Liana telling Adela about all of the wrestlers she could think of.

"I'd like to break the Master Lock," Liana said, giggling.

"You know that part's staged, right?"

"Yeah, but it's nice to dream."

"What if you did break that Master Lock thing you were telling me about?" Adela asked, suddenly curious as to why Liana would put herself at risk like that.

She shrugged. "Well, if he bumps the rate up to $5,000, my bills would all be paid."

Adela laughed. "So it has nothing to do with that wrestler?"

It was Liana's turn to laugh. "Hell, no! I just want the money. The bills would be paid off and the student loan company would get off my back once and for all!"

"You're so greedy, Li."

"Not really, once you think about it." Liana finally turned off the highway and turned onto the road near the Wachovia Arena, where the WWE trailers were waiting. Liana saw them and started screaming.

"Li, shut up! You're going to see them in a few hours."

"I know, but it's so exciting! I mean, Batista could be there already!"

Adela rolled her eyes. David Bautista was Liana's idol. Mention his name, and you saw her brown eyes suddenly light up.

"Can we go to the mall now?" Adela asked, running her fingers though her ponytail. "You said we could go to the arcade!"

Liana sighed. "I suppose so," she said and kept going down the road to the Wyoming Valley Mall.

"Do you even know where the arcade is?" Adela asked.

"Sure do. It's right near the food court."

Adela laughed. "All you think about is your stomach!"

"No, I'm just hoping we can see some wrestlers there!" She finally parked the car near the food court and got out.

"You and your wrestlers!" Adela joked as she got out of Liana's car.

She grinned back. "I live in my own little dream world, I know."

"Dream world, Li? It's not a world, it's a freaking universe!"

The two friends looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, girl, let's go to the arcade! I have a feeling our favorite game might actually be there."

"You mean that fighting ninja game we found in Scranton?" Adela asked, her hazel eyes glazing over.

Liana grinned. With that, the girls linked arms and walked into the mall.

A/N: I know this chapter really sucks, but this is more of a background chapter. Please review!


	2. Outside the Arena

Disclaimer: See my first chapter. Oh, but 98.5 KRZ is owned by Entercom.

**Chapter 2: Outside the Arena**

"Come on, Adela! It's almost 6!" Liana whined a few hours later, trying to drag Adela out of the arcade.

Adela stayed right where she was. Because of Liana's whining, she missed a few of the pads she was supposed to hit and lost her match. "Damnit, Li! I was winning!"

"And now you lost, so can we please go now?" she begged, almost dropping to her knees. "I'm out of quarters and the arena doors open at 6:45!"

Adela sighed. "We actually have seats, Li. It's not general admission."

"I know, but I still want to get there early in case some wrestlers come up and sign some autographs." She gave Adela the sad puppy face.

"You're just a simple creature!" She sighed. "Fine, let's go. I hate it when you use that face against me."

Liana squealed and hugged her friend. "I love you, girly!"

"Honestly, Li, you're acting like a two-year-old!"

She grinned as they walked out of the arcade and towards the exit. "You know me. A two-year-old inside a twenty-year-old body!"

They looked at each other and laughed. "In all seriousness, Li, you need to calm down!"

"I'm just so excited!" Liana said as they walked out of the mall.

"I know. Trust me, I do."

As they approached the car, Liana looked past the parking lot and the busy street behind it and saw the Wachovia Arena not even a quarter mile away. 'I'm going to be there soon!" Liana thought to herself, smiling. "Liana? Dude, what is going on with you?"

"Huh?" Liana asked.

Adela pointed at the locked car door. "You tell me you want to go to the arena, but how can we do that if your car doors are locked?"

Liana blushed. "Sorry, Dela. I guess I got lost in my own mind." She unlocked the car door for her friend, then walked over to her side of the car. Adela, ever the thoughtful friend, had unlocked Liana's door so all she had to do was open the door and slide in. She didn't though. She kept looking at the arena, a smile speading across her oval shaped face.

"Li!" Adela said, but her friend didn't hear her.

"Liana!" Still no response from her.

"LIANA!"

Liana's 5'3" body jumped at the sound of Adela's shouting. "What?"

"Are you gonna get in or what?"

Liana shook her head and got into the car and started it up. "Girlfriend, what is with you?" Adela asked as Liana put the car into gear.

"Nothing," she lied, focusing on the road.

"Liana, you've been staring at the arena for five minutes with a smile on your face. What's going on?"

"Have you ever had a dream, Del?"

"You mean besides the steamy ones I have of A.J., Howie, or Orlando?" she asked, using the 3 celebrities they both adored.

"I'm being serious."

"I guess so. What brought this on?"

"I don't know. I mean, for a few months, I've dreamt of being in the WWE."

"You mean ever since Josh made you watch wrestling."

Liana gave a fake little laugh. "I don't necessarily mean being in the ring. I don't even care if I'm Vince McMahon's secretary. I just want to be apart of the company."

Adela nodded. "I know what you mean," she said as Liana pulled into the arena's parking lot. She paid the parking attendants and was directed into a spot, right in front on the arena doors.

Liana looked up at the arena, where a local radio station had set up a giant boom box. Adela looked over as well. "Hey! KRZ's here!"

Liana looked at her friend and stifled a giggle. "Well, thank you, Captain Obvious! Come on, grab the sign and let's go!"

Adela rolled her eyes as she grabbed Liana's posterboard from the backseat. She locked her door and slammed it, while Liana ran towards the arena.

**Meanwhile** **inside the Arena**

John Cena walked around the arena, stopping at the large window right above the front doors. He gazed at the crowd below starting to form outside. He suddenly stopped, looking at a girl in a black tank top, her light brown hair flowing behind her as she danced to the music. She was a bit on the small side, but she had curves in all the right places. He kept watching as someone tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at him. She turned around and faced him. Instead of screaming as most female fans would, she just shook her head, smiled, and waved at him. Her dark brown eyes pierced into his soul. 'If only...' he thought. He gave her a little nod and kept walking.

**Outside**

The crowd outside was having a blast. The music was blaring from the giant boom box and most people were dancing.

"Man, this is so freaking awesome!" Liana exclaimed, dancing along to Will Smith's "Switch".

Adela laughed at her friend. "What?" Liana asked, wondering why Adela was laughing. "I know this is one of your favorite songs!"

Adela felt that she was being watched. She looked around her, not seeing anybody looking in their direction. She finally looked towards the large window above the arena doors, where a man was staring at Liana. Looking back at her friend, she tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up?" Liana asked.

"Somebody's staring at you. And I think he likes you!" Adela said.

Liana laughed. "Yeah, right! Guys don't stare at me. Not now, not ever!"

Adela sighed. She hated it when Liana was so down on herself. "Look!" she almost screamed, pointing out the person.

Liana turned around and gazed into the eyes of John Cena. She shook her head, smiled a little, and waved. They just stood there, not taking their eyes off each other, until John nodded to her and left.

"Okay, Li, what was that about?" Adela asked, shaking Liana out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Who was that?"

"T-that...that was John Cena, the WWE Champion."

"And that means what to me, exactly?" Adela's hazel eyes showed her confusion.

"For you, probably nothing. For me...I don't know. I'm not used to guys staring at me. Especially celebrities."

"Do you think that was a good thing? For this Cena guy to look at you like he did?"

"Ask me when I wake up from this dream."

"Li, sweetie, that was far from a dream."

Desperately wanting a subject change, she checked her watch. "Hey, the doors open in 2 minutes!"

"Li!" Adela shouted, exasperated. "What about that guy?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I'm even in his league." She sighed as the doors opened.

A/N: Another chapter here and gone. Please review, you guys, it would mean a lot to me.


	3. Going to Be on TV

Disclaimer: See my first chapter!

A/N Big thanks to Dust and Josh. Without you two nutcases reviewing, there would be no story. Also, big thanks to my new reviewers, Adalyn (KRZ really was there with the giant boom box and some of us were having a blast outside. E-mail me sometime, okay?), rkosunflower, and TheAngryPrincess13. I will say this though, I have a lot of ideas in my head for this. Some will be from my experience at the show in May, a lot made up.

**Chapter 3: Going to Be on TV**

After he nodded to his mystery girl, he made his way into the locker room and just sat there, head in his hands. Shawn Michaels came into the same locker room and saw John sitting there.

"John?" he asked, but there wasn't a reply.

"Hey, Cena!" Again, John just sat there with his head in his hands.

"Earth to Cena! Come in Cena!" Shawn started shaking John's shoulders, hoping to get him out of his trance.

"Huh?" John said, finally snapping out of it.

"What is with you? You have a match against Jericho tonight and you're not even ready!"

The younger wrestler just shrugged. "You weren't like this until you left the locker room to explore the arena..." Shawn trailed off. "Did you meet someone?"

"More like watched her from outside."

"And?" Shawn prompted, wanting to know more about John's mystery girl.

"I don't know, man. Probably nothing will happen."

Shawn's jaw dropped. "John Cena, the player from MA, refusing to talk to a woman?"

"First off, I'm not a player anymore. I used to when I was younger, but that's changed. I've never felt this way about anyone. And I mean never."

"Never?" Shawn laughed.

"What's your problem, homie?"

"Cena, let's look at the facts, shall we? You're in love."

John shook his head at Shawn. "You don't believe me?" the Showstopper asked.

Again, John shook his head. "I'm probably not going to see her again."

"Can you look me in the eyes and say that? Do you honestly think you'll won't see your Kerri again?"

John sighed. It was pointless to argue with the older man. "No, man, I can't. I can only hope I'll see her again. And how the hell did you find out her name?"

Shawn grinned. "Well, technically, I don't know. I only said it because the name means 'mysterious'." He stood up, stretching as he did so. "You need to get ready for your match," he said, leaving John to think of his Kerri.

**Back at the Front Doors**

Adela and Liana had finally gone through security. They checked out Liana's sign and gave her a weird look. She just gave them a charming smile and kept going.

"So, where the hell are we supposed to go?" Adela asked, trying to avoid getting hit.

"I have no freaking clue," she said, looking at her ticket. "Floor 8, row G, seat 5. Perfect, if we knew where the hell we're going."

Adela sighed as they entered the bathroom. "Are you going to get your Batista gear before or after the show?" she asked Liana.

"Before the show. That way, near the end of the night, if I get cold during the show, I can just throw the shirt on."

Adela knew Liana was planning on spending major amounts of cash for anything Batista. "You're not going to get any of that other guy's stuff?" Adela asked, shocked Liana hadn't mentioned anything about John Cena since they'd gotten through the doors.

"Probably not. But like I said, it wouldn't matter."  
"Liana!" Adela stared at her friend's reflection.

"I told you, Adela. I'm not in John Cena's league. Not now, not ever." She left the bathroom, leaving Adela behind.

Adela looked at Liana's back in shock. She knew Liana had low self-esteem, but she had never said anything like that before. She ran after her, screaming, "Liana, wait!"

Liana stopped and turned around, suddenly smiling again. "What? C'mon, Dela, I wanna get my gear before we attempt to find our seats!"

Adela smiled. The normal Liana was back. "Okay, but I really want to find out seats."

"And we will once I get my Batista gear!" she said, dragging Adela to one of the stands the arena has set up. A lot of people were screaming "Whoo!", which made Adela roll her eyes and Liana reply back. "You're just a simple creature, Li."

Liana smiled as she waited patiently for the next person in line to move. When he did, Liana got right up to the counter, looking around to see if they had the Batista pendant. Seeing that they didn't, she had to set her sights on the wall, where they only had 2 Batista items: an Animal shirt and an Animal baseball cap.

"So, what do you want?" the person behind the counter asked.

"Do you take credit cards?" Liana asked, suddenly worried.

"Sure do," he replied.

Liana let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'd like a large Animal shirt and an Animal baseball cap, please."

He nodded and went off to collect Liana's items. "That'll be forty-five dollars," he said when he came back to her. She handed him her debit card and he walked off to the register.

"Are you nuts?" Adela asked.

"Don't worry about it," Liana replied. "My tax checks are covering this. Besides, it's only forty-five dollars."

The clerk came back and handed Liana a receipt, which she promptly signed and handed back to him. "Okay, now we can find our seats!" Liana announced, leading the way. They walked a little bit through a small corridor before gazing down at the wrestling ring set in the middle of the room. "Damn!" Adela heard Liana whisper. "We're here!" Liana smiled, almost dancing with joy.

"Liana, knock it off!" Adela said, slightly annoyed.

She stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You're no fun!"

"But I-"

"I know. I know. You hate wrestling," Liana said, gazing at the set up. "But, you have to admit, this is pretty freaking cool."

"So, where are our seats?"

"I have no idea," she said, trying to look at the little signs placed by the ring. "Okay, floor 2 is right there." She pointed at a little sign right below her. She looked down again and to her right, where she saw a sign with "Floor 8" on it.

"OH MY GOD!" Liana screamed.

Adela jumped. "What?"

Liana's eyes grew wide. "WE'RE GONNA BE ON TV!"

"What?" she asked again, looking at her friend, whose eyes were glazing over.

Liana led the way down the stairs and pointed at the sign. "We're in that section. If what I'm thinking is right, we're 5 seats away from the security gate. We'll get to see the wrestlers come down the ramp!"

Adela groaned. "But I don't want to be on TV!"

"Oh, Dela, where's your sense of fun?"

"At the arcade. By the way, I'm still mad at you for making me lose that last round!"

"But, Dela, you love me!" Liana looked back and gave Adela the puppy face for the second time that day.

Finally, the two friends made their way all the way down the concrete steps. Liana turned to right and straight up to floor 8.

"Can I help you, girls?" a woman in a "Staff" shirt asked.

Liana grinned. "Sure can!" She pulled out her ticket. "Can you please help us find our seats?"

The woman took a look at Liana's ticket. "Well, you're in the right place!" She took them 7 rows away from the ring. "Seats 5 and 6 are right down there," she said, pointing down the row.

"Thanks!" Liana said, trying not to trip over the other people already sitting.

"No problem!" the kindly woman said, trying not to laugh at Liana.

Adela slowly followed, being more cautious than Liana. "Here we go, girly. Seats 5 and 6!" Liana put her chair down and sat, looking around. "Wow, remind me to thank Marie. She got us some kick-ass seats. I mean, we're five seats away from the ramp and seven rows away from the ring!" Marie was Liana's sister-in-law, who was nice enough to get the tickets for her.

After getting acquainted with the 4 guys sitting behind them, Sunday Night Heat began. Liana's eyes glazed over every time a wrestler or announcer came out, whether she liked them or not. Coach came out and many people were screaming "You suck, Coach!", Liana included. Every few minutes, you could hear someone in their section saying the same thing.

William Regal came out for a fight with one of the Heartthrobs. Adela looked at Liana when the Heartthrobs came out.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea who is who," Liana replied to Adela's lost look.

"BESMIRCH HIM, WILL!" one of the guys behind them screamed, while those who heard hm laughed.

The rest of Heat went by quickly. The only thing Liana really remembered, besides the "Besmirch him" shout, was the 4 guys chanting "Money Shot" when Val Venis wrestled.

"In a few minutes, we're going to go live on Spike TV for Monday Night Raw!" Lilian Garcia announced, while the crowd cheered. "So hold up those signs and banners!"

By this time, a big person and his son sat next to Liana, and she wasn't taking that lightly.

"What's the matter, Li? Upset that your boyfriend won't see you with him there?" Adela asked, her hazel eyes sparkling with laughter as she pointed at the man sitting beside her friend.

"Shut up," Liana muttered as she held up her sign as high as she could.

A/N Okay, guys, here's the deal. Thursday's my 21st birthday and it would mean a lot to me of you all reviewed! Thanks!


	4. Raw

Disclaimer: See my first chapter, already!

A/N: Some of this chapter will be made up, and some from the May 9th episode of Raw. I really did scream "You suck" a few times at Hassan when he made his way backstage and was able to be seen when Simon Dean came out. Dust and I booed his ass to Kingdom Come! (sighs) Those were some good times...good times.

**Chapter 4: Raw**

"J.R.! J.R.! J.R.!" The crowd went nuts as Good 'Ol JR came out and went to the announcer's table. He waved at the crowd and took his seat.

"King! King! King!" the crowd chanted as Jerry Lawler made his way to join his colleague. He smiled at the section Liana and Adela were in and waved his crown at the crowd.

"Who are those guys?" Adela asked.

"King and J.R., the Raw announcers. They're pretty cool. Unfortunately, we won't be able to hear their commentary tonight," Liana replied with a sigh. She loved listening to the King's comments every Monday night.

"Why not?"

"Because we couldn't hear Coach when they were running commentary during Heat."

Adela couldn't reply because "Across the Nation" started to play, and as always, Liana started moving to the music.

The opening pyros started, signaling the start of the show. Adela's eyes glazed over. "I wanna do THAT!" she exclaimed as red light washed over their section.

Liana smiled. "You do the pyros, I'll wrestle. How's that?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me!"

They turned their attention back to the show as Triple H made his way to the ring, amidst the "You tapped out" chants. After a few moments of his whining, Batista came out. Liana screamed and held up the "Unleash the Animal" sign as high as she possibly could.

"HE'S the one you're interested in?" Adela asked, suddenly wide eyed.

Liana grinned. "Oh, yeah."

She shook her head. "Damn, girl, he's freaking huge!"

Liana put a hand up. "Shush, he's speaking."

"What was it that I'm afraid of again?" Batista asked Triple H as the crowd went wild.

After a few more minutes of taunting, Triple H threatened to leave the arena.

"That's it? You're leaving? You're gonna take your ball and go home. You don't want to play anymore," Batista said, mocking the childish actions of his former mentor. "Well let me just be the first to say. Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out!"

Triple H glared at him from his spot on the ramp as Batista held the World Heavyweight title on the ropes, and waving good-bye to him.

Liana laughed. "Holy shit, he had that one coming!" she exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Li, like that crap's not scripted!"

"I know, but that's freaking priceless. I don't care if it's scripted or not. Batista kicked his ass two times. First at WrestleMania, then just last Sunday at Backlash."

Adela rolled her eyes as the first match of the night began. Muhammad Hassan's entrance music blared throughout the arena. Liana glared at the two men coming down the ramp.

"USA! USA! USA!" Somebody had started the chant in their section. Barely a second passed before the rest of the crowd chanted it with them.

The Arab-Americans called out the locker room, asking for someone for Daivari to challenge. The crowd held it's breath. Who would want to answer Daivari's challenge?

Shelton Benjamin's theme music was their answer. Liana and Adela cheered as he ran down to the ring to fight.

Liana looked over at her friend. "And you say you hate wrestling!" she teased.

"I still do."

"Damnit, and I was hoping to convert you into a wrestling fan!"

"Keep dreaming, Li, 'cause it's not gonna happen!"

THUD!

Liana's attention snapped back to the match, where Shelton hit Daivari with a T-Bone suplex. She cheered then turned back to her friend. "Aw, c'mon. It's not that bad."

The crowd suddenly booed. Shelton had lost his match, while Hassan was moving up the ramp, stopping right in front of the row Liana and Adela were in.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Liana screamed at him, while most of their section were chanting "USA!"

"Liana!" Adela exclaimed.

Liana just looked at her friend and grinned.

**Backstage**

John stared at the TV screen in his locker room as he got ready for his match. He tried to look for his Kerri, but she was no where to be seen.

"You're still trying to look for her!" Shawn Michaels came back into the locker room.

"She's here somewhere, homeboy," he replied, not taking his eyes off the screen while somebody screamed "You suck" repeatedly at Muhammad Hassan.

Shawn laughed as Raw went to commercial. "And what the hell did she look like?"

"She's short, dark brown eyes, long light brown hair..." he trailed off, closing his eyes.

"And you just described about twenty-five percent of fans out there tonight."

"But she's special," he said, turning back to the TV.

It was time for Stacy Keibler to come out to promote Stuff magazine. She made her way down the ramp and into the ring. As she was trying to strip for the crowd, her zipper got stuck and Simon Dean came out, ruining Stacy's interview.

"They'll still be a bunch of out-of-shape ugly losers!" Simon announced as the crowd booed.

John swore he saw Kerri's friend behind Simon Dean, booing. Not even 2 seconds later, his Kerri showed up on the screen.

"Holy shit!" he said, jumping up.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Rewind that a little. When Simon calls the crowd losers, look behind him." He thanked his lucky stars for TiVo.

Shawn did as he was told and paused it when the younger wrestler told him to stop.

"That's her, man. That's my Kerri!" John said, excited that he had found her.

Shawn looked at the girl. "That's Kerri?"

John nodded. "Are you sure that's her?" Shawn asked him.

"Man, I swear, that's her!"

"Then there's only one thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"Go get her!" Shawn said, pushing John out of the locker room. "And don't come back in here until you do, you sissy."

"Sissy? Oh, hell, no. You did not just call the Champ a sissy."

"If the belt fits..."

"I bet your wife says that all the time!" John said, walking away.

Shawn just stood in the doorway, shaking his head as John walked away. "Hey, John!"

"What, homie?"

"Ring's that way!" he said, pointing in the other direction.

John stopped. "Aw, shit, I hate not knowing my way around here!" He turned around and went off in the right direction.


	5. Face to Face

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to all of you reading this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I know most of you are mad at me for keeping John and Liana apart for so long, but trust me, it'll be worth it. Also, thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes. My 21st birthday was nice.

**Chapter 5: Face to Face**

John moved quickly though the maze called the Wachovia Arena. He dodged other wrestlers with ease, only thinking of his girl. He hadn't even met her, yet he already thought of her as his. 'Now, I know, I'm whipped for this chick,' he thought, almost running into Dave Bautista.

"Sorry, man," he yelled over his shoulder, as the big man just shook his head.

"Hey, Cena!" Chris Jericho said as he finally arrived to gorilla position. "You ready?" John nodded as the 2 wrestlers shook hands backstage before Jericho's music hit and he had to leave.

John tried his hardest to get focused on the match he was about to go into, but he just couldn't. 'I'm going to meet my Kerri face to face,' he kept thinking before his own theme song hit.

He smiled as he came out, his spinner belt raised high over his head. He kept looking over at the section he believed Kerri was in, but as always, he couldn't see her.

'Where is she?' he thought to himself, squinting into the crowd, not caring that there was a camera not even five feet away from his face.

He made his way to the ring, not even looking around the crowd as normal. Instead, his attention was on one section, and one section only.

He stopped about halfway down the ramp, certain he could find her. He saw an "Osh Kosh We're Over Here" sign, which made him laugh. Whoever Osh Kosh was, he was probably looking at his TV screen embarassed as all hell.

He still couldn't find her. 'I know she's here. I saw her on TV a few minutes ago, so where is she?" Then, he saw a flash of black and purple. He would know that shirt anywhere. It was his Kerri, he was sure of it. "KERRI!" he yelled over the crowd.

**In the crowd**

"Hey, Li! There's your boyfriend!" Adela said, nudging Liana as John Cena came out.

She shrugged. "He'll never be my boyfriend, Dela," Liana said, holding up the Osh Kosh sign.

"Whatever! Look at him! Go on, look. He's trying to find you again!"

"Again, I'll never be his girl."

"Would you just look? He's trying to find you again!"

Liana finally tore her gaze from the ring to the stage, where John Cena was squinting into the crowd. "He's probably looking for someone else, Adela."

"I don't think so, cupcake. He's only looking in our section. See? He's not even bothering to look at the rest of the crowd."

Liana finally had to agree that he was looking at their section only. She watched him as he made his way to the ring, only stopping halfway down the ramp, right near where they were standing.

'He won't be able to see me here, if that's what he's looking for,' she thought, leaning over a little.

She never made eye contact with him, just in case she wasn't what he was looking for. That is, until she heard him yell "Kerri!"

She jumped and turned to Adela. "How in the hell does he know my middle name?" she asked her friend.

Adela shrugged. "You're asking me? I don't know!"

Liana turned back to John, who was just staring at her. She just waved at him, like she had not even three hours ago.

He motioned with his hand for her to come over to him. She couldn't believe it. John Cena, the WWE Champion, wanted to see her! She mouthed "Me?" to him and he nodded. She grabbed Adela's wrist.

"What the hell?" Adela jumped at Liana's sudden wrist-grabbing.

"I can't go there alone!"

"Okay, fine. But again, you owe me!"

They made their way over to the security wall, where John stood waiting for them. He picked up Adela with ease and brought her over the wall. He held out his hand for Liana. She hesitated for a bit before taking his hand. He swept her into his arms and over the wall. She was surprised at his strength. She felt safe, and more importantly, at home. "Don't worry, Kerri," he whispered. "I got you."

**Back to the ramp**

John saw her jump when he yelled his nickname for her. He smiled at she suddenly turned around and spoke to her friend. When she did finally turn around, all she could do was wave, the same thing she had done a few hours ago.

He waved her over, trying to get her away from the crowd. She pointed to herself and mouthed "Me?" to him. He nodded and noticed she grabbed her friend's wrist in the process. To him, that wasn't fair. He wanted his Kerri all to himself, now that he had finally found her again.

It was too late. She and her friend were already at the security wall. He came over, helping her friend over the wall, then held his hand out for his precious Kerri.

She took it and he lifted her over easily. A look of surprise crossed her face. "Don't worry, Kerri, I got you," he whispered in her ear.

"How the hell did you find out my middle name?" she asked while in his arms.

He laughed. "Kerri is your middle name?"

She nodded. "My name is Liana Kerri McFadden. Not a name you'd hear everyday." She looked at the floor. "Um, could you put me down, please?"

He sighed. He had her in his arms where she belonged, and she wanted to be on the floor. He unwillingly put her down. "And who is this?" he asked, nodding at her friend.

"This happens to be my best friend in the whole world, Adela Santos."

He shook her hand an realized where he was. "Sorry, it was nice meeting you, but I got a match to win!" He looked back at Liana and Adela. "Come to ringside with me. Be in my corner. You feelin' me?"

They both nodded. "We're in," they said in unison.

"Follow me," he said, leading the way to the ring.

"Liana, you're hopeless," Adela hissed as John led the way. "Why did you drag me into this with?"

"I can't do this shit alone! C'mon, Adela, you know me. Just share the spotlight with me for like 10 minutes then we'll most likely go back to our seats and watch the rest of Raw there."

Adela sighed. She knew Liana was speaking the truth. She'd known Liana for six years, when she was a mere freshman in high school and Liana was a sophomore. They instantly clicked and have been best friends ever since. They were closer than sisters, something which scared some people and themselves. They had their differences, but at the same time, they were so much alike. One could not live without the other, Adela knew that. Hell, even Liana knew that.

She looked at Liana, who was staring at John. The Chain Gang leader was getting into the ring, and Liana was cheering her head off.

"So was I right?" Adela teased as the Cena/Jericho match started.

"Shut up."

"I was right and you were wrong! I get to sing the 'I Was Right' song!" she teased Liana.

"Adela, I'm warning you!" Liana hissed as John dropped Chris to the mat.

Liana watched the whole match with her brown eyes wide open. She never knew John could pull some of those moves. She hissed when he got hit hard, cheered when he slammed Chris, or booed when Jericho kicked out of a near pinfall.

Finally, he had Jericho down on the mat and he wasn't moving anytime soon. "FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE, BABY! C'MON!" Liana yelled at John, mentioning her favorite move.

He obliged. He got the crowd riled up, pumped up his sneakers, and did the trademark face wave. "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" he yelled at Chris, while Liana and most of the Wilkes-Barre crowd said it along with him. He did the Five Knuckle Shuffle and Liana cheered.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" the crowd counted as John pinned Chris Jericho for the win.

Liana screamed loudly and ran into the ring, holding up John's hand in victory.

"Here's your winner, the WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lilian Garcia announced over "My Time is Now".


	6. After the Show

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love seeing some new names on here, as well as the "old" ones (since this story is new, I can't call everyone old, now can I?). I wish I could be back at the show, since I got to touch Batista! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 6: After the Show**

Liana stayed with John in the ring until Raw went off the air. When she tried to leave the ring, he grabbed her wrist, making her turn around.

"Where are you going, baby girl?" he asked, hurt showing in his blue eyes.

"Adela and I are going back to our seats," she replied, not really wanting to leave him.

"Come on, Liana. Don't you want to go backstage with me? Adela can come, too. My best friend came to visit me and he's been lonely."

She bit her lip. Sure, she wanted to go backstage, but there was another match to see. "Tell you what. Let security know Adela and me will be coming back after the dark match. I really want to see it. Then, we'll come backstage and meet you and your friend, then go out for something to eat. Adela and I haven't eaten since about 3 this afternoon."

He sighed, but said, "Okay, but you owe me."

"I already owe Adela tickets to the next Backstreet Boys concert, so what do I have to give you?"

His blue eyes sparkled. "I'll let you know," he said, letting go of her wrist.

She smiled at him, blew him a kiss, and left the ring.

"What the hell was that all about?" Adela demanded as Liana went between the ropes.

"What?" she asked innocently as they walked back to their seats.

"'I don't want to go there alone!'" she said, mocking Liana. "You sure had no problems going there alone when Cena won his match!"

She looked to the floor. "He wants us to go backstage with him."

"He what?" Adela asked. "Oh, hell, no, Liana! Come on! Are you serious?"

She nodded. "He said his best friend came out to see him and he's been lonely. Come on, Adela, I already told John we'd meet him backstage after the dark match."

Adela never got a chance to reply after they sat down because Muhammad Hassan's music hit again. The two friends groaned as he and Daivari came out, once again, yelling about American media and how they are being treated like second class citizens.

"He's still going on about that shit?" Liana moaned, standing up. "SHUT UP! YOU SUCK!"

John was making his way backstage when he heard someone screaming. He turned around and saw Liana standing, shouting "Shut up!" and "You suck!" He just laughed, now knowing that she was the one who screamed "You suck" at Muhammad at the beginning of the show.

He also found the head of security as soon as he got backstage and let him know that Liana and Adela were to be escorted to his locker room after the dark match was over. The guard was a little apprehensive, but after receiving John's autograph, he gladly obliged.

He turned a corner, not looking where he was going. He bumped into something soft.

"Aw, sorry, dawg," he said, looking into the angry eyes of Eric Bischoff.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, glaring at John.

"What? Bringing a fan into the action? I thought it was a good idea!"

"That's just it, Cena. You don't think. What if the girls had gotten hurt by you or Jericho?"

"They stayed at ringside, so I don't see a problem with it."

"We'll talk later, Cena. Right now, I have to announce the dark match between Hassan and Batista," he said, brushing past John.

John shook his head, a look on his face saying "What the fuck?" He glared at the general manager's back and went into his locker room.

Liana was almost pulling her hair out. She'd had enough of Hassan's complaining, even though it was just a gimmick. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?" she screamed, while those who had stayed for the dark match chanted "USA!"

Eric Bischoff's music hit and Liana cheered. The rest of the crowd booed. Adela looked at her friend confused. She just shrugged. "It's like when Christian came out earlier. I like him and they jeer him. I'm only cheering Bischoff on because he just might put an end to this asshole's whining!"

Adela laughed as Bischoff opened his mouth. "You want a match? You got one against the World Heavyweight Champion, BATISTA!"

Liana cheered again as Batista came out again, this time with white trunks on.

"Holy shit, Li. He's fucking huge!"

Liana grinned. "Oh, yeah. That's my baby!"

It didn't take long for the match to end. He put Hassan in a Batista Bomb and got the 3 count. As his music looped, he went around the arena, giving high fives. He came past their row, right after Liana stuck her hand out. "Aw, shit, I missed him," she said sadly.

"It's okay, Li," Adela said, trying not to laugh at Liana's misfortune. "I'll bet anything that he comes back."

Liana sighed as she looked towards the stage, where Batista was autographing a disabled fan's sign. He came back down towards their section again, and this time Liana was ready. Just as he came by, she stuck her hand out and Batista got the back of her hand.

Liana was in shock. She turned around, eyes wide open.

"Liana?" was all Adela could say.

"OH MY GOD!" Liana suddenly screamed like a teenybopper at a Backstreet Boys concert.

Adela rolled her eyes. "Are you happy now?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" she said, not taking her eyes off her right hand. "He touched me!"

"Are you ready to meet John yet?"

"Not until I know Batista is backstage," she said, pulling her Batista shirt over her head.

"Well, he just did, so let's go."

Liana looked around the arena, and sure enough, Batista had gone backstage.

"Excuse me?" an unfamiliar male voice asked. "Could you tell me where I could find Laina McFadden and Adela Santos?"

Liana moaned. He had botched her name. She hated it when people mispronounced her name.

"Right here," Liana replied, icily. "And the name's Liana."

"Well, I have orders from Mr. Cena to take you both to his locker room."

"Okay," they both said, getting everything together.

"By the way, you can call me Tony. Follow me, please."

They followed Tony backstage and were subjected to mindless drivel. He turned right, then left, finally stopping at a door, reading "John Cena".

"Here you go," he said, not leaving.

"Is there a reason you're staying there?" Liana asked.

"Mr. Cena told me not to leave you two until you were safely in his locker room," he replied, knocking on the door.

"Yo, man, be there in a sec!" they heard John shout.

Tony shook his head and smiled at the girls. Liana gave him a look that clearly said "Go away!" He just laughed at her.

"Look, Tony. We are not weaklings. We can take care of ourselves."

"Against us big wrestlers, you mean?" someone behind Liana asked.

She turned around, only to see Dave Bautista standing there. Her jaw dropped. "Y-you're..." she stammered, trying to get it out.

"Someone to protect you," he said, looking at Tony. "Go ahead, man. I got these girls under control."

Tony nodded and left them. "Thanks for that," Adela said once Tony was out of earshot. "Liana over here is pissed at him because he screwed up her name."

Liana nodded dumbly. Her idol, her Batista, was standing right in front of her. Adela nudged her, but she didn't reply.

He looked at her and laughed. "You're the one who screamed 'Oh my God' when I came past your section."

Liana blushed and nodded, suddenly embarassed about that whole thing.

"And you're the one who was in the ring with Cena after he won his match. You're a firecracker, Liana."

Finally, Liana laughed. "Thanks, Mr. Bautista," she said, her shock going away.

"Mr. Bautista? Hell, that makes me sound so old," he said, shaking his head. "Call me Dave."

Liana nodded as the door opened. "Sorry it took so long," John said, almost knocking into Liana. "Hey, why aren't you wearing one of my shirts? Why you gotta be wearing Batista's?"

Adela shot Liana an "I told you so" smirk. "Because the stand I went to didn't have your gear," Liana lied, smirking back at her friend. "So, where's your friend?"

"In my locker room," John replied. "Yo, big man, I meant to ask you. Wanna go out with us tonight?" he asked Dave.

"Give me half an hour," he said, as both men turned toward Liana and Adela. "Where should I meet you?"

"The only restaurant open at this hour is Friday's," Liana said. "Unless you want to go to some 24 hour gas station."

"No, Friday's sounds fine. Now, how do I get there?" Dave asked.

"Make a right at the light and go straight. You can't miss it."

"Okay, I'll meet you all there," he said, leaving Liana and Adela alone with John.

"How was the dark match?" John asked Liana.

"Freaking fantastic," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"In other words, Dave got the back of her hand when he was giving high fives," Adela told John.

"So, are you going to let us in and introduce us to your friend? Or are we just going to spend all night just standing here and talking?" Liana asked.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he said, suddenly embarassed. "Come on in." He moved away from the door, holding it open for them.

They entered the room and giggled. "Where is he?" Adela asked John, looking around the locker room.

"I'm right here."

A/N: Who is there? What's going to happen at the restaurant? Find out next time!


	7. Friends

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: I'm still in shock at how most of you are loving this story:-D I love you guys! Like I said, this story is AU, meaning a lot of this stuff will be made up, including the draft picks! Oh, and one of the lines I used was from SmackDown! Try and guess which one!

**Chapter 7: Friends**

Liana turned around, completely stunned. Behind her, leaning in the doorway, was Randy Orton. She let out a small squeak.

"He's the best friend?" she finally managed to ask.

John and Randy laughed as Liana and Adela looked at each other confused.

"Oh, dude, sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys," John said. He pointed to Liana. "That's Liana McFadden, and from what I gathered earlier, she likes to be called Li." He then pointed to Adela. "That's her best friend, Adela Santos."

"I didn't know you two were friends," Liana said, looking from the Doctor of Thuganomics to the Legend Killer and back again.

"In this business, most of your co-workers are your friends," John said, clapping Randy on his good shoulder. Randy winced a little, but he quickly regained his composure.

Liana looked at him, concerned. "Don't tell me you didn't watch Raw the night after WrestleMania?" he asked her, a strange look in his eyes.

She sighed. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry about your shoulder."

Adela just stood there, another confused look on her face. "He had surgery on his shoulder about amonth ago. Can't wrestle for a few months," Liana told her friend.

Adela shrugged. "She's not into wrestling," Liana explained to the two Superstars. "That's more my territory."

"Sounds like you know your stuff," John said, grabbing his gym bag. "Are you guys ready?"

Liana's stomach rumbled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, putting an arm around Liana's waist.

"Are we all taking one car?" Adela asked. "I mean, Li's car is really small."

"I'll go with John and you two can take my car," Liana said, pulling out her keys.

"Sounds good to me," John said.

"Me, too," Randy agreed. They all looked at Adela.

She shook her head. "Sorry, guys, but I'd rather go with Li. I know you mean well, but I barely know you guys."

Liana looked disappointed. She really wanted to spend more time with John alone before they got to Friday's, even though that trip would be less than 10 minutes.

"Adela, let's talk outside for a minute," she said, grabbing her friend's wrist. She then dragged her out of the room.

"What's your problem, Li?" she asked, once the door was closed. "Upset that you can't get some alone time with Cena?"

"His name is John."

"Cena."

Liana rolled her eyes. "Dela, come on. You know just as well as I do that there's a connection between me and John."

"And there's nothing between me and Randy. He's not my type."

"I think he likes you. And he'd be really good for you, if you gave him half a chance."

"Li, I'm not looking for anyone right now!"

"Just give him a chance, okay? Promise me you'll at least try," she said, giving her the puppy face.

Adela sighed. "I hate you, you know that?"

Liana rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ten gallon hat!" they said in unison and collasped in giggles.

At that moment, John decided to open the door. He and Randy just stared at the two girls, who were doubled over with laughter.

"Okay, baby girl, I don't even want to know what you were talking about," John said as Liana wiped tears from her eyes.

"Just meet me at Friday's," Liana replied as "Everybody" rang out throughout the hallway. Her eyes went wide as she rummaged through her purse for her cell phone. She flipped the phone open, and as soon as she saw who it was, closed it again.

"A Backstreet Boys ringtone?" John groaned. "That's not right!"

She just stuck her tongue out at him. "Just be glad I'm letting my voicemail pick this one up."

"Who was it, Li?" Adela asked as they started walking down the corridor.

"Josh. Probably to ask about my state of mind after what I did."

They looked at each other and sang "Everybody" at the top of their lungs. John and Randy cringed. "Baby girl, I am going to be giving you a copy of my CD. And you will be tested later."

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my sneakers. I'm so scared!" Liana rolled her eyes.

"She's a good match for you, Johnny Boy. She's quick," Randy said, trying not to laugh.

Liana grinned as they got to the main doors. "So, do you think you remember how to get there?" Liana asked.

"Um, no?" John sarcastically said.

She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You punk ass! Anyway, it's really easy to find." She pulled out an old receipt, scribbled her cell phone number on it, and handed it to him. "That's in case you get lost," she said, grinning.

Before John could answer, she ran out of the arena. The two wrestlers looked at Adela.

She shook her head. "That's Liana for you." She looked at Liana running off to her car. "We'll meet you there," she said, leaving them behind.

"LIANA KERRI MCFADDEN! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" she screamed.

Liana stopped dead in her tracks. She hated her full name with a passion, and Adela knew it. "ADELA MARIE SANTOS! SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry, Li, but you left me alone with wrestlers!" Her hazel eyes eyes narrowed at Liana.

"And that's bad, why?"

"Liana!" her friend whined. "I hate wrestling."

"Yet you were chanting, shouting, and cheering right along with me."

"It was the atmosphere!" she exclaimed as they got to Liana's car. Liana unlocked the door, then unlocked Adela's door when she got in.

"You know? I'm surprised you didn't try to club Dave over the head and drag him off somewhere," Adela said, sliding into the car.

Liana rolled her eyes as she started the car. "I couldn't drag him off even if I wanted to. I admire him, plain and simple."

"More like obsessed."

Liana glared at him. "I sort of have John in my life now."

"Sort of? C'mon, Li, either you have him or you don't," Adela said as Liana pulled out of the parking lot.

"Again, I say 'sort of'. I can't describe it, Del. There's something there."

"That's a story to tell your kids. 'We met at Raw. He was staring at me from a window while I danced. Aunt Adela was the one who pointed him out to me and there was an instant connection.'" She laughed. "I should get major props for this!"

Her friend looked at her and started laughing. "It sounds so weird coming from that perspective!" Liana said as she pulled into a spot at Friday's.

"Dave's here!" Adela said, pointing to the big man standing on the steps leading into the restaurant.

"Sweet!" Liana said, turning the car off and putting the keys into her purse. "Let's go!"

They jumped out of the car and walked over to Dave. "I thought you girls had forgotten about me!"

"Liana McFadden forgetting about her idol? Fat chance of that ever happening, Dave!" Adela said.

Liana stuck her tongue at her best friend. "You can be replaced, you know."

"But, Li, you love me!" she said, batting her eyelashes at Liana. She then turned to Dave. "Cena and that other guy aren't here yet?"

Dave looked past the duo. "They're here," he said simply.

They turned around, and sure enough, John and Randy were getting out of a sports car.

"Baby girl!" John shouted, running up to Liana.

Adela rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that her best friend would wind up crushed because of him.

"Hey, sweetie," Liana said, grinning.

"Already with the nicknames," Adela groaned. "Someone pass the barf bag."

Randy and Dave laughed. Liana smirked at her friend, while John looked confused. Liana's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Hey, Adela! Isn't it karoke night here?"

Adela's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! We haven't done that..."

"Since we last came here with Maylene and Lisette!" they said in unison, mentioning some of their other friends.

"Okay, dude, that is creepy," John said.

"That's what you get with six years of friendship. We can pretty much read each other's minds," Liana said, laughing.

Adela nodded. "Let's go already. I think I heard Liana's stomach rumbling again!"

"Not my fault we haven't eaten since 3," Liana mumbled, leading the way into the restaurant.

Dave and Adela followed her in, while John and Randy stayed outside. Randy stared at Adela's back, the way her hair flowed down her back.

"You like her, don't you?" John asked his friend.

He nodded. "But she doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you. Homeboy, trust me. Just work your charm on her and she'll come around."

"Maybe..." Randy said.

"Just don't mention the fact that you used your finishing move on Stacy Keibler and you'll be okay."

Randy shook his head. "That was part of the storyline. Thanks for bringing that up."

"Just be lucky she's not into wrestling!"

Randy sighed. "I guess," he said, walking into the restaurant with John in tow.

A/N: I know you all want to know what happens in the restaurant, but trust me, it will be worth the wait. I promise! Please review!


	8. Karaoke

Disclaimer: See my first chapter!

A/N: Big thanks to Dust, ShadowVixen, rkosunflower, and Josh for reviewing the last chapter! I don't own the songs that will be mentioned in this chapter. The lyrics won't be posted here because of the site's policy.

**Chapter 8: Karaoke**

"Who's up for karaoke?" Liana asked, rubbing her hands together after they were seated in the booth.

"You gotta be kidding me, baby girl," John said. "You never said anything about us doingkaraoke!"

"Just for that, you don't get to pick your songs!"

Dave and Randy slapped John upside the head and glared.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"For opening your big mouth," Randy said. Dave just glared at him some more.

"Let's go, Dela," Liana said, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Let's go pick their songs."

The two friends got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Out of their element, huh?" Adela asked, once they were inside.

"You read my mind. Let's get 'em."

"With what?"

"John dissed our favorite group, so he gets to sing a BSB song."

"Which one? 'I Want It That Way'?"

Liana shook her head. "I'm not going to say yet."

"What about Dave?"

"He's cool. He hasn't really said anything mean, so we let him off easy. Sort of."

"Like?" Adela asked her friend, confused.

"I was thinking Linkin Park. He likes them, but let's make it a challenge for him."

"'Numb/Encore'?"

Liana nodded. "You read my mind again. It's kinda scary."

"I scare myself with that sometimes. So what about that other guy?"

"Randy. His name is Randy."

"So what about that other guy?" she asked again, ignoring Liana.

"Slutney?"

Adela laughed. "Works for me!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

**Back at the Booth**

"Does that mean we get to pick their songs?" John asked. "I mean all I know is that she's a Backstreet Boys fan!"

"I'm not a mind reader, Cena," Dave grumbled.

"Make Liana rap, Johnny," Randy said. "I'd pay to see that!"

"I got a little something in mind," he said. "Now what about Adela?"

"She's into the same music as Liana," Randy said. "Make her rap, too!"

"Man, that'd be priceless!" he exclaimed as he saw Liana and Adela go over to the DJ.

**At the DJ Booth**

After they finally stopped laughing, the dynamic duo made their way to the DJ booth. Liana asked for 3 forms so they could sign the 3 wrestlers up for karaoke. She started with Randy's song and showed the slip to Adela.

"Oh my God, Liana! You're going to make that other guy sing that!" Adela asked, eyes wide open.

Liana grinned. "I sure am! This'll be a fun night!" She then wrote John's name and song and showed it to Adela. She cracked up. "You're too much, Li."

"Yeah, I know," she said, writing Dave's information down. "Okay, we're all set. Now back to the booth, before all hell breaks loose."

They linked arms and sang yet another Backstreet Boys song at the top of their lungs.

"Ugh, baby girl, you need another song," John remarked as they sat back down.

Liana smirked. "You just need to have an open mind, John."

Adela looked shocked. Her friend didn't give John another nickname! "Wow, no nickname, Li? And all this time I thought you were interested in him!"

Liana glared at her friend. "Just for that, I'm picking your song!" Before any of the guys could protest, she went back to the booth and filled out a form for Adela.

John followed her. "Aw, come on, baby. I already had a song picked out for her!"

"Tough noogies. I know the one song she hates more than anything in the world!"

"Really? And which one would that be? 'Bad, Bad Man'?"

"Nope. She's only heard that song once, and that was a few hours ago. Besides, it's already done."

"In that case, I'm picking yours!" He grabbed a form and filled it out, his back turned to Liana.

"Oh, that's really mature, Cookie," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Cookie? That's messed up."

"I could have called you 'Cupcake.'" She smirked at him, then went back to the booth.

"Liana Kerri McFadden, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Adela shrieked when Liana sat down.

"Again with my full name, Adela. I swear that's getting old," she said, grinning. "Don't worry. I think you'll like this song."

A waitress came up and asked them if they would want anything to drink. Liana and Adela both ordered virgin strawberry daquiris. John and Randy both ordered beers, while Dave stuck with water.

When the guys gave the girls strange looks after the waitress left, Liana replied, "We're not 21 yet. My birthday's in July and Adela's is in January. If she had waited one more freaking day, we would have been exactly six months apart!"

"So when's your birthday?" John asked.

"July 7th."

"And Adela's?" Randy asked.

"Hers is January 6th," she replied, grinning at Adela. "Like I said, we're almost 6 months apart."

"Are you the spokeswoman, Li?" John asked.

"I just don't feel comfortable with you guys," Adela finally said. "Usually, Li's the shy one."

"Until you get to know me!" her friend said, a big cheesy smile on her face.

The waitress returned with their drinks. "Cheers!" Liana said, drinking her daquiri.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for karaoke night!" the DJ said.

"Whoo!" Liana shouted, while virtually every table in the restaurant gave her a weird look. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Is there a Doctor of Thuganomics in the house tonight?" the DJ asked, reading off a slip of paper.

John looked at Liana, who grinned and gave him the thumbs up sign. "He's over here!" she shouted.

"All right! Ladies and gentlemen, show some mad love for the Doctor of Thuganomics!"

Liana cheered as John made his way to the stage. "Go get 'em, baby!"

"What's he going to sing?" Randy asked, leaning in towards Liana.

"I'm not telling!" she said to him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

She tried to contain her laughter as the introduction to the Backstreet Boys' "As Long As You Love Me" started playing, but it was just too hard.

John looked over at Liana in complete shock. "I'm gonna get you back, baby girl!"

She and Adela were holding onto the table, laughing hysterically. "I-I'd love to s-s-see him try!" she managed to get out as John botched the song. Dave and Randy looked at them, both of them pale. "I don't even want to know which songs you picked out for us!" Randy exclaimed.

Liana and Adela both looked up, calm for the moment. Then they looked at each other and started laughing all over again.

"And that was the Doctor of Thuganomics!" the DJ said as John made his way back to the booth.

"Baby girl, that was a low blow."

"That's what you get for dissing my favorite group."

"Next up, we have the Legend Killer!" the DJ announced.

"What the hell? Did you use our nicknames?" Randy asked Liana.

She gave him a weird look. "Duh! Now get up there!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going," he muttered.

"There's a good sport," the DJ said as Randy got up on stage. "You're a big man for doing this song."

"What song?" Randy asked, looking confused.

The DJ pushed a button and Britney Spears' "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" blared throughout the restaurant.

"Liana!" Randy shouted over the music.

Liana was turning red from trying not to laugh. "Just sing the damn song!" she shouted back.

"Baby, I take that low blow comment back," John said, pointing to Randy. "THAT was a low blow!"

She grinned as Randy sang the song. "He's better than you."

"I'm a rapper, not a singer!"

Adela looked over. "But still, he sings better than you!" she said.

Liana giggled. "Are you trying to say you have feelings for him?"

"No, and that's only because he's a girl, not yet a woman!" They both laughed.

Randy finished the song and came back to the booth. "Your ass is grass," he muttered to Liana.

She grinned. "Adela enjoyed it though!"

His eyes lit up as Adela slapped Liana's shoulder. "Girl, that wasn't right!" Liana said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Now, I need to see a Baby Girl, if she's here," the DJ announced his next victim.

Liana looked at John as she got up. "Yes, that's you. Now, get up there!" He lightly slapped her butt, trying to get her to move faster.

"This isn't right!" she said over her shoulder.

"Hey, baby girl!" the DJ said. "All right, ya'll. Show some love!"

Adela cheered along with John. This ought to be good.

Liana paled as "Rapper's Delight" started playing. "You're dead, Cena!"

John, Randy, Dave, and Adela all started laughing at Liana's attempt to rap. She was horrible, no doubt about that. She had stage presence, though. She moved to the beat, and tried her hardest to get all the words out.

She finished, screaming "Thank you, Wilkes-Barre!" in the process before joining her group. They were still holding onto the table, laughing.

"I swear, John, I will freaking kill you!" Liana said, a glint in her brown eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Out of your element?"

She sat down and pouted. "Aw, c'mon, Liana. Stop acting like a two-year-old!" Dave said.

"She's a two-year-old trapped inside a twenty-year-old body," Adela said as Liana sipped on her daquiri.

"Where's the Animal at?" the DJ asked.

Liana put down her drink and giggled. "Go on, Davey!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Never call me Davey!"

She grinned. "Oh, I think you'll love your song!"

He walked up to the stage, dreading what song Liana was going to make him sing.

He got to the stage and "Numb/Encore" started to play. He relaxed a little bit. Liana had let him off easy, in a way. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't rap.

He looked at the booth where Liana sat, grinning at him. John and Randy were laughing and Adela smiled a little at him.

"He's not half bad," Adela whispered to Liana.

Her friend nodded. "He's pretty damn good. He just can't rap!"

Dave finished the song and the girls got up and cheered for him. He blushed as he made his way back.

"You kicked some major ass, Dave!" Liana said, grinning.

"Shut up," he said, sitting down.

"I'm being serious!"

"Listen to her, Dave. I'd have known if she was lying," Adela said.

"Or you could be covering up for her."

Adela shook her head. Dave was an easy person for Adela to get along with. "Liana starts to play with her hair when she lies."

"Adela Marie!" Liana exclaimed. "I do not play with my hair when I lie," she said, twirling a lock of her long hair around her finger.

"Oh, really? Then what were you just doing?"

"Um, making sure my hair was okay?" she lied, playing with her hair.

"You're lying," Adela said.

"I hate you."

"Okay, Wilkes-Barre!" the DJ announced. "I need to see a Dela Bella up here!"

Adela glared at a laughing Liana. "Sorry, Del, I had to!"

She made her way to the stage, her head held up high. "Don't worry," the DJ said when Adela stood next to him. "Your friend has excellent taste in music."

"I'm not so sure about that," she muttered dryly.

The introduction of Nick Carter's "Help Me" was heard throughout the restaurant. "Liana, you're dead!"

Liana grinned at her best friend. "I love you, Dela!"

Adela hated Nick Carter with a passion. Liana knew it. Hell, they'd botch any of his vocals when they were listening to Backstreet Boys. And now Liana, her best friend, was making her sing the one song she hated most. That wasn't right.

She smirked at Liana and sang the song right for once. Liana almost fell out of her chair, completely shocked. She knew that Adela had a weakness for botching any Nick Carter vocal, and here she was, actually singing it correctly. "Dude, that's so not right. She should be screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs like we normally do!" she exclaimed, looking at John and Dave.

"Sounds like she paid you back," John said, grinning at Liana.

"Oh, shut up."

Adela finished the song and came back. "Liana, that was just so wrong!"

"I can't believe you sang it properly. You HATE him!"

She grinned. "Guess I'm filled of surprises."

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. I wasn't "in the zone" sort to speak. Anyway, you got a really long chapter, so you better review!


	9. Alone With the Champions

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Glad to see so many positive reviews for the karaoke chapter! I had a blast writing it. I had some trouble finding some information about John's family, but I tried!

**Chapter 9: Alone With the Champions**

"Okay, guys, let's order something. I'm starving!" Liana exclaimed.

"You think about your stomach 24/7, Li!" Adela said.

"And, no, it's not unhealthy," Liana retorted.

John, Randy, and Dave all started laughing. Liana jumped, having forgotten that the three wrestlers were there. Adela just shrugged.

"Sorry about that, you guys," she said, blushing a little. "But that's normal...for us anyway!"

"So you two are Backstreet Boys loving, karaoke singing, play fighting, stomach worshipping women," John said, an amused look on his face.

Adela started laughing. "You just described Li perfectly."

"Shut up!" Liana exclaimed, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "So I like to eat, big deal."

"My kind of woman," John said, putting an arm around Liana. He leaned in and whispered in Liana's ear, "Can I talk to you alone?" He nuzzled her neck, trying to persuade her to go outside with him.

She giggled. "Sure." She then turned to Adela. "Order me a chicken quesadilla and another daiquiri if I'm not back in 10."

"Li, don't you dare leave me alone!" Adela shrieked.

Liana grinned. "You're not alone. You're in good hands, right?" She glared at Dave and Randy when the last word escaped her mouth.

The two men laughed at the look on Liana's face. "Don't worry, Li," Dave said. "Adela's safe with us."

"She better be," Liana warned. "Adela's like a sister to me!" Then, she and John got up and started to walk away.

"Liana!" her friend whined. She turned around, waved, and kept going.

"So, Adela, tell us more about yourself," Randy said as Liana and John walked out the door.

**Outside the restaurant**

"What's on your mind, John?" Liana asked once they were outside.

"I just wanted to get you alone. Get to know you a little before we leave."

"Oh, that's right. Your album drops tomorrow," Liana said. "You must be excited."

He nodded. "I'm driving to New York City tomorrow morning."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? I used to live in NYC!"

"Get out!"

"No, really!" she exclaimed. "I'm from Queens!"

"And why the fuck did you move up here?"

"My parents wanted to move out of the city. Our neighborhood was getting worse. They looked in the Poconos, but didn't like it. Somebody mentioned Tunkhannock, and we moved there when I was seven."

"Tunka-what?"

She smiled. "Tunkhannock. It's about an hour from here."

"So you're a city girl turned country?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Any brothers and sisters?"

"Youngest of six," she said proudly.

"Six!" he asked, eyes wide.

"I think my parents had a death wish. But they enjoyed me more, since I'm much younger than the rest of them."

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"I'm eleven and a half years younger than my brother, Riano."

"Damn, girl."

She grinned. "I told you there was an age gap! I'm almost eighteen years younger than my eldest sister, Nicola."

"Eighteen years? Holy shit, woman!"

She laughed. "I've never heard that response before!"

"You've never met someone like me before!"

She shook her head. "You mean Eminem wannabes? I've met them!"

"Hey!" he said, pretending to look hurt.

"I'm only kidding. So, tell me about yourself, besides what's on your profile on the internet."

"I'm just a guy living out his dreams."

"That's so vague, John!"

"Okay, okay. My name's John Felix Anthony Cena. I was born in Massachusetts. I love wrestling and rap music."

She whacked his muscular arm. "That's so not funny!"

"Okay, you're the youngest of six, right?" She nodded. "Well, I'm the second oldest of five."

"So we come from big families. Anything else?"

"All boys."

"Aw shit! Sounds like my sister, Gina. She had three boys."

"How many nieces and nephews do you have? Just those three?"

She shook her head. "I have three nieces and six nephews."

"Baby girl, you didn't just take the cake. You swallowed that mother fucker whole."

"Mmm, cake," she said, licking her lips. A light breeze swept the area, making Liana's hair fan out behind her.

"You and your stomach," he said, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Shush you," she said softly, looking into his blue eyes.

"Liana! Hey, Liana!" Adela's voice was heard.

Liana groaned and looked over at her best friend. "What?" she asked, clearly angry at her for ruining the moment.

"Dude, you're complaining you're freaking hungry then you yell at me when I come out to tell you that your bloody food's here."

"I'll be right in," Liana said, leaving John's embrace.

"Don't leave me alone with them for long, Liana," Adela hissed as she went inside.

"Did she just say 'bloody'?" John asked as soon as Adela was gone.

Liana nodded. "She got that from me. I had a friend in Scotland." Then in a Scottish accent, she said, "I spent one day with her and I had a slight accent for a day!"

He laughed. "You're pretty good at that!"

She grinned. "Drove my best guy friend completely nuts when I did that. But he paid me back."

"How'd he do that?"

"He got me hooked on wrestling. I've been watching it faithfully since October. He says I'm into it more than he is, and it scares him." She checked her watch. "We'd better get inside. There's nothing worse than a cold quesadilla." She started walking back into Friday's.

"I could think of worse things," he said, following her.

**Back at the table**

"What do you want to know?" Adela asked Randy, crossing her arms.

"Anything."

"I'm a twenty-year-old girl who hates wrestling. I love video games, though. I have a large family. I don't drink or smoke. I have no desire to do either, so don't even ask me to try."

"Wow," Dave said, amused. "You know what you want and aren't afraid to tell someone off."

"I just tell it like it is," Adela said, calming down a little. Dave had that affect on her, like the protective older brother she never had.

Their waitress reappeared and took their orders. When she had left, all eyes were back on Adela.

"Let's put it this way. I go with the flow, but never get on my bad side. Ask Liana what I've done to people who mess with the ones I care about."

Randy shuddered. "Aw, what's the matter? Afraid I'll beat you up?" Adela asked in a mocking manner.

He just shrugged. "Thought so," Adela said confidently.

"What else are you into?" Dave asked.

"I'm really into music. I love Backstreet Boys and Linkin Park. I love to read, trashy romance novels mostly. Basically, I'm like Liana, but even we have our differences. And I'm done talking about myself, so find another topic."

Dave laughed, while Adela smiled. She wasn't as nervous as she was when Liana practically forced her to hang out with them. Well, Randy she could do without, even though she had promised her best friend that she'd try to give him a chance. As far as she was concerned, he was just a wreslter with a cocky attitude and desperate to get her attention. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"Adela?" Dave asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She jumped a little. "Sorry, what was that?"

He pointed to the waitress, who was putting their food down. "Shouldn't you get Liana?"

"Oh, yeah, right," she said, getting up. "I'll be right back... I hope." She whispered that last part as she left the table.

She walked outside and saw Liana and John standing really close together. "Oh my God," she thought. "She's gonna kiss him!"

"Liana!" she shouted. "Hey, Liana!"

Her friend groaned and turned away from Lover Boy long enough to ask her what she wanted. After Adela gave her a somewhat sarcastic answer, Liana promised her she'd be right in.

Adela stormed back to the table. That was classic Liana. As soon as she met a man, her friends were placed on the back burner.

"Did you tell her, Dela?" Randy asked Adela when she sat back down.

She glared at him. "Liana's the only one allowed to call me Dela, and yes, I told her. She said she'd be right in."

Dave laughed. "I love it when someone puts Randy in his place!"

She shrugged. "He deserves it, the arrogant prick!"

Randy's jaw dropped. "What?" Adela said. "No one's ever told you the truth?"

"What truth?" Liana asked, finally getting back to the table.

Adela pointed at Randy "That he is an inconsiderable prick."

"I believe the words your used, Adela, were 'arrogant prick'," Dave said.

Adela shrugged. "And your point is?"

Liana, sensing a fight, said, "Come on, guys. Let's eat. Dela, you have to work tomorrow." She then turned to the wrestlers. "And you three have travel plans tomorrow, right?" They mumbled their agreement. "So, shut the hell up and eat!"

The rest of the night went peacefully. Cell phone numbers were exchanged, good-byes were said, and they all left. The girls started the hour long trip to Tunkhannock, while the boys went the short distance to their hotel.

A/N Pretty please, review! C'mon, you know you love me!


	10. Back to the Grind

Disclaimer: See my first chapter!

A/N: I'm starting to think I've lost my touch! C'mon, you guys! Where are the reviews? Sorry for the lack of updates, but I injured my hand at work and have been dealing with stupid ER docs. (sighs)

**Chapter 10: Back to the Grind**

"Liana, what's up, girl? I haven't seen you this out of it in since McDonalds started using white meat in their McNuggets!" Adela exclaimed the next day at work.

Liana looked up from her register. She and Adela were both cashiers at a local supermarket. It was a relatively slow day at the store, meaning there was a lot of conversation surrounding the two friends, mostly from their co-workers who had watched the show.

"What?" she croaked. She had lost her voice from all the yelling she'd done the night before.

"Nadia's talking to you, woman!"

Nadia grinned at Adela, then looked at Liana. "I felt so bad because I couldn't go, Li. But it looks like you made a new friend!" she said, cleaning her belt and scale.

Liana shrugged. "You don't know the half of it, Nadia," she said.

Adela giggled. "Yeah, girl, we went to Friday's and had some fun with the guys!"

Nadia's eyes went wide. "No way! You two went out with John Cena!"

"Not just John, but Randy Orton and Batista!" Liana said, her eyes shining. "I think Randy has a thing for Adela."

"Shut up, Li!" Adela said, turning her back as she had a customer.

"Is that true, Liana Banana?" Nadia asked.

Liana nodded, cringing slightly at the nickname. "Randy has a thing for her, but she won't give him the time of day. She thinks he's an inconsiderable prick."

"So what about you and John? I saw you on TV with him."

"I don't know, Nad. He's a famous wrestler, and the WWE champion to boot. What would he want with a cashier from Tunkhannock?" she asked, looking down at her uniform.

"Because he looks like he cares about you! Nadia and I both watched Raw!" a new voice joined Liana's and Nadia's.

"Oh, shush, Nicole!" Liana said. "With my bloody luck, it was just a one night thing."

"Do you honestly think that, Liana?" Adela asked, having finally finished with her customer. Liana nodded. "Then, if what you think is true, how come Dave called me this morning after he ate breakfast, only to tell me that Cena looked completely lovesick before he left for New York?" Adela challenged.

"Dave called you?" Liana asked.

Adela nodded. "That other guy called me while I was in the shower, but oh well."

Nadia and Nicole looked at Liana confused. "She means Randy," Liana explained. "The only one she felt comfortable with was Dave."

"Dave?" Nadia asked. "As in Bautista?"

Liana grinned. "Ah, yeah!"

"We had some fun with the three of them last night," Adela added.

"Uh-oh," Nicole said. "What did you do?"

"Karaoke night at Friday's!" the two friends said in unison.

"And I can only imagine what you two made those poor guys sing!" Nadia said.

"Cena sang 'As Long As You Love Me'," Adela said.

"We made Randy sing 'I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman," Liana said, making Nadia and Nicole collaspe in giggles.

"And we let Dave off easy, he got to sing 'Numb/Encore'," Adela finished.

"I made Adela sing Nick Carter's 'Help Me'!" Liana exclaimed.

"And Cena made _you_ sing 'Rapper's Delight'!"

Nicole and Nadia laughed. "But, Liana can't rap!" Nadia said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That was the point!" Adela said.

"Girls, a little less chat and a little more work, please," Anne, their supervisor said. "There are bags that could be stocked, the magazines are out of order, and those shelves could be pulled. Nadia, go to courtesy and cover for Alexis. She needs to take her break."

"We'll finish this later, okay?" Nadia said as she closed her lane and walked over to the courtesy desk.

"I'll take shelves," Nicole said, walking away.

"So, what do you want to do, Liana? Bags or magazines?" Adela asked.

"'Zines," Liana replied. "I haven't had a customer in 20 minutes. If one comes along, I'll take it."

Adela nodded and went off to restock bags, while Liana quickly put the magazines back in their place. "I wonder what he's doing right now," Liana thought, putting a copy of _People _in its rightful place.

**Meanwhile in New York**

"Hey, John! You ready for this signing?" Marc Predka, a.k.a. Trademarc, asked as he entered the room.

John just sat there, staring off into space. He'd spent a good chunk of his day so far thinking about Liana. He almost got hit by other cars on the way to the city several times because of the little brunette in Pennsylvania.

"John!" Marc exclaimed, shaking his cousin. John didn't even blink. "Hey!" he tried again, slapping the back of the wrestler's head.

"What the fuck?" John yelled, turning to see who hit him. "Oh, it's just you."

"Oh, ha ha, cuz. Very funny. What's with you, anyway?"

"Nothing," John lied, fixing his Chain Gang baseball cap.

"Dude, don't lie to me. We're family. Something's up..." he trailed off as he figured it out. "It has something to do with that girl from last night, doesn't it? I watched the show. I saw how you looked at her. C'mon, fess up."

"What? No, no, no." He looked at his cousin, who smirked. John sighed. He knew he really couldn't lie to his cousin. "Okay, it does."

"And what happened between you and Mystery Chick?"

"Her name's Liana, not Mystery Chick, bro. And nothing happened. Well, besides the fact that her and her friend embarassed the hell out of us when we went to a restaurant."

"Us?" Marc asked, confused.

"Randy and Dave," he replied.

He laughed a little. "So what did they do?"

"Karaoke."

"Dude, you don't do karaoke!"

"But they do. And they made me sing a freaking Backstreet Boys song!"

Marc shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, John, but you are no Backstreet Boy."

"Don't have to tell me twice, cuz." He checked his watch. "Homie, it's time to go in there."

"Just think of all the chicks we're gonna meet," Marc said, heading out.

"There's only one chick I want to see," John thought before joining his cousin.


	11. When Can I See You Again

Disclaimer: See my first chapter!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. My hand is completely healed...I think. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 11: When Can I See You Again?**

"Liana, what the hell is going on?" Adela asked as they got out of work later that night.

"Nothing," Liana said, playing with her hair.

"You're lying. Something's up. You weren't paying attention to the customers and it was Senior Citizen Day! You're always chatting it up with them. C'mon, Li, what's going on?"

"Just drop it, Dela," Liana said, flipping open her cell phone. "Hey, two voicemails."

"Any from Cena?" Adela asked as they got to Liana's car.

"Hold on and let me check!" she said, punching in her password.

Adela rolled her eyes. "Ever hear of sarcasm, Li?"

"Ha, ha, Dela. Keep it up and you can walk home!" Adela started to say something when Liana started laughing.

"What?" Adela asked, confused as to why Liana was laughing.

"Got a message from Dave!"

"What did Dave say?" Adela asked.

Liana laughed again. "Just that he had fun last night and hope we'll go to another show."

"He isn't really all that bad, Li. I mean, I hate wrestling yet I had a blast hanging out with wrestlers."

Liana shook her head. "He's pretty damn cool." The next message played and Liana's eyes grew wide.

"What now?" Adela mouthed.

"John," Liana mouthed back. "He says he wants to see me again!" She pressed the "End" button on her phone and smiled.

"So what are you going to do?" Adela asked as Liana unlocked her door.

"I'll call him when I get home," she replied, unlocking her own door and sliding in.

"How come I have a feeling that you're going to put in that CD again?"

"Because it's true!" She started the car, popped in her ThemeAddict CD, and put on "Untouchables". She pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards Adela's house. Liana started mouthing the words to the song, as Adela looked out the window. As soon as the song was over, she pushed the back button and put "Untouchables" on repeat.

"Okay, you just put Cena's song on repeat," Adela remarked. "Girl, you've got it bad."

"And your point is?" Liana asked.

"Li, what's going on? You're not even acting like yourself."

"I like John," she muttered.

"Sorry, Liana, I don't speak Mutter-ese," Adela said.

"I like John! There! Are you happy now?" she said, making the turn on the road that went near Adela's house.

"Extremely."

Liana sighed. "I've got it bad, huh?"

"Duh!"

"Shush you. I still think he'd be better off with some skinny blonde bitch!"

"You bite your tongue!" Adela exclaimed as Liana turned into Adela's development.

"Okay," Liana said, biting down on her tongue. She tasted something metallic in her mouth. "Aw, shit, I'm bleeding!"

"Geez, Liana, I didn't think you would bite down that hard!"

"Aw, hush. It'll go away in a few minutes."

Adela sighed. Her friend was hopeless. She was almost home, but Liana kept going. "Li!"

"What?"

"Girl, you just passed my house!"

"I did?" She looked in her rearview mirror. "Damnit!" She put the car in reverse and backed up towards Adela's house.

"You've got it bad," Adela said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," her friend replied as she parked the car.

Adela got out, but before shutting the door, she said, "Go home and call Lover Boy."

Liana glared as Adela went inside. She shook her head, put the car in gear, and started her solitary drive home.

"I'm nuts," she said to herself as she passed the hospital. "I'm completely, totally, utterly nuts." She glanced to her right, forgetting that Adela wasn't there, and sighed. She turned off the music, leaned back in the seat a little, and finished the ride home in complete silence.

She wasn't surprised when she came home to find no one up waiting for her. Her father worked nights and normally wasn't home until nine in the morning. Her mother typically went to bed after he left, around 10:30. She sighed, threw her purse and car keys on "her" chair, and went upstairs to change. She threw on the Animal shirt she had purchased the night before and a pair of black shorts.

"Liana?" her mother called, just as Liana was leaving her bedroom to go back downstairs.

"What, Mom?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Just wanted to be sure it was you," her mother replied, not even bothering to open her door. "Night."

Liana shook her head and went back downstairs. She turned on the computer and went to grab her cell phone from her purse. She flipped it open and was about to put John's number in, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "He's better off without me," she thought. "I don't deserve someone like him." She closed the phone and put it back in her purse, sighing. She went back to the computer and went online. Almost as soon as her buddy list loaded, Adela sent her a message.

"Call Lover Boy yet?" she asked.

"Nope."

"WHY?"

"He probably gave me a fake number, Dela!" Liana typed furiously.

"Yeah, right, Li, and I'm the Queen of England!"

"When did that happen?"

As Adela was typing her reply, Liana's cell phone went off.

"Hold on, girl, cell's going off."

She quickly put up an away message and ran to get her cell. She flipped it open to check the caller ID. Surprisingly, it said "John".

"Hello?" she said, breathlessly.

"Liana?" John asked. "What happened?"

"Ran halfway across the room to get the bloody phone," she replied. "What's up? How was the signing?"

"Off the chain, Li. The Chain Gang was definitely in the house."

She laughed. "Glad to hear it."

"But I'd rather be somewhere else."

"Home?" she asked.

"Nah, Baby Girl, I'd rather see you again."

Her heart stopped. "Y-you want to see me again? Why?"

"We had a blast the other night. And I know there's something between us. I want to see where it leads us to. So, when can I see you again?"

"I-I don't know. Probably when you're in Wilkes-Barre again."

"That could take awhile, and I'm not waiting. I know what I want, Liana, and I'm not gonna stop."

She want back to the computer, taking her cell with her, and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me, woman?"

"Not you! Adela left me 15 freaking IM's while I was away!"

"Get offline, Liana."

"Why?"

"Baby, we really need to talk."

She sighed, typed a hasty good-bye to Adela, promising her she'd be back later, and logged off. "So, what now? I mean, sure, I want to see you, but with your schedule, it's damn near impossible."

"Hey, if all the superstars can do it, so can we. I told you, I'm not gonna stop."

"Just tell me when and I'll try to get the day off work to be there."

"Try for next Wednesday. Let me know when you get your schedule, okay?"

"I won't know until Friday," she said. "But don't you have a show then?"

"There IS such a thing as voicemail, Liana," he replied, laughing. "I'd better let you go. Gotta let my Baby Girl get some sleep."

"Whatever, John. I'll talk to you later." She pressed the "End" button on her phone and went back online.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Adela asked as soon as she got back.

"I'm going to try and see John next week!"

"What?"

"It's true!"

"What are your parents going to say to THAT?" Adela asked, complete with a shocked emoticon.

"Shit, forgot about them," Liana replied. "C'mon, Dela. I'm 20, perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"Just don't get hurt okay? I worry about you sometimes."

"That's what sisters do, Dela. Oh! We have off tomorrow. Road trip to Corning?"

"To see Josh?"

"Haven't seen him in awhile. Plus, I'm sick of staying in T-Town. I need a change of scenery."

"Sounds good to me! We surprising him?" Adela asked.

"Holla! Pick you up at 10?"

"Sweet, Li! See ya then!"

"Night, Dela!"

Liana smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a blast. She logged off, turned off the computer, and went upstairs. She set the alarm, then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N Okay, another chapter come and gone. If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter, you can say good-bye to this story.


	12. Road Trip

Disclaimer: See my first chapter.

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm surprised I got more than the 5 reviews I wanted! (gives everyone a hug) I love you, guys! To respond to the comments about Adela and Liana, they're based on my best friend and myself. That being said, I LOVE YOU, DUST!

**Chapter 12: Road Trip**

"Josh, would you please tell her that she should go for it?" Adela demanded once she saw the whites of Josh's eyes.

He looked at the two friends and laughed. "Hi, Adela," he said, shaking his head. "I should have known you two would drive the two hours to see me. Hey, Liana." He stepped aside to let them in.

Liana smiled at him as they entered his house and went straight for the living room. "Don't answer her, Osh Kosh," she said, putting away her keys. "She'll just badger me more. I already requested next Wednesday off."

"Speaking of 'Osh Kosh'," he said, looking pointedly at Liana. "What was with your sign?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "That's what you get for making me watch wrestling when I lived here!"

His hazel eyes sparkled with laughter. "Ah, Corning hasn't been the same since you left, Li. So, why exactly are you here?"

"I'll tell ya, Kosh," Adela said. "We wanted to see you. Plus, someone has a crush on Liana, and she's stressing out big time."

"ADELA!" Liana screamed. "Shut up!" She hid her face in her hands.

"I thought there was something going on when John Cena dragged you two out of your seats," he said. "But, knowing you like I do, you're insecure."

"Not my fault it's been years since I've had a boyfriend," came Liana's muffled reply. She looked up. "Think about it, guys. My last boyfriend freaking abused me. I don't want to go through that again."

"Babe, we understand," Josh said. "But, you have to admit, you've moved on."

"And I witnessed you two together," Adela chimed in. "Not to mention, you're seeing him next week."

"She's what?"

"Oh, yeah," Adela replied, like Liana wasn't there. "He wants to see our little Li again. Called her last night and basically told her he's not going to give up."

"And she's gonna act like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Would you two shut up?" Liana snapped.

They jumped. "Uh, sorry, Li, forgot you were here," Josh said, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Gee, thanks," Liana said, glaring at him. "I drove for two fucking hours to surprise you, and you completely ignore me!"

Adela's jaw dropped. She rarely ever saw Liana snap like that. "Li, sweetie, we didn't mean all that. But, let's face it, you are a little insecure."

"Little insecure?" Josh snorted. "Adela, come on, we all know that she runs everytime a person gives her a single glance."

"Again, you are ignoring me, Joshua," Liana said.

"Sorry, Li," he said again. "So what are you guys up for?"

"Mall, then lunch at the Olive Garden," Liana replied immediately.

"Why there?" he asked, groaning.

"Your discount, duh!"

"You used to get it, too!" Josh retorted. "And why would I want to go to work on my day off?"

"Key word, used to!" Liana grinned. "And you want to go because it would make me very happy!"

"I hate it when you use that against me, Li-Li!"

She just tossed her ponytail behind her and ran out the door, leaving Adela and Josh behind.

"I hate it when she does that," Adela muttered. "Josh, come on, you gotta help me. Liana won't listen to me about this Cena guy."

"She's scared, Adela. Think about her dating past. It's not like she was put on a pedestal or anything. She was treated like crap. I'm surprised she even let John get that close to her."

"You weren't there when he was staring at her from the window at the arena!" Adela said, shaking her head.

"He what?" Josh asked. "No one messes with my Li-Li!"

"Whoa, Josh, stop with the Big Brother mode you're getting yourself into. It won't help matters any."

"But-"

"No buts. We try and help her battle her insecurities."

"I don't think we need to help her with that. From what I saw on TV and what you just told me, there is something there. John and Liana need to figure that out when she sees him next week."

"Fine, but I don't like it," Adela sighed.

"I don't either. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"She won't, but she's scared senseless."

They both heard a car horn. "That's probably Liana, wondering what the hell we're doing in here," Adela said.

"Should we both mess up our clothes and hair to make it look like we were messing around?" Josh asked, grinning.

Adela laughed. "I couldn't date you, Josh. Sorry, you're too much like an older brother to me."

"And you're my little sister. So, let's go before Liana drives off without us." He threw an arm around Adela's shoulders and guided her outside where Liana was waiting.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Liana demanded from the driver's seat of her car.

"Nothing," Adela said quickly, getting into the passenger's seat while Josh sat in the back.

"Woman, you need a bigger car," Josh complained as Liana drove.

Adela and Liana looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "You're the only one complaining, Osh Kosh," Liana said. "I'm getting-"

"Hungry," Josh and Adela said along with Liana.

Liana growled at the two. "Maybe you shouldn't give Randy a chance, Dela. You and Josh seem to be the perfect couple!"

Adela looked at Liana, completely shocked. "No way!" she exclaimed.

"Ha ha, Li-Li, but you know I couldn't do that," Josh said from the backseat. "You two are like my little sisters."

"No one asked you, Kosh!" Liana said, looking at him from her rearview mirror.

"In all seriousness, Li, I have no interest in that guy or in Josh," Adela said, turning around to face Josh. "Sorry, love, it would have never worked out between us."

The three friends started laughing. "I take it you want to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_ later, Adela," Josh said.

"Duh! We haven't done a movie night in forever!"

"Don't remind me," Liana said, speeding up a little so she could get onto the highway.

"You really miss it here, don't you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I do," she said. "I hate driving everywhere. At least I could walk to McDonald's when I lived here."

"Liana McFadden? Walking? Sorry, sweetie, but those words do not belong in the same sentence," he said.

"Oh, leave her alone, Josh," Adela said.

Liana said nothing and she got off the highway and headed towards the mall and the Olive Garden.

"So, wait, you two hung out with John Cena, Dave Bautista, and Randy Orton and you never told me?" Josh asked the two later at the Olive Garden.

The girls laughed. "Um, yeah, that sounds about right," Liana said.

"What did you guys do? I mean, come on, did you make them go through Chinese water torture or something?"

Adela slapped Josh's shoulder. "More like karaoke at Friday's."

The girls took turns telling Josh everything that had happened Monday night. "You made Randy sing a Britney Spears' song?"

They grinned. "It was Li's idea," Adela said.

"And it was priceless!" Liana grinned.

"And Cena made Li rap!"

"HEY!"

It was Adela's turn to grin. "She sucked, Josh. Glad you weren't there to witness that."

"Nah, I wish I was with you two Monday night. Just for Liana's embarassment!"

"Gee, thanks, I love you too," Liana grumbled.

"Excuse me for a second," Adela said, getting up. She left Josh and Liana alone.

"Hey, Josh," a new voice was heard. The two looked up and saw Josh's boss. "Oh my God, Liana! You came back!"

She smiled at her former boss. "Hey, Sean! Sorry for not keeping in touch, but I've been busy."

"We miss you here, Li," he said. "You were the best we had."

"Hey!" Josh protested. Sean grinned. "You're doing good, Josh, but Liana was the best."

Josh glared at Liana, who just shrugged. "Not my fault I started there a year before you did," she mumbled.

"Anyway, Liana, if you ever come back, I'll give you your job back, no questions asked."

"Thanks, Sean, I'll keep that in mind."

"Nice to see you again, and Josh, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, leaving their table.

As soon as Sean left, she whacked Josh's arm. "Why'd you do that for? That wasn't cool!" he said.

"That's what you get for dissing my work," she replied.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" Adela sat back down.

"You just missed Sean," Liana said.

"Your old boss? Damn, Li, they must really miss you or really desperate to get you back."

She shrugged. "Don't really miss working here all that much."

"So, what's going on between you and John Cena?" Josh asked, desperately wanting a subject change.

"For the love of Mike, nothing is going on!"

"Really? Could have fooled me," Adela said.

"Guys, please, listen to me. He's out of my league. I don't deserve someone like him."

"And what? You deserve men who beat you up?" Josh asked.

She shrugged again. Adela and Josh sighed. "You need to stop feeling so insecure, Li," Josh said. "You're a wonderful person."

Liana had heard enough. She got up and almost ran for the bathroom before the tears started falling.

Adela and Josh watched Liana run. "So what do we do now?" Adela asked.

"Right now, just drop the subject, I guess," he replied. "Stop pressuring her about him. Eventually, she'll come around."

"But you know her. She'll run away like she always does unless we do something about it."

"Sorry, Adela, but she needs to make her own mistakes." As Adela was going to reply, he held up his hand. "I know, you don't want to see her miserable. I don't either, but she needs to learn it on her own. And maybe John's the one who can break the habit."

"I hope you're right, Josh," she said, looking towards the bathroom.

A/N Another chapter come and gone! Please review!


	13. Slight Breakdown

Disclaimer: See my first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 13: Slight Breakdown**

Adela walked into the bathroom, trying to find Liana. She didn't have to look far, as she clearly saw her curled up in the corner.

"C'mon, Li, what's wrong?" she asked, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Liana's tear-stained face.

"Leave me alone, Adela."

"No, Liana Kerri, you listen to me. We just want to see you happy, that's all."

"And you don't get it. I've screwed up too much in my life to be happy."

"You still blame yourself for all the crap that asshole put you through?" Adela asked, completely in shock. Liana nodded. "Oh, Li, you're not to blame." She held Liana in her arms and let her cry. "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

She cried harder. "One day, Liana, you'll see. You're a good person. You deserve to be happy."

Her friend shook her head. "No, Adela, I'll just be the same. Always getting the guys who beat me up. Trying to hide the bruises and cuts. Carrying the emotional scars. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Adela shuddered. She knew Liana had been beaten up by an ex-boyfriend, but she never really talked about it. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up a little and go finish lunch. Then, I'll bet anything in the cosmos that Osh Kosh will get you some chocolate."

Liana smiled a little. "That's better," Adela said, helping Liana up.

Liana quickly splashed some cold water on her face and re-did her ponytail. "Do you really think I should go for it with John?" she asked, looking at Adela's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, Cupcake. It's obvious he makes you happy."

She smiled again. "You should give Randy a chance."

Adela scoffed. "As if! I have no interest in wrestlers. What is it with you and muscle-y men?"

"Someone to protect me!" She turned around. "And is that even a word?"

"Probably not, but it works for this situation." She held out her hand to Liana. "Now come on, Josh probably thinks you drowned in the toilet."

"Ewwww," Liana said, taking Adela's outstretched hand. "That's nasty."

"Ah, that's the Liana I know and love!" she said, opening the door. She led Liana out of the bathroom, only to run into Josh.

"You okay, Li-Li?" he asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

She nodded. "Sorry about that."

He pulled her from Adela and wrapped her in his arms. "You deserve the best, little one."

"Josh, don't make her cry again!" Adela said. "Besides, I think our server's wondering where the hell we're at."

"No, he's aware of the situation. Well, part of it anyway. Now, let's go back and eat."

He led Liana back to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

"What's with the gentleman-ly service all of a sudden?" Liana asked.

He shrugged. "Just being nice."

"What about me?" Adela demanded, making Liana giggle.

He gave up. He pulled Adela's chair out for her just as lunch arrived.

For the next twenty minutes, they ate in silence. They said no to dessert, which surprised the server. Usually, Liana went for the tiramisu or chocolate lasagna, while Adela went for the black tie mousse cake. They paid the poor guy, and left.

"Let me guess," Josh said as they walked out the door. "Hot Topic?"

"Duh!" the girls said in unison.

They left Liana's car in the Olive Garden parking lot and walked right to the mall behind the restaurant.

"Hey, Li! Want some chai?" Josh asked as they passed a coffee bar.

Her eyes glazed over. "You buying?"

"Duh!"

"Then, why are you asking? I never say no to free chai!"

"I'll meet you in Hot Topic then. Chai frappuccino, right?"

"Yeah on both counts!" Liana said as she dragged Adela off to their favorite store on the planet.

A few hours and three empty wallets later, they walked back to the Olive Garden to go hang out at Josh's house.

"I still can't believe you blew most of your money on that _Pirates of the Caribbean_ blanket, Li," Adela remarked as they put their new things in Liana's trunk.

She smiled. "Hey, Johnny Depp can sleep with me now!"

"Ugh, that was just so wrong, Li," Josh said, shuddering.

"What? He can keep me all warm and fuzzy."

"Your brain's all warm and fuzzy," Josh muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear!"

Liana and Adela laughed. "I want to watch _P.O.T.C._ now!" Adela whined.

Liana sighed and unlocked Adela's car door. Adela unlocked Josh's before sliding in, unlocking Liana's.

"Ya'll ready?" Liana asked as she started up the car.

"Did you just say 'ya'll'?" Josh asked.

"Wow, look who decided to join the conversation!"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Liana McFadden!" he said as Liana backed out of her spot and sped off towards Corning.

"It's not just you. I'm sarcastic with everyone!"

Adela laughed. "Just be glad you don't work with her anymore, Osh Kosh."

"Hey!" Liana said, a little hurt that her best friend would say something like that. Josh and Adela laughed

"Dudes, ya'll can walk to Corning!"

"Aw, but I thought you loved me, Li-Li," Josh said.

"Bite me."

"Temper, temper," he teased.

"Don't make it worse, Josh. I actually like riding in this car!" Adela exclaimed.

"She's said that when she lived here. She never made me get out of the car and walk. She's too sweet for that."

Adela thought it over. "Guess you're right. Liana is a sweetheart."

Liana rolled her eyes. "I need more friends," she muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Josh and Adela yelled.

Liana flinched and the car swerved. "Pull over!" Josh yelled. "I'm driving."

She pulled over, but wouldn't move. Josh got out and opened Liana's door. "Liana, move! I'm driving."

She flinched again. He raised his hand a little, and Liana screamed. "No, don't! I'll be good, just please don't hit me!"

Adela looked up at Josh, completely shocked. Liana never broke down like that. "Li, honey, that's Josh."

Liana shook her head and started to cry hysterically. "No, please, Jason, don't hurt me!"

"No one's going to hurt you, sweetie," Adela said, getting out of the car. She walked to where Josh was standing and hit his arm. "Now, look what you did! She's re-living Jason's abuse, you moron!"

"I didn't mean to scare her like that," he said, looking at Liana. "In the meantime, what do we do?"

"I'll try and get her in the backseat. You drive, I'll stay with her."

Getting Liana to cooperate was easier than Adela had originally thought. She easily unbuckled Liana's seat belt, helped her out of her seat and into the back. She just held Liana, who was still crying and muttering things like "Don't hurt me" and "Please, stop!"

"I've never seen her like this," Josh said a little later, getting off the highway.

"I haven't either. I think we spooked her, then she retrogressed. When you yelled at her to move, she lost it." She smoothed Liana's hair and kept telling her that no one was going to hurt her and that she was safe. "What do we do when we get to your house?" she asked.

"I honestly have no clue. Maybe she'll snap out of it." He parked the car in front of his house, but kept it running.

"Put on that Cena song Li's always playing. I hope that helps."

Josh handed Adela Liana's CD case. She flipped through it, finding Liana's ThemeAddict CD. She handed it to Josh. "You know what song it is," she told him.

He put the CD in the player and quickly found "Untouchables".

"Li-Li, sweetie, listen. It's that Cena guy!" Adela said, hoping that the song would snap Liana back to reality.

Liana stopped crying and listened. Sometime during the second verse, she snapped out of it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why am I back here?"

"You don't remember?" Adela asked.

"Not really. I do remember you two screaming at me, and that's about it."

"Don't worry, Li," Josh said. "You were just spooked, is all."

"Spooked? Come on, guys, what's going on?"

Adela and Josh quickly looked at each other and shook their heads. "Shock does funny things to a person, Li," Adela said. "Let's get inside so we can watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_!"

Liana looked at her friends. "Well, okay, I guess..."

Josh turned the car off and got out. He took their stuff from Liana's trunk and went inside.

"Dela, seriously, you're keeping something from me. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Adela lied, getting out of the car and following Josh.

"If it's nothing, why are you and Josh suddenly anxious?" Liana thought to herself.

A/N: Okay, guys, you know the drill! Please review! Five reviews gets the next chapter!


	14. Tainted Lies, Healing Bonds

Disclaimer: See my first chapter.

A/N: Again, you all have surprised me with your love for this story! Thank you, guys! HUGE thanks to Dust, who came up with this chapter's title! gives Dust a cookie

**Chapter 14: Tainted Lies, Healing Bonds**

Liana followed her friends into the house. She knew something happened on the way back from the mall, but neither Josh nor Adela would fess up. She tried to ignore it, but that nagging feeling kept creeping up on her.

"Hey!" Adela exclaimed. "Put on the movie, Josh!"

"Yeah!" Liana chimed. "It's been too long since we watched it."

"Just don't say the lines like you usually do," Josh whined.

"Aww, too bad. We're gonna do that whether you like it or not," Adela said as she walked into the living room.

"Is she always like this?" he asked Liana.

She shrugged. "What's going on, Josh? What happened to me earlier?"

He sighed. "You somehow relived Jason's abuse when I yelled at you to pull over."

She shuddered and turned away. "What the hell do you know about that?"

"'Please, don't hit me'," he said, imitating Liana.

She turned around and glared at him. "Don't you dare say that to me. You have no idea what I've been through."

"I would if you told me. Liana, just listen, you need to get all this emotion out."

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do for the past four years?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Beat me senseless. Left numerous bruises and cuts on me."

"And?"

"And there's nothing else to discuss. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Liana..."

"No, Josh, I'm not discussing this anymore." She picked up her blanket and walked into the living room, where Adela had already set up the movie.

She took one look at Liana and realized Josh had told her. "Liana, I'm sorry."

Her friend shrugged.

"Li, please listen to me."

"Seems to be the sentence of the day," Liana snorted.

"Liana!"

"No, Adela, you listen. I think I deserve to know what happens to me."

"You need help. You went completely psycho on us earlier."

"I don't want to be drugged, Dela," she said as Josh entered the room.

"What are you telling her now?" he asked, sitting next to Liana.

Adela sighed. "I don't want you drugged either. Just talk to someone. Get help."

Liana looked at Josh. "I'm surprised you let John get close to you. You even had a hard time letting me in!" he exclaimed. "But, in all seriousness, I agree with Dela. You need to let it all out."

Liana's cell phone started ringing, breaking the tension. Her friends looked at her. "I'll just let my voicemail pick it up."

"But what if it's Cena?" Adela asked.

"I'll just call him when we get home."

"No, pick it up! We'll put the movie on hold," Josh added.

She quickly grabbed her cell and flipped it open. Not bothering to check her Caller ID, she pressed a random button. "Sup?"

"'Sup?' Is that any way to answer your cell?" John asked.

"When it comes to you, yes," she replied.

"Not cool, Baby Girl. Where are you anyway?"

"Osh Kosh's house."

"The dude you made the sign for?"

"The same. We're about to watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

"Call me when you get back, aight? I got some info for ya."

"Gotcha, babe. I'll talk to you later," she said, closing her phone.

"'Babe'?" Josh asked.

"You should have seen them on Monday night. They were so sickly sweet, we all could have developed diabetes," Adela said.

Liana rolled her eyes and pressed "play" on the DVD player.

"Just please, promise me you two won't say the lines along with the actors," Josh begged the two girls.

"'BUT WHY'S THE RUM GONE?'" they screamed at him in unison.

He groaned. "Not good!"

Liana grinned and grabbed a pillow nearby.

Josh's eyes widened. "Whatcha gonna do, Li? Whatcha gonna do?"

She got up, looked down at him, and smiled.

"Li, no!" he yelled.

It was too late. She swung the pillow over her head and hit the top of Josh's head.

He shook his head. "Pillow fight!"

They had their pillow fight during the previews until Adela screamed, "IT'S AT THE MAIN MENU!"

They all sat down on the couch, wrapped themselves in Liana's _Pirates of the Caribbean_ blanket, and watched the movie.

Since they never promised Josh anything, Adela and Liana did their favorite thing during the movie, saying the lines with the characters.

"Would you two stop it!" Josh asked.

"NO!" they yelled back.

"'_I'm sorry, it's such a pretty boat. Ship,_'" they said along with Captain Jack Sparrow. They looked at each other and collasped with laughter.

"You two are nuts!"

"You're just realizing that _now_?" Liana asked.

"Shut up," Josh said.

"Make us!" Adela said.

Josh grabbed his pillow and hit Adela with it.

"Hey!" she said, rubbing her side.

Liana grabbed her pillow and whacked Josh with it. "Don't mess with my Dela!"

"Ow!"

"That's what you get!"

"WE'RE MISSING THE MOVIE!" Adela screamed, snapping Josh and Liana to reality.

They settled down again and watched the movie. As usual, Liana and Adela recited the movie word for word while Josh looked annoyed.

"I hate it when you two do that!"

"Oh well, we don't care. Get used to it," Liana said.

"You little punk!" Josh said, tickling Liana.

"Hey! Stop!" she exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"I don't think so," Adela said, joining in the madness.

"You guys... are...so dead!" Liana managed to get out.

"Oh, we're really shaking!" Josh said.

Liana coughed, the main signal that she'd had enough and couldn't really breathe. The double team let up and lifted Liana into a sitting position.

"Did you learn a lesson?" Josh asked as Liana finished coughing.

"Yeah, stay away from you," she said, leaning back into the couch. The tickling fight had taken over most of the movie. By the time they let Liana up, the movie was almost over.

"So, no more scary outbursts?" Adela asked as the end credits rolled on the screen.

"Not at the moment," Liana replied, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "But don't you dare tell John! I'll tell him."

"When?" Josh asked.

"When I feel like telling him."

"In your terms, Liana, that means when you have another episode," Adela said gently.

"Who said I'd have another episode? I felt safe with him. Nothing could ever touch me when he held me."

"Sappy," Adela said. "But you do need to tell him."

"And I will. When the time is right." She stretched and yawned. "I feel better than I have in months. A little episode like that will not stop me from living a normal life!"

Adela and Josh looked at each other over Liana's head. Was Liana telling the truth?

A/N: You see that little purple button? Press it and review! Five reviews gets the next chapter!


	15. Reunited

Disclaimer: You've read the first chapter, right? IT'S THERE!

A/N: Huge thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been either sick or attending a funeral, which I know is no excuse. I'm on an antibiotic, which is freaking out my stomach, and Robitussin with codeine, which is making me sleepy and dizzy. And before you all say anything, the car's nickname is real. My one friend called my car that and it stuck.

**Chapter 15: Reunited**

The week had gone slowly for Liana. Her manager was getting on her case about the attention she was receiving, which stressed her out to no end. It wasn't her fault she was on television the week before and some of her customers were asking her about the WWE and her experience at the show. Sure, some of Tunkhannock's wrestling fans asked Adela some questions, but she wasn't the one who was in the ring with John Cena.

As for her parents, Liana decided to listen to her heart instead of them. They didn't want Liana to have anything to do with John. "You don't have a future with him, Li," her father grumpily said one morning after he came home. "You need to focus on getting back to school and making something of yourself." Her mother pretty much agreed with him. "Think about it from our perspective, Liana," was all she'd say on the matter. Liana ignored any and all negative comments they would throw her way.

On Wednesday, she showered and put on some denim capris with fake rhinestones on the pockets and a pink Roxy tank top. She pulled her hair back into a bun and put on a little makeup. After slipping on her black sandals, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. "Phase one, complete," she thought as she drove to Avoca.

She put in her Evanesence CD and sang along. Singing calmed her down. When she lived in Corning, Josh had often told her that she sounded like the lead singer when she put her mind to it.

She was pretty far from Tunkhannock when her cell rang. She paused the music and put the call on speakerphone.

"Holla at your girl," she said.

"Li, it's Dave."

"Hey! What's up? I haven't spoken to you in forever!"

"It wouldn't have been forever if you had bothered to call me back!"

She giggled. "Sorry about that, but I have been majorly busy. Friends, work, and parents are stressing me out."

"Okay, I get it."

"Shush you. I'm going shopping!"

"Didn't you blow your money last week?" he asked. "Adela told me about your expedition to Corning."

"Hey, that was last week! This is this week, and I saved up a little money from my last paycheck."

"I didn't call to talk about your spending habits," he said.

"Oh, really? Why'd you call?"

"Randy's been calling me all week, wondering why Adela won't return his calls."

"She's really not interested in him," she said. "And why are you asking me?"

"She refuses to talk about it when I bring it up."

Liana sighed. "She doesn't talk much about him around me, either. She calls him 'that other guy'. I think they'd be good together. Just give her some time is all I can say."

"So, what about you and John?"

"I'm driving towards the airport now to pick him up."

"You're talking and driving at the same time?" he asked sarcastically. "Wow, that's talent."

"I'm gonna kick your ass the next time I see you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Davey!" she whined. "C'mon, let me beat you!"

"I told you don't call me that!"

She laughed. "Ah, I miss you guys. Where are you all heading to this week?"

"I think we're going to Texas."

"Have a few racks of barbecue ribs and think of me, ok?"

"Do you always think of food, Li?"

"Don't start. It's bad enough my father calls me fat."

"Okay, I won't. Where are you now?"

She looked around the highway. "I'm about 15 minutes away from the airport."

"I thought you were going shopping," Dave said, trying to suppress a giggle.

"I am after John gets here!"

"Don't blow all his cash!"

"I'm not like that! And you're starting to sound like Adela and Osh Kosh!"

He laughed. "Just behave, little girl."

"Aw, do I have to?" she asked in a little girl voice.

"Oh, fine. Go raise hell!"

"WAHOO!" she yelled.

He laughed. "You're too much."

"Thanks," she said. She put on her turn signal to get off the highway. "I'm going to have to call you later. I just turned off the highway."

"Okay, Li, but don't leave me hanging for another week!"

"I won't, bro. I promise!"

She ended the call and smiled. It felt good to have talked to Dave. Like he did to Adela, he calmed her down. Sure, she had older brothers and sisters, but they were never close to Liana.

She pulled into the airport's parking lot and looked up at the sky. She saw a plane in the distance and had no clue if it was John's plane or not. There was only one way to find out. She turned off the engine, grabbed her purse, and got out of her car. "Time for phase two," she muttered.

She walked inside the small airport, making the flight schedule board her first stop. She checked the flight schedule and saw that John's plane would arrive on time. The only thing she could do was wait. She wandered around a little before sitting down. The hard plastic hurt her back, but she didn't really care. She closed her eyes and stretched. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

_She was walking through a corridor. She stopped at a large oak door and knocked softly._

_"Come in," a male voice said._

_She entered the room and gasped. Whoever was in the office was seated in a chair with the back facing her._

_"Hello?" she asked, closing the door behind her._

_"Are you Liana McFadden?" the voice asked._

_"Yes," she said nervously._

_"The Liana McFadden who was in the ring with John Cena last week?"_

_"Yes," she said again._

_The chair swivled around, revealing none other than Vince McMahon._

_"Oh my..." she said, backing up a little._

_"It's nice to finally meet you," he said, standing up and moving to the front of the desk. "I'm Vince."_

_"Well, you already know my name," she said, laughing a little._

_"Have a seat," he said, pointing to a leather chair opposite him._

_She sat down and looked at him wearily. "Why am I here, exactly?"_

_"I'd like to offer you a job, Liana."_

_Liana's brown eyes lit up. "Really? That's fantastic! But what exactly would I be doing, Mr. McMahon?"_

_"Call me Vince. But back to the subject, John Cena mentioned something about you wanting to be a Diva."_

_"Vince, I'd take anything you'd offer."_

_"You want to be a Diva, so here's your chance. We're going to send you to a training school. From there, you'll be sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling. If you're good enough, we might even bring you from OVW and into the WWE. What do you think?"_

_She thought about it for a minute and grinned. "Like I said, I'll take anything!"_

_"Great!" They shook hands on the deal._

_"Liana Kerri McFadden! How could you?" her mother's voice rang throughout the office._

_"We told you that wrestling was a mistake," her father's voice chimed in._

_She looked at Vince with tears in her eyes. "Make them stop!" she cried, looking at the chairman with tears in her eyes._

_"I can't!"_

_"Liana?" John's voice rang clearly through the madness. "Liana!"_

"Liana! Come on, sweetie, wake up!" John said, gently shaking Liana.

She opened one eye. "What?" Seeing John, she opened the other eye and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said. "How the hell did you fall asleep in that chair? And what were you dreaming about?"

"I can pretty much fall asleep anywhere. But my dream was just that. A dream," she said, shaking her head. "Why? Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No, but you were shaking a bit. What's wrong, Li?"

"Vince offered me a job."

"Vince? As in Vince McMahon, my boss?"

"Yes, but then I heard my parents, telling me it was a big mistake."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." She checked her watch. "Are you hungry or anything? We should get out of this place!"

"I couldn't agree more, baby," he said. "Unfortunately, I still have to grab my gear."

She smiled. "No problem. Baggage claim is that way," she said, pointing to her right.

He helped her out of the chair, to which Liana giggled. He took her hand in his and led the way to baggage claim. He found his duffel bag easily enough. He hoisted it onto his shoulder as Liana led the way to her car.

"How long are you staying?" she asked once they were outside.

"I got a room for the night. Then, I'm flying back to Boston for some promo stuff."

The smile she had on her face since John woke her up had gone. "You're only here for the night?"

"Not by choice, baby girl! If I could, I'd take you with me." He looked around the parking lot. "Um, where's your ride?"

She looked around the lot as well before finding her little Geo Prizm. "It's over there. Come on." She led the way to her car.

His jaw dropped in disbelief. "You drive this little thing?"

"Hey! Don't diss the Golden Skittle!"

"'Golden Skittle?'" he asked.

"My friend called my car that in high school and it stuck," she said, unlocking her trunk.

"I'm guessing it wasn't Adela," he said, throwing his bag in.

"No, it was my friend, Lisette. I mentioned her last week when we all went to Friday's."

"I still can't believe you made Randy sing a Britney Spears' song."

She grinned as she unlocked John's door. "I had a blast! I'd like to do something like that again."

"You mean embarass the hell out of us?"

"Not my fault! You dissed the Backstreet Boys, Punky McPunkerson!" she said, unlocking her door and sliding in. She started the car and waited for John to get in.

"'Punky McPunkerson'?" he said, getting into Liana's small car.

"Something Adela and I came up with at work," she said laughing.

John just barely made it into her car. "Why you laughing?" he asked, feigning hurt.

She put her hand in front of her mouth. "Nothing."

"Why you little," he said, tickling Liana's sides.

"Stop! I give up! Uncle!" she said, gasping for air.

He stopped and looked at her. "So, Princess, where are we gonna go?"

"Wherever you want," she said, putting the car in gear.

A/N: Ooh, where are they going to go? Find out next chapter, that is if I get 5 reviews!


	16. Now or Never

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you, guys!

**Chapter 16: Now or Never**

"Should I go towards Scranton? Or do you want to go to Wilkes-Barre?" Liana asked as she pulled away from the airport.

"My hotel's in Wilkes-Barre," he replied. As she turned onto the highway towards Wilkes-Barre, he put his hand on her thigh. "Do you have to work tomorrow, baby?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?" she asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Forget work and come with me."

She laughed. "Very funny, babe."

"I'm dead serious. Screw work tomorrow, Li."

"John, I can't. I need the money."

"Forget the job. Leave your job and move in with me."

"I think you've taken one too many blows to the head. I can't leave my job!"

"Adela told me you wanted to work with kids. She told me you went to college as an early childhood major."

"I only have 3 semesters under my belt! No one would hire me without an associates degree!"

"So go back!"

"And how can I do that without my job?"

"I'll pay for it."

She slammed on the brakes, pulled off the highway, and glared at him. "How dare you!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I can't ask you to do that! I want to go to college without help. It's one of the reasons I never went into the Navy!"

"Whoa, back it up! You were in the Navy?"

"No, but I almost enlisted," she snapped.

"What stopped you?"

"Forget it," she said, easing back into traffic.

"Liana," he whined.

"Don't even try, Cena," she said. "Whining doesn't work with me."

She kept her eyes on the road while she fought with herself. "Should I tell him?" she asked herself. "Does he really need to know why I'm like this?" Making up her mind, she sighed and said, "What do you want to know?"

"What stopped you?" he asked almost immediately.

"My youngest niece, Vanessa, was born. I wanted her to know me like the rest of the family."

"How come I feel like there's something else you're not telling me?"

She sighed. It was now or never. "My sister, Gina, was in the Navy Reserve and was medically discharged. My father told me to go in, but not to 'fuck it up like she did'."

"Your dad sounds like an asshole."

She shrugged. "But after I told everyone I wasn't going in, he didn't talk to me for two days."

"That's stupid."

"That's what my friends said. I was so depressed because his approval meant the world to me. I felt like I let him down. He was screaming about them paying for college, and I just wanted to do it on my own. I didn't want the military's help and he couldn't see that."

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

She quickly looked at him. He was staring at her. Damn, how she wished she had left her hair down. "What?" she asked.

"You're so cute when you're mad," he said. "But in all seriousness, if you don't want to move in with me now, that's okay. The invitation's always open."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, getting off the highway. "So, which hotel are you staying at this time?"

"Holiday Inn."

She laughed. "You do realize that it's right next to Friday's?"

"Main reason I wanted to stay there, babe."

"You're such a sap."

"Why? Because I wanted to spend time with you?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Don't yell at me!" she said, pulling into the hotel's parking lot, and parking. "I was joking!"

"I wasn't yelling!" he said, glaring at her.

She flinched. "Don't do that," she begged. "Don't hurt me."

"What? Li, have you gone crazy?" he asked, trying to put a hand on her shoulder. Her high pitched scream filled the little car.

"Liana! Come on, it's me. It's John."

She shook her head. "No, Jason, don't hurt me!"

"Jason? What the hell? Have you completely lost it?" he said. When she didn't answer to him, he got out of her car and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Adela's phone number, silently praying she'd answer.

"Hello?" Adela answered.

"Adela?"

"Yeah, this is she," she replied. "Who is this?"

"It's John. Listen, Li picked me up from the airport. We kinda got into a fight and she's..."

"Screaming about a guy named Jason?" she finished for him.

"How'd you know?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened," she said, sighing. "The same thing happened last week when we went to Corning."

"So, what's going on with her?"

"It's not my place to tell you. But I will say this, she has two WWE CD's in her car. Put one in and make sure you put it on your song. She'll snap out of it eventually."

"Eventually? Adela, she's not even acting like herself. She's yelling about some other guy."

"Just trust me, okay? Put on your fucking song and she'll snap out of it!" she yelled.

John stood there, shocked. Adela had never yelled at him before. "Fine, but what do I do if she doesn't snap out of it?"

"Do what I just told you to do, then we'll worry about Plan B."

He did as Adela told him to do. He went back in the car, found her Originals CD, and put it on "Basic Thuganomics".

"Li?" he asked, watching for any signs of her normal self, and forgetting to hang up with Adela.

Her eyes fluttered for a bit before looking at him. She laughed. "Dude, you look like shit!"

"Wanna tell me what just happened?"

"Depends on what you mean," she said.

"Um, John, I should probably mention that she won't remember anything," Adela's voice rang clear.

Liana looked from the phone in John's hand to John's face. "I had another episode, didn't I? And you had to call Adela..." She put her face in her hands, embarassed.

"Adela, I'll talk to you later," he said and hung up. He put a hand on Liana's shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She looked up and shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you here. I'll tell you everything, but not in my car."

"Okay, so we'll go check in," he said, moving over slightly and planting a kiss on her forehead. "You had me worried, baby."

She got out of the car and ran into the hotel before he could do or say anything else. Shaking his head, he got out of Liana's car and ran after her.

It wasn't hard for him to find the little brunette, as she was the only one in the lobby not in a uniform. He walked over to the chair she was sitting in and kneeled before her. "Liana, I'm going to check in, okay? I'll be right back."

She watched him go to the front desk. What else could she do? She couldn't hide anywhere. She knew John would find her if she even tried to hide from him. For now, waiting for John seemed to be the only thing she could do.

True to his word, he came back, holding two card keys. She looked at him, raising her left eyebrow. He shrugged, looked her in the eye, and said, "I figured you'd want to spend the night with me."

"If I could, I would, John. I don't have anything with me, and I told you I have to work tomorrow!"

"Call off tomorrow, Li," he said as she looked at the floor. When she didn't respond, he put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "Think about it, okay?"

She nodded. "Go get your stuff so you don't have to haul it all over Wilkes-Barre," she said, looking away.

He made her look at him again, kissed her forehead, and asked for her keys. She handed them to him, and he walked away.

She settled back into the chair and let her mind go. "I don't deserve him," she thought.

She sat there, thinking about what she should tell John, when he came back. He kneeled before her again and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay, baby?" he asked.

She jumped. "What happened?"

"You zoned out," he said, pulling out his key card. "Ready?"

She nodded and got up. "I guess so. I know you have some questions. I'll answer anything you want to know, then we can go to the mall."

"Don't tell me you're going to blow all my money!" he said as they made their way to his room.

"Oh, ha, ha. You're not funny!" she said, elbowing him in the ribs, knowing it wouldn't affect him.

He turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Oh, that does it!" he exclaimed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

She squealed. "Put me down!"

"Not until you say you're sorry, Baby Girl!"

She looked down. Laughing at the situation, she exclaimed, "Nice ass!"

His laughter rang through the hallway. "Thanks, but it still isn't a 'sorry'!"

She pouted until he got to the door. "Got something to say?" he asked her, opening the door, and entering the room.

She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said.

He put her down on the bed and laughed, smoothing a stray lock of hair from Liana's face. "There, was that so hard?"

"Yeah, it really was," she deadpanned. She got up, hugged him, and sighed again. It was now or never. "Sit down, John. I'll tell you everything."

A/N: You know the drill! Five reviews gets chapter 17!


	17. Liana's Story

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. You all rock!

**Chapter 17: Liana's Story**

He looked at her, shocked. "Everything?"

She nodded as he sat down on the bed. "Anything you want to know, I'll tell you."

He kept his eyes on her, thinking. There was so much to this girl he wanted to know, but there was one thing he desperately needed to know. "You scared me with that 'episode' in the car," he admitted. "What happened to you?"

"I was in an abusive relationship," Liana said, turning away from him. "He used to hit me. Hell, he hit me with a little silver chain in school. He didn't care. As long as he physically or mentally messed with me, he didn't care."

"How old were you?" he asked, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Fifteen," she replied, leaning into him. "I thought that was normal, so I kept my mouth shut. I was depressed and suicidal for most of it. He cheated on me with my best friend."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but I didn't find out about that until 2 years after he broke up with me," she said, a lone tear slowly falling down her face. "Jason fucked me up so much, it's scary. I haven't really been the same since." She took a deep breath. "But, in a way, I'm glad it happened. It made me stronger."

"Damn, baby," he said, turning her around and brushing the tear from her face. "I'll never hurt you. You know that right?"

She nodded. "I know. Trust me, I know."

"So when guys yell at you..."

She nodded. "I somehow link it to Jason and go nuts."

"But what about your family? Did they know?"

"They didn't know. They have their own lives, and I didn't want to bother them."

"But you're their sister!" he said.

"And they don't really know me at all! Maybe it's better that way."

He shook his head and looked at her. She sighed before saying, "Look, John, I know it looks like I'm living a double life. And it's true, I am. Adela and Josh have seen both sides of the coin. They don't like it, but that's how my life needs to be."

"So you were in a abusive relationship and you were given the cold shoulder by your father after your refusal to go into the military," he said. "Anything else I should know?"

"My parents didn't want me to see you," Liana said, pulling away from him.

He wouldn't let her go. "Why? Because I'm a wrestler?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I came here anyway. I'm scared senseless, but I do want to see where this leads us." She wrapped her arms around him and looked him in the eye.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You want to go out with me?"

"It's time I let go of my past, babe," she said.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

She got on the tips of her toes and she still couldn't reach his mouth. He laughed a little and lifted her small body up. She looked in his eyes and found peace. She moved her head towards his. He met her halfway, their lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Wow," she said after he put her down.

"That's all you could come up with, Baby Girl?" he asked.

She laughed. "My brain was all fuzzy! Leave me alone." She checked her watch. "Want to go to the mall, babe?"

"Let me guess, you're hungry," he said.

"Not really, actually. I just want to go shopping, which was the original plan, right?"

He picked her up again and started to spin her in a circle. She squealed with laughter. "So, is that a yes?" she asked, smirking.

"Do you always get your way?" he asked.

She pretended to think for a second. "Duh!" she exclaimed, leaving the room.

He ran after her. When he was close enough, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder again. "Hey!" she yelled in surprise. "Put me down!"

"Not until we get to your car!"

"That's not cool!"

He laughed. "Okay, Carlito."

She growled. "That was below the belt, Cena!" Lucky for Liana, her cell rang. "Ha! Now you gotta put me down!" she said in triumph.

"Like hell I am!" he said as she answered her cell.

"Hey, Adela," she said.

"WHY THE FUCK DID JOHN HANG UP ON ME?" Adela screamed into the phone.

"Chica, chill out!" Liana said, groaning as John bounced her. "I snapped out of it and was embarassed when I heard your voice in my car."

"Do I need to kick his ass? What did he do to you that made you go back to that part of your past?"

"Raised his voice a little, I think..." she said as she got strange looks from others in the hotel. "Oof!"

"What's wrong, Li?" Adela asked.

"I'm currently slung over John's shoulder and he's walking towards my car. Let's not forget, we're getting strange looks from the other people here."

Adela laughed. "So what's going on between you two? Are you together yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. So no ass kicking!"

Adela groaned. "Now you're going to focus your energy on gettting me and that other guy together!"

Liana giggled. "Can't blame your 'sister' for trying! But, I'm more focused on getting myself better."

"And spending more time with John!" Adela exclaimed.

John finally got outside to Liana's car. "Yay! We're at my car!" Liana exclaimed as John put her down. "Dela Bella, I'm going to have to call you back, okay?"

"You'd better!" she warned. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Liana groaned. "You just spoiled my fun!"

"Good!" she shot back. "Just remember to call me!"

"I will. I promise!" Liana said. "Bye!"

She closed her phone and looked at John. "Why did you do that?"

He grinned. "What?"

She felt her face get hot. "You carried me out of there like a caveman!"

John just laughed. "Baby, I'm just full of surprises," he said before kissing her on the nose.

"So am I," she replied. She opened her cell phone and dialed her house.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling, Liana," her father yelled into the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Actually, I do. I'm calling to tell you that I'm not coming home tonight. And while we're on the subject, I'm going to travel a little bit."

"Not with that guy, I hope!"

"Actually, if you're referring to my boyfriend, John, then yes, I'm traveling with him."

"What about work?"

"Calling them as soon as I'm off the phone. So, I'll be home later on tomorrow to pack my stuff." She hung up the phone and smiled at him. "You might have some surprises up your sleeve, but I think I have more."

He looked at her, dumbstruck. "You're telling me. What brought this on?"

She smirked. "Just thinking about some stuff," she said in a mysterious voice. "And that's all I'm going to say right now!"

A/N: I know! They're finally together! You know the drill. Five reviews gets chapter 18.


	18. Whispers

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! The rest of this story is dedicated to the great Eddie Guerrero. Bet you anything he's lying, cheating, and stealing in Heaven! We'll miss you, Eddie.

**Chapter 18: Whispers**

"Is that who I think it is?" a girl whispered to her friend as Liana and John were sitting on a bench at the Wyoming Valley Mall.

"It is! It's John Cena and that girl!" her friend replied, giggling.

Liana groaned as she heard the girls whispering. 'Geez, we haven't even been together for 10 minutes and people are whispering about us,' she thought.

John looked over at Liana as if he knew what she was thinking. "It comes with the territory, Baby Girl," he said to her in a low voice.

"I just wish they wouldn't talk about us at all. It's rude," she whispered back.

Before John could reply, the girls had made their way over to the bench and started flirting with John. Liana shook her head, got up, and walked away.

"Liana!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running after her.

She ignored him, breaking out into a run, dodging people left and right. Fortunately for John, he could run faster than the little brunette. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her up.

"What the hell? Let me go!" she yelled, fully aware she was making a scene.

"Not until you listen to me!" he said, tightening his grip just a little.

"Forget it, Cena!" she said, trying to elbow her way out.

"Hey, guys, check it out! It's John Cena!" a male spectator yelled.

Liana heard more whispers through the small crowd that surrounded them. She heard everything from "Who's the chick?" to "It's the girl from Raw a few weeks ago!" to "Wow, she's putting up one hell of a fight!"

"Kick his ass, girl!" one girl yelled.

Liana felt empowered. She threw an elbow to his temple. She felt his arms loosen a little. She repeated the move until he let her go. Unfortunately for Liana, she fell onto the floor in a heap, her head hitting the concrete floor.

"Move, you idiots, give her some room!" she heard someone say. "Get some help over here!"

Liana stayed where she was with her eyes closed. She didn't want to move. She felt John's hand on her shoulder, but she refused to move.

"Does anyone know her name?" another person asked.

"From what we heard earlier, her name's Leena," said one of the girls who flirted with John earlier.

"My name's not bloody important," Liana moaned in a Scottish accent. She sat up and looked around.

"Are you okay?" John kneeled next to her.

She looked away. "Let me explain, baby!" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," she said, using her accent again. She got up and the crowd parted, allowing Liana to go through. She walked away from the scene, desperately needing to get into the Golden Skittle before she cried in public.

John followed her, trying to explain everything. She put up her hand, completely ignoring him.

"Li, baby, come on. Talk to me!"

"I have nothing to say to you!" she said as she walked closer to the front doors. She finally got to the doors and was about to reach out so she could push the door, but John stepped in front of her.

"Look, you may not have anything to say to me, but you're going to listen to what I have to say," he said, staring Liana down. "Let's sit down, get something to eat, and I'll talk. Okay?"

She glared at him. "No tengo nada para decirte," she said in rapid Spanish. (I have nothing to say to you.)

"I have no idea what you just said," he said, taking her hand. "But like I said, you're going to listen to what I have to say."

He led her to the food court and made her sit on one of the hard plastic chairs. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, holding her down.

"Mickey D's," she replied icily. "I'll just go with you. People always fuck up my order."

"You're not just saying that so you can run off as soon as my back is turned, right?" he asked.

"No, I'm saying that because it's the fucking truth!" she exclaimed, trying to break free from John's grip.

He let her up, but not before he got her word that she wouldn't run away. He took her hand and walked over to McDonald's. He never let her go, even though she said she wouldn't run. They ordered, paid, and walked back to their table. John finally released Liana as she sat down.

"See?" she said with a defiant gleam in her eyes. "I told you I wouldn't run away!"

"That's only because I wouldn't let you go!"

She glared, but said nothing. He sat across from her and took her hand. "Look, Li, you have to understand my life is under constant scrutiny."

She looked away, refusing to speak to him. She felt the hot tears threatening to spill down her face.

John kept looking at her, debating whether to keep going. He took a deep breath. "You knew what would happen if we were to get together. People talk, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"But, I didn't expect women to hit on you in front of me!" she managed to say before the tears trickled down her face.

"So, that's why you ran!" he said. "Liana, baby, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged, but still refused to look at him. He stood up, walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up, not wanting his touch or his voice.

He nuzzled her neck, not caring about the food court crowd staring at them. "Come on, baby, say something."

She shook her head, and tried to get out of John's grip. That just made John hold her a little tighter, making sure she could actually breathe.

"Please," she said in a shaky voice. "I heard what you had to say, now let me go!"

She heard more whispers through the food court again.

"Are they dating?"

"He's too good for her."

"He's the WWE Champion for God's sake! What's he doing with her?"

The whispers finally broke the straw on Liana's back. Somehow, she managed to break completely free from John's embrace. She got up, and without looking at anyone, walked outside to the Golden Skittle. She unlocked her car door, got in, and locked herself in. She put her head on the steering wheel and cried. Not just silent tears, but she cried heavily, complete with screaming and hyperventilation.

John had followed her out, even though Liana didn't see him. He saw her get into her car, but that was about it. He ran over, but he didn't like what he saw. Liana was slumped over the steering wheel, her face buried in her arms.

He tapped on the window. "Liana!" he yelled.

A/N: I just had to leave it on a cliffie! I'm sorry, but you know 5 reviews gets the next chapter. Until next time, my friends!


	19. By Her Side

A/N: I got a sudden rush of inspiration for writing the story, thanks to getting autographs from Matt Hardy, Jamie Noble, Rey Mysterio, and Batista! Read my Live Journal for details (dustli77). I also apologize for the lack of updates. I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues. So, as a treat, this is going to be a long chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: By Her Side**

Liana lifted her head and saw John, pounding on her car window. She froze, not exactly knowing what to do. Her brown eyes burned from the tears she shed.

"Liana, open the door!" John yelled, trying to open the locked car door.

She didn't move, just stared at him. She saw him pull out his cell phone and dial some number. It wasn't until hers rang did she realize he had dialed her number.

"Come on, Li," he mouthed to her. "Pick up."

She still wouldn't move, allowing her voicemail to pick it up. "_Hey, you've reached Li's cell. Obviously, I can't come to my phone right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get to you as soon as I can!"_

He sighed before hanging up. "You're not making it any easier by running away from me, Liana!"

She sighed and rolled down the window. "Don't you know that's what I do best?" she asked, crossing her arms where the window would normally be and putting her head on top of them. She wouldn't look at him.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin so she could look at him. She squinted, the sun too harsh for her eyes. "You don't have to run from me."

"I guess not," she replied. "I just have to beat all the women up who try and hit on my man!"

He laughed. "Wanna go back to the hotel?" he asked as he held up the McDonald's bag.

She smiled, leaned over, and unlocked John's door. He walked over and got in her car, throwing the bag in the back seat. Before he even got the door shut, she kissed him. He reached back and shut the door before he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

When they broke away, she remembered she didn't have any extra clothes with her. She told John, who just said, "Then, let's go back inside. My treat."

She shook her head no. "John, don't worry about it. I can buy something at Wal-Mart," she said, pointing in the general direction of the Wal-Mart Supercenter, which was near the mall.

"Wal-Mart?" he said, shaking his head. "No, baby, I'm buying."

Before she could protest again, he kissed her. "Now, stop it," he said as he pulled away. "You're my girlfriend and I should spoil you rotten."

"But what if I told you I don't want to be spoiled?" she asked.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

She sighed. "Fine," she said. "But, let's eat a little of this stuff before we go in!"

She reached for the backseat, but John stopped her. "Let's just go back inside. We can heat this stuff up when we get back to my room."

She shrugged. "I guess," was all she managed to say before John got out of the car.

She had no real choice but to follow him. When she caught up, he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. "Just remember, I'm always by your side," he said.

She shook her head, but smiled. "Let me take a wild guess. No one has ever said that to you before," he said.

Again, she shook her head. "I mean, Josh and Adela have said it, but they're my best friends."

"I understand," he said, opening the door for Liana. "But, see, now you don't have much to worry about. You're getting away from all of the crap you've had to deal with."

"But, it'll just be worse when I get back," she said, leading him towards one of her favorite stores, Hot Topic. "Come on, I mean I've been fighting with my parents ever since I moved back in with them. I just quit my job so I can go traveling with you..." she trailed off, sighing. "It doesn't matter anymore. From now on, I'm going to forget what they want. I'm going to do what makes me happy without wondering what others think."

"There ya go!" he said, stopping so he could kiss the top of her head. "That's what I wanted to hear."

She laughed. "I never knew you were a cheerleader!"

He shook his head and laughed. "You're such a smart ass!"

They entered Hot Topic and John turned Liana loose. She made a mad dash towards the band shirts, picking out one from H.I.M.

"You listen to this stuff?" John asked, looking from the shirt in Liana's hand to Liana's face. "I thought you were a Backstreet Boys fan!"

"I am," she replied. "But I do like other types of music. I'll listen to virtually anything except for country music." She looked at the shirt in her hands. "I'm done here. Let's pay for this stuff so I can get a pair of jeans or something at another store."

"That's all you want here? Just a shirt? Come on, Baby Girl, I said it was my treat."

She rolled her eyes. "I only need clothes for one day, John!"

He knew when to shut his mouth. He took the shirt from Liana and paid for it. When he came back and handed her the black plastic bag, she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem. You traveling with me is thanks enough."

She blushed as they left the store. "You know," John said. "You're pretty cute when you blush."

"Shush you," she said, going from pink to deep red, which made John laugh.

"Aw, what's the matter, Liana? Can't handle compliments?" he teased.

"You know me well," she replied, trying to hide her face.

John stopped in front of Victoria's Secret, but Liana kept going, oblivious to her surroundings. "Baby!" John yelled, making Liana stop. She turned around and walked back to him.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and walking into Victoria's Secret.

"What?" She looked up and paled. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm not buying anything in there!"

"Why not?" he asked, grinning devilishly.

"John!" she whined.

"For me?"

"Oh, fine," she said, knowing full well she was defeated.

He took her past the Very Sexy collection, to which Liana was grateful. As she was looking through the Angel's section, a saleswoman came over and asked if she could help her. "Honestly, I have no idea what I'm looking for," Liana answered. "My boyfriend dragged me in here."

The woman laughed. "Do you know what size you are?" she asked.

Liana blushed. "Not really," she replied, seeing the woman pull out the pink tape measure.

"Okay, lift your arms up," she instructed. Liana did so, letting the woman put the tape measure around her chest. "Now, put them down."

She pulled the tape measure a little tighter around Liana's chest. "Hmm, I'd say you're a 38 C."

Forget pink, Liana turned crimson red. John sat nearby, laughing his head off.

"Aw, shut up, John," she said, going over to his chair and whacking him in the head.

"That wasn't cool!" he said, rubbing the spot where Liana hit him.

"That's what you get for laughing at my embarassment!" she said, picking out a black bra, and running into the fitting room.

"Don't forget to get the matching panties!" John said, knocking on the door.

She groaned. 'This isn't me,' she thought to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 'It's only for a day, though. I can get my normal clothes tomorrow.'

She took off the bra and put on her normal clothes. She opened the door and accidently whacked John's arm with it.

"I'm sorry!" she said, laughing. "But that's what you get for making me do that!"

He just shrugged it off. "You didn't really hurt me! Now, come on! You have to get something to match the bra!"

She walked back out into the store and quickly looked through the panties. She grabbed the first pair in her size and marched up to the register. When the saleswoman raised her eyebrow at her, Liana just pointed at John and said, "He's paying."

As John paid for Liana's lingerie, she walked out of the store and sat on a nearby bench. A few minutes later, John came out, thrusting the pink bag into Liana's hand. "There!"

She looked up. "That's what you get for dragging me into that store! This isn't my style," she said, holding up the bag.

"Fine, whatever," he said. "What else do you need?"

"Pajamas and a pair of jeans. But I can get those-"

"Say Wal-Mart, Li, and I'll drag you back into Victoria's Secret over my shoulder!"

"I wasn't going to say Wal-Mart," she said, crossing her arms. "I was going to say J.C. Penney's!"

"Well, by all means, then," he said, laughing. "Lead the way."

After stopping at a music store, they finally made their way into J.C. Penney's. Liana just ran over to the intimate section, where she picked up a light blue tank top that said "Chicks Rule" with a little baby chick wearing an Army helmet and matching pajama bottoms.

John saw her selection and laughed. "'Chicks Rule', huh?" he asked, shaking his head.

She stuck her tongue out at him, which made him laugh even more. "It's not my fault I have more style than you!"

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Aw, come on, can't you take a joke?" she whined as people pointed and giggled at her. "Where are you taking me anyway? I still need a pair of jeans!"

He put her down in the juniors' department, thinking he had won. Liana looked at him, instincively knowing what he was thinking, and shook her head. "These are cool!" she exclaimed, picking out a pair of jeans that had purple lace on the left knee and rhinestones in the shape of a sunburst on the right thigh. She grabbed her size and bolted to the closest fitting room.

John just looked at her in disbelief. How was he supposed to know she still wore this kind of stuff? His plan had backfired!

She came back out quickly and beamed at him. "Okay, we can go now!" she proudly said, tossing him the pajamas and the jeans.

"You're going to wear your sandals with these?"

She nodded. "I'm going to grab my sneakers and my normal clothes tomorrow! What's the big deal?"

"True," he said. "So this is it?"

She nodded. "I just want to go to Wal-Mart, then we can go to the hotel room."

"Didn't you blow enough of your money at the music store?"

She grinned. "Nope! You wouldn't let me buy clothes, so I had to buy something!"

After Liana bought what she needed at Wal-Mart, they finally settled in John's hotel room. "Thanks for everything, John," Liana said as she dropped her bags, kicked off her sandals, and fell backwards on the bed.

He laughed at Liana's little display. "No problem," he said. He held up the McDonald's bag. "What should I do with this?"

"I really don't care," she replied.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked, sitting next to Liana on the bed.

She laughed. "No, I'm not sick. Just sick-minded!"

He turned around and started tickling Liana's sides. She squealed with laughter, trying to get away from him, but he was too fast for her. She started tapping on the mattress, hoping that he'd let her go. He wouldn't stop, tickling her until she started coughing. It was only then he stopped and helped Liana up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked, once Liana's coughing had stopped.

She nodded. "That's been happening a lot lately, but I'm okay," she said, getting up to get a glass of water and the McDonald's bag. She tossed John his order and together they sat at the little table in the room.

John told her stories about his life as a wrestler, how he loved his job and being the WWE Champion. She just sat there and listened, hanging on every word he said.

"You've probably heard enough from me, Li. Tell me about some of the crazy shit you've been through."

She laughed. "Where should I begin?"

"Anything you want to tell me. Childhood, teenage years, anything."

She smiled as she rememebered something from her childhood. "My brothers and sisters ganged up on me and tried to shove me in the oven when I was seven!"

He laughed. "They really did that?"

She nodded. "They opened the oven and tried to shove me in there. I was screaming my head off. They'd just put my feet in there before they put me down." She shook her head, laughing a little. "Mom didn't really do much to them after they pulled that stunt. I mean, how can you punish your children if they're over the age of eighteen? In the end, they just got yelled at, then she let them off the hook."

"Remind me to stay away from your brothers then. They might try to put me on the grill!"

She laughed. "Kian and Riano don't really talk to me much, so you have nothing to worry about. After everyone moved out, it was like I was an only child." She shrugged. "It never really bothered me, though. I mean, sure it sucked to play board games by yourself, but in the end, it didn't really matter."

"Why was that?"

"Most of the kids in my neighborhood were either in their teens or way younger than me. The ones that were my age were extremely judgemental. I didn't fit in." She snorted. "Forget 'didn't', I still don't fit in. That's why I was suicidal for most of my adolesence. Adela's seen me at my worst."

"How did you meet her anyway?"

"Her cousin and I were friends, and after school one day my sophomore year, she introduced us. We've been inseparable ever since."

He laughed. "You two must have been pretty crazy in school!"

"Not really. We were pretty quiet, except in chorus. If the teacher was busy with other projects, we'd play four-way War with Maylene and Lisette. After school, we'd sing a few songs a capella while we waited for our buses."

"Four-way War?"

She laughed. "You have to see it to believe it."

That's how it was for a few hours. John and Liana stayed up most of the night, just talking. It was only when Liana yawned that John suggested they go to bed.

"We have a really long day ahead of us tomorrow," he reminded her. "I mean, us going back to Tunkhannock for your stuff, then driving back here for our flight to Boston, then whatever we have to do once we reach my house." He laughed as he saw Liana's head on her shoulder, eyes closed.

He got up, walked over to her, and picked her up. He carried her over to the bed, then went to find the pajamas he had bought her earlier that day. When he found the baby blue items, he tried to wake her up. When she wouldn't, he thought of how he was going to put them on her without waking her up. He shook his head, just letting her sleep in her street clothes.

After setting the alarm for six in the morning, he crawled next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just remember, Liana," he whispered in her ear. "I'll always be by your side." He kissed her temple and held her.

What he didn't know was that Liana heard every word he said. She smiled and let John believe she was asleep.

A/N: You all know what to do! Five reviews gets chapter 20!


	20. Meeting the Parents

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 19!

**Chapter 20: Meeting the Parents**

Six in the morning came too fast for John and Liana. The alarm blared through the hotel room as Liana groaned.

"Five more minutes," she moaned, burying her head in the pillow.

John turned off the alarm, turned back to Liana, and kissed her neck. "Come on, Baby Girl, it's time to wake up." He rolled back over and got out of bed.

"It feels like I just fell asleep." She sat up and looked down, seeing the pink tank top and capri pants she wore the day before. "I guess I didn't have a chance to put on those kick ass pajamas you bought me."

"You were pretty out of it," he replied, setting up the coffeemaker. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You made me wake up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning so you could announce you were taking a shower?" She lied back down, pulled the covers around herself, and closed her eyes. "Well, screw that. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you're done."

He laughed. "Do you always get your way?"

"Nope," she replied, her eyes still closed. "There was that one time where some wrestler wouldn't let me buy anything when we went to a mall together."

He shook his head, but let Liana go back to bed. He quickly showered so he could grab a cup of coffee before he had to wake Liana up.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Liana was just where he left her. After drying off and getting dressed into his street gear, he downed a cup a coffee. He looked at Liana and shook his head. She was sleeping peacefully, her left arm draped across her forehead. He set his cup on the table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Liana," he said, gently shaking her. "It's time to wake up now."

"Snorkleblatt," she mumbled, turning over on her side.

"Come on, baby. We have a lot of things to do today."

She opened her eyes. "Do I have to?"

He laughed. "Yes," he replied. "Come on. Get showered and dressed. We only have 5 hours until our flight," he said, gently smacking her butt.

Liana got up, grabbed her clothes and everything else she needed, and stumbled towards the bathroom. "Just make sure I get a cup of coffee," she mumbled before she shut the door.

She showered slowly and dressed in the clothes John bought for her. She opened the door, and stumbled back out. Her first stop was to the mirror so she could tie her hair back.

"Leave it down, honey," John said.

She really didn't want to, but she left her long hair down. "Please tell me there's a cup of coffee for me," she said, sitting at the table with him.

He grinned and held out a steaming mug of the black liquid. She immediately grabbed it and added four packets of sugar and some creamer before taking a sip. "Mmm, coffee," she said, setting the mug down.

"Finish the coffee, Li," he said. "We have to get going."

"But it's only 7:30!"

"And our flight leaves at 11:15!"

She downed the rest of the coffee in one huge gulp, then ran to the sink so she could brush her teeth. "Go check out," she said with a mouthful of toothpaste. "I'll pack everything."

He kissed her temple, then left the room. She finished brushing her teeth and packed what little possessions she had into John's duffel bag. By the time John was back, she had the door open, his duffel bag hanging on her shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, taking the bag and kissing her.

"I just opened the door. So, we're all set?"

He did a quick sweep of the room. Seeing that Liana had packed everything, he smiled and ushered her into the hallway.

"So, onto your house to get your clothes and other things?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just need to pick up my paycheck before we head home."

After putting the duffel bag in the trunk, they got in the car and started the hour long drive to Tunkhannock. Liana went through her CD's before settling on H.I.M.'s _Razorblade Romance_.

"Ugh," John said, covering his ears. "I'm definitely going to give you my CD."

"You said that the night you met me," Liana joked back, turning onto the highway. "And you still haven't given it to me!" She quickly glanced at John and saw him covering his ears. "Stop being such a baby. This is a good band."

"So, what do you do for fun in this area?" he asked, desperately wanting a subject change.

"Mostly, Adela and I either go to the mall or stay at home and watch movies. There really isn't much to do, especially in Tunkhannock."

"Sounds like a dull existence."

"Trust me, it is. But I keep thinking that there's less than 2 months until I turn 21."

They learned out more about each other through the trip. John told Liana about his childhood, while she told him about her life in Pennsylvania.

When they finally arrived at the supermarket where Liana used to work, she wasn't surprised when most of her ex-co-workers started glaring at her. She ignored them, and with her head held high, she went to the service desk to get her check.

"Girl, I just can't believe you," Nadia said, shaking her head. "How could you just quit like that?"

Liana shrugged as John protectively wrapped his arm around her waist. "It doesn't really matter, Nadia," she replied. "I'm only here to pick up my check. Tell management that they can mail my final paycheck to this address." She gave Nadia a little piece of paper with John's address on it. "See you around!" she said once Nadia gave Liana her paycheck. She turned around and walked out of the supermarket with John in tow.

Liana didn't say a word as she unlocked John's door, nor did she say anything as she started up the car and drove away.

"Li?" John said.

She ignored him and just concentrated on the road.

"Liana, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said through clenched teeth. That was the only thing she said during the fifteen minute drive from the supermarket to her parents' house.

She pulled her car into the driveway, but waited to turn off the engine. She just sat in the car, her seat belt still buckled, and stared off into space.

"Liana?" John said, gently shaking her.

"What?" she said, snapping out of her silence.

"Come on, we need to get your stuff."

Sighing, she got out of the car and walked over to the garage door. She wasn't surprised when the door wouldn't open.

John stood behind her, waiting patiently, as Liana fished through her purse for her house keys. Once the door was unlocked, she slowly walked inside, silently praying that her mother wasn't awake.

Luck wasn't on Liana's side that day. Sitting on the couch was her mother with a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Liana," she said coldly. "Do you have any idea how upset I am about this whole thing?"

"Wow, tell me how you really feel, Mom," Liana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Her mother just glared at her. "So is this the boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes," Liana said stiffly. "This is my boyfriend, John Cena. John, this is my mother, Maria."

"Nice to meet you," John said, offering his hand to Maria McFadden. She only glared at him and he backed off.

"Enough of this bullshit, mother. He's only trying to be polite," Liana snapped.

Maria shifted her gaze from John to Liana. "How dare you speak to me like that, Liana."

Liana rolled her eyes. "Come on, John. Let's go pack."

"Liana Kerri McFadden!" her mother shouted as John and Liana made their way to Liana's bedroom.

"Sorry, Mom," she said. "But the full name doesn't work anymore."

Her mother screamed something back, but Liana didn't want to listen to her anymore. "Sorry about her," she said to John. "She's been like this since I moved back here." She opened her bedroom door and walked in.

"Should I stay out here?" John asked.

"No, come in and help me pack my stuff," she said, grabbing 2 suitcases and a backpack from her closet.

He walked into Liana's room and groaned. Wrestling posters covered the spot behind her headboard, while Backstreet Boys posters took over the area next to her bed. Above her television was a H.I.M. poster.

"Li, honey, the Backstreet posters are staying here."

"I told Adela a long time ago she could have them if I ever had a roommate that had different musical tastes than me," she replied as she grabbed her clothes from her dresser and threw them onto her bed. She also grabbed her jewelry box and placed it next to her clothes. Then, she went to her bathroom and grabbed everything she needed. She packed everything quickly, making sure she had enough room in one suitcase for her H.I.M. poster. She took the poster down, took the tape off of it, and placed it in her suitcase. Once that was done, she grabbed her backpack and threw in some of her books, several more CD's, and her portable CD player.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before-"

"LIANA!" another male voice was heard through the house.

"-My father gets home," Liana finished, sighing. "Well, we're fucking screwed."

Nicholas McFadden burst through Liana's door and started yelling at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Moving out," Liana said calmly, though on the inside, she was shaking with fear. She hated it when her father got like this.

"With that motherfucker?" he yelled, pointing at John.

"You know what, Dad? I'm really getting sick of this! I'm twenty years old and I'm still making sure I run everything past you for your damn approval. For once, I'd like to make my own decisions and not have to worry about what you or anyone else thinks!" she yelled back, grabbing her backpack and a suitcase. "I'm out of here!" She stormed out past her father, who just stood there, gobsmacked.

John picked up the other suitcase and followed Liana out. "Nice to meet you, Mr. McFadden," he said as he passed Nicholas.

They walked past Maria, who said nothing as John and Liana walked back outside. They put Liana's luggage in the trunk and drove back towards the airport.

Neither one said anything until they reached the bank so Liana could cash her check. "I'm sorry about them," she said, sighing. "They're normally not like that."

He took her hand. "It's okay, baby," he said, running his thumb across Liana's knuckles. "Just give them some time."

"Did you want to stop anywhere to eat?" she asked him, wanting to change the subject.

"No," he replied. "Just go to the airport unless you want to stop."

"Just McDonald's drive-thru."

"You're so lazy!" he said, laughing. "First, you went to the drive-up window at the bank, now you want a drive-thru breakfast."

She grinned. "I'm never awake this early! Ask Adela."

She turned into McDonald's and ordered a quick breakfast. Once they were back on the road, she took a sip of her orange juice and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, watching her.

She shook her head. "Nothing really."

"Liar," he said.

"I still can't believe I stood up to him!" she exclaimed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He took her hand again and rubbed her knuckles. "I'm proud of you."

"At least someone is," she said as she kept driving towards the airport and an unknown future.

A/N: I know, I haven't updated this is forever! The Muses refused to insipre me for this chapter! You all know what to do. Five reviews gets chapter 21!


	21. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 20!

**Chapter 21: Welcome Home**

"It feels so good to get off that damn plane!" Liana exclaimed as they were walking down the terminal.

John laughed. "It wasn't that bad! I let you have the damn window seat, Baby Girl!"

She smiled. "Thanks for that, by the way. I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can fly!"

They went to baggage claim and grabbed John's duffel bag and Liana's two suitcases. "Are you sure you're going to need all this?" he asked, putting his duffel on his shoulder and grabbing one of the suitcases.

She nodded. "I grabbed as much as I could. Whatever is left at my parents' house can be donated to the Salvation Army!"

He kissed her temple. "You're such a saint!"

She laughed. "Nah, I've screwed up too much to be considered one!"

They walked outside in the bright afternoon light. Liana shielded her eyes and looked up at John. "Is someone picking us up?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, my brother should be here soon."

"Which one?" she nervously asked.

"Matt," he replied. "And don't worry. They'll love you."

"What if they don't?"

"Don't worry, baby. They will."

"Is that him?" Liana asked, pointing at someone who looked at lot like John.

John looked over in the direction Liana pointed. "Yeah, that's him," he said, taking her free hand.

"Hey, bro!"

Matt looked over at them and smiled. "What's up, man?" he asked, giving John a one armed hug.

"This your new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, this is Liana McFadden," John replied. "Li, this is my brother, Matt."

"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

"Same here," Matt replied, taking Liana's suitcase from her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Gods, yes!" Liana exclaimed, as John and Matt laughed. She looked at them, feigning hurt. "What? I've been stuck on an airplane for 2 hours!"

"Which you slept through, listening to that rock music!" John retorted, smirking.

"Well, you were the one who woke me up at the ungodly hour of six A.M. so you could tell me you were taking a shower!" she said, crossing her arms. "And I only slept for like twenty minutes on the plane!"

"Not even a full day and you're already having your first fight? That has to be a record," Matt said, laughing.

Liana looked at him and shrugged. "This is nothing. We had our first fight yesterday afternoon, thanks to some fans."

"Liana," John groaned. "Don't even bring that up!"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But it is true."

"Okay, then," Matt said, making an "Are you kidding?" face at John. "I think it's time to go."

He led the way to his SUV, where both men shoved the bags into the trunk. They all jumped into the car and drove away. Liana stretched out in the back seat and fell asleep again.

Matt looked at the sleeping woman. "Does she do that all the time?" he asked John.

John turned around to see what his brother was talking about. "She barely slept last night, I can tell you that much. I mean, that and she's been awake since six-thirty this morning. Then, add the shit her parents threw her way before we left."

Matt shook his head. "I remember you telling me some stuff when you called me last week."

"It was real bad, bro," he said. "She practically bends over backwards to make them happy, but she finally woke up and decided to make herself happy. That's all that matters."

"I hope your right, man."

As John opened his mouth to reply, "Everybody" rang out through the car. Liana woke up with a start and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Liana?" Adela said. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," she replied, sitting up and yawning. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere between Boston and West Newbury."

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah, Dela, I'm fine," Liana replied. "Why are you calling me now? I told you I'd call you when I got to John's house."

"Your parents are pissed off, Li. They called me about 10 minutes after you left."

She sighed. "So what else is new? How are things between you and Randy?"

"Li, stop changing the subject! What are you going to do?"

"For heaven's sake, Adela!" she yelled, making both men jump a little. "The day they realize that I'm not a little girl anymore and that I can make my own decisions is the day I'll start talking to them. Until then, they can take their bullshit and shove it up their asses! I've had enough of it. I'm tired of making myself sick to please them."

"Li, sweetie, I know that. Trust me, I do. But is running away going to solve anything?"

"Who said anything about running away? I'll come back..."

"Eventually."

Liana sighed. "Dela Bella, I'll come back soon. I promise."

"You'd better, Li," Adela warned. "I mean it."

"I know." Liana looked out the window and watched the world whizzing by. "I promise I'll be back as soon as everything settles down here."

"I'd better let you go, Li. I got another call."

"Okay, girl, I'll talk to you later. Bye." She ended the call and slipped the phone back in her purse. "Sorry about that, you guys."

"Everything okay, Baby Girl?" John asked, turning in his seat to look at her.

"Just the same shit," she replied. "How much longer?"

"About twenty minutes," Matt replied. "Did you sleep okay?"

She laughed nervously. "Until my cell went off. I'm sorry about it, though. I've been so tired the past few days."

"It's okay. I'd probably do the same thing."

Liana leaned back in her seat. "Are we there yet?"

"No, baby," John replied, laughing. He looked out his window.

No one said a word for the rest of the ride. As they entered West Newbury, Liana couldn't help but smile. It wasn't much different from Tunkhannock, but there was something about the town that made her feel at ease.

A few miles later, Matt pulled into John's driveway. "Okay, you guys. End of the road."

"Now, we're here," John said, getting out of the SUV. "Hey, Matt, open the trunk!"

Matt did as he was told as Liana climbed out and grabbed her suitcases. "You got everything, honey?" she asked.

He nodded as he held up his duffel bag. "This was the only thing I had. Come on, I'll show you your new home."

He walked up to Matt's window. "Hey, man, thanks for everything."

"No problem. Just take care of her, will you?"

The brothers laughed, which made Liana smile. "It was nice meeting you, Matt. Maybe when John's away, you could show me around."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said. "I'll see you guys later!" He turned the car around and sped off, honking the horn as he flew down the street.

"Come on, Baby Girl. Let me show you your new home," John said.

He unlocked the door, and opened it, allowing Liana to go inside first. She put her bags down and smiled.

"Do you like it?" John asked.

Liana nodded. "I think I'm going to like it here," she said, walking into the living room and looking around. She noticed the tan walls and the black leather couch. Along one wall was the entertainment center, complete with a stereo and PlayStation 2.

John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Welcome home, baby," he said, nuzzling her neck.

A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Let me know what you want to see happen. And as always, five reviews gets chapter 22!


	22. Night and Day

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! We're going to go back a little to where Liana and Adela's conversation ends.

**Chapter 22: Night and Day**

Adela hung up on Liana and answered the other call. "Hello?"

"Adela?" Dave's voice sounded in her ear.

"Hey, Dave," she replied. "What's up?"

"Just missing you."

Her breath caught in her throat. No one had ever said that to her before. "You mean as a sister, right?" she asked, once she regained her composure.

She heard him sigh. "Sure, as a sister," he said trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Did I miss something, Dave? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," he quickly said.

She let the subject drop. She knew Dave wasn't going to say anything beyond "I'm okay", which frustrated her.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked him gently.

"Nothing much, just some photo shoot for Raw Magazine," he replied, sounding like his normal self. "Did you have to work?"

"Yeah, but only for five hours," she replied. "Today was total hell, though. Too many customers, not enough cashiers. No thanks to-" she stopped herself before saying Liana's name.

"What did Liana do this time?"

"She just quit the supermarket and moved in with John," she said. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Liana like a sister, but I can't even tell you how many times she's just acted on an impulse. She doesn't think things through."

"Liana will be okay," he assured her. "She might not think things through, but from what I've seen and heard, everything always works out for her in the end."

Adela snorted. "But not without a giant fight. You don't know her like I do, Dave."

"Fair enough. So what else is new?" he asked.

She laughed. "Same old shit. If I'm not working, I'm helping out my mother with my brothers and sisters. If I'm not doing that, I'm sleeping."

"Adela, you need to get out more."

"That's what everyone tells me," she said ruefully.

"Why don't you come here for a few days?" he asked. "I have some time off in two weeks and we could just hang out."

"I'd have to make sure my mother doesn't need me, but I guess that'd be okay."

"That's better than nothing. But you will let me know, right?"

"Of course," she replied as someone knocked on her door. "I'd better go, Dave. Someone's knocking on my bedroom door."

"Call me later, okay?"

"Sure. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Dela."

"Bye, Animal," she said, pressing the "End" button and getting up to open her door, only to see her sixteen-year-old sister. "What do you want, Angela?"

Angela walked into the room and handed Adela her cell phone. "It's been going off again. I think Li, Randy, or Josh have been trying to call."

She opened her phone and looked at the missed calls. "Joshua. Li's too busy moving in with John to call me. And I told that other guy that I'd castrate him if he ever calls me again."

"You okay, Del?" Angela asked, sitting on Adela's bed.

"I'm fine."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Dave." She looked over at Angela, hoping that her sister was done with the third degree.

"That wrestler you met a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," she replied, taking her glasses off and rubbing her temples. "What's with the third degree, Ang? What do you want?"

"Can't I have a conversation with my sister?"

"Let me guess. Mom heard about Li and she thinks I'm going to do the same thing," she said, putting her glasses back on.

Angela shrugged, not knowing what to say. Adela looked at her sister in the eye and said, "Let me tell you something, Ang. Liana McFadden and I may be best friends, but we're as different as night and day!"

"I know that. Trust me, everyone knows that."

"So, why does everyone think that just because Liana decides to drop everything, I'm going to do the same thing? I'm too busy working and helping Mom out!"

"Whoa. Li was right. You do need to get out more!"

Adela groaned. "Not you too!" She sighed. "But you guys are right. I do need to get out more." She looked at Angela again. "Think Mom can spare me for a few days?"

"Adela, just go! Go visit that guy and have some fun for once."

Adela smiled. "You know what? I think I will. Now get out so I can call Dave."

Angela got up, laughing. "Fine, but seriously, don't worry about a thing. I can help out around here."

"Out, Ang!" Adela said, pointing at the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" her sister replied, walking out of Adela's room.

As soon as the door closed, she quickly dialed Dave's number. "Come on," she quietly said. "Pick up."

"Hello?" Dave's deep voice greeted her.

'Score!' Adela thought. "Hey, Animal."

He laughed. "Dela Bella. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just when exactly are you off?"

"Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I'll be on the road after that. Why?"

"Is that offer still open?" she asked.

"Sure is. What did your mother say?"

"Actually, she doesn't know anything yet. It took my sixteen-year-old sister to convince me to go."

"Are you going to fly in?" he asked. "Or are you going to drive?"

"I guess I'm flying in," she said, sighing. "I don't think my car will make it."

"You'll let me know, right?"

"Of course. Listen, I'd love to just sit here and talk to you all night, but Mom needs my help with dinner."

"Call me later?" he asked.

"Sure. Talk to you later, Dave."

"Bye, Adela."

She hung up the phone and flopped backwards onto her bed. "I'm in deep sludge," she moaned, taking a pillow and covering her head with it.

"Adela!" her mother, Isabel, called. "Come help me with dinner!"

"Okay," came her muffled reply. She got up and walked into the small kitchen.

"Were you talking to Dave again?" her mother asked as soon as she saw Adela.

"Yeah, and I'm going to go visit him for a few days."

Isabel shook her head. "Adela..."

"Mom, just hear me out. First off, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Second, Angela was the one who convinced me to go. Third, Angela's old enough to help out. It's only for three days."

Isabel sighed. "You're right, Adela. You are old enough to make your own decisions. I trust you."

Adela hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me."

"So when is this trip going to happen?"

"In two weeks. Dave has some time off then."

"Your car won't make it," she said, referring to Adela's 1985 Chevrolet Chevette.

"I'll be flying to Virginia."

"And how are you going to pay for this?"

Adela smiled, thinking of the bank account her mother never knew about. "Don't worry about it, Mom. I got it covered."

"I don't like that look, Adela," Isabel said, crossing her arms.

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Later that night, when she was sure everyone was asleep, Adela logged online and booked a flight to Washington, D.C. When that was done, she called Dave back. Unfortunately, she got his answering machine.

"Animal, it's Adela. Pick up!" When he didn't answer, she kept talking. "Okay, just wanted to let you know I booked my flight to D.C. I'll be in on Tuesday at 10 A.M., and that I'm on Delta flight 34. See you in two weeks!"

She hung up the phone and smiled. Her mini-vacation would be well worth the wait.

A/N: As always, thank you for reviewing. For once, I'm not going to ask for five reviews, because I've had some reviewers complain. As for the story, I pretty much only update once a month, because that's all the free time I have. Until next time!


	23. Alone With Her Thoughts

Disclaimer: See my first chapter!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You all rock! I am SO sorry this took forever. June hasn't been a great month. But, hey, July will be better! My birthday's on the 7th and so much is happening on that day! _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ comes out and Batista returns to SmackDown!

**Chapter 23: Alone With Her Thoughts**

"Adela!" Angela said the next morning, shaking Adela awake.

Adela rolled over, telling Angela to leave her alone.

"Sorry, sis, I can't do that," she replied. "Li's on the phone."

Without opening her eyes, Adela grabbed the phone. "Liana, you'd better have a good reason for calling me at the ungodly hour of...whatever time it is!"

Liana started laughing. "Morning, Sunshine! It's eleven, if you really wanted to know!"

Adela opened her eyes. "I hate you, you know that? Calling me on my day off!"

"Sorry!" Liana said. "I'm just lonely, you know? John went on the road this morning."

"You should have thought of that before you left!"

"Touche," she sighed. "So what's going on?"

"I'm going to Dave's house in two weeks," Adela replied, rolling out of bed.

"Sweetness! Wait, what happened with Randy?"

Adela snorted. "Li, we never hit it off."

"Okay, okay, you made your point. So what else is new?"

"Besides the fact that my best friend abandoned me for a guy, nothing."

"Adela, I'm sorry. I really am, but you know how my father is. I can't go back there!"

"You'd better come and visit me at least!"

"You had to ask?" Liana said, sighing. "Anytime you need me, I'll be there!"

"It's not like you're five miles down the road, Liana."

"I'll drive all night if I have to! I'm serious, Adela. You've always been there for me! You're a sister to me, damnit!"

A beep sounded in Adela's ear. "Sorry, Li, I have another call on the line. I'll call you later, okay?"

"You'd better!" Liana said. "Guess I'll go call John's brother."

"See you later!" She pressed the flash button. "Hello?"

"Adela! I was hoping you'd be awake!" Dave said happily.

"Morning, Dave," she replied, yawning.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, Li did that about ten minutes ago." She then remembered what Liana had said about John being gone. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be on the road already?"

"My flight doesn't leave until a little later. But I just wanted you to know I got your message last night."

"Sorry I called so late, but I figured you'd want to know."

"That I did, and thank you for leaving a message."

She could picture him smiling as he said that. "No problem," she replied, laughing. "I'd better let you go. I bet you have a ton of things to do before you go to the airport."

"Not really, but since you just woke up, I'll humor you. See you later, Dela."

"I'll see you in two weeks, Animal!" She hung up and smiled. 'What is with me?' she thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. 'Every time someone mentions his name, my heart skips a beat. Am I really falling for an Animal?' She panicked, remembering Liana's track record with men. She never wanted to end up like her best friend. After changing her clothes, brushing her hair, and splashing cold water on her face, she walked into the living room.

"Adela, are you okay?" Angela asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said absentmindedly. "I'm just gonna go out for a few hours. Tell Mom I won't be home for dinner."

Angela nodded as Adela grabbed her purse and car keys and walked out the door.

Once safe in her car, she reached for her cell phone and turned it off. "I just need to be completely alone," she muttered to herself. She started the pale blue Chevette and drove to a graveyard. Once she found the general area of where she needed to be, she stopped the car and got out. She walked past several tombstones until she reached the one marking her grandmother's grave. She knelt in front of the stone and sighed.

"I'm here, Grandma," she said. "I know it's been awhile, but I'm here."

She moved her index finger along the woman's name. "I'm doing good. Well, at least, I think I am. I met someone a few weeks ago. Liana dragged me to a wrestling show and we met some of the guys. I feel a connection to one of them, but I'm not sure about the whole thing."

She looked to the sky, then back to the stone. "I've seen what happens to Li when she gets a boyfriend. She just moved in with her boyfriend of 2 days, making everyone angry. I'm going to see Dave in two weeks, but I feel like I'm going to turn into Liana.

"I can't talk to anyone about this. I really can't. Mom has too much to handle as it is. Li is busy with her life in Massachusetts. Josh is well...he's just a guy. And Angela is too young to have gone through this stuff.

"The sad part, Grandma, is that I really do like him. I just don't want to end up like Li did after she and Jason broke up. After she met John, she had two psychotic episodes. She hadn't had one in years and all of a sudden, she has one. I know I've never been in the same situation, but there's always that nagging feeling in the back of my mind."

She shook her head. "I've never been in love and, up until recently, I never wanted to. All I needed was my family and my best friend. Now, it seems like everything's changed. All this happened in 2 weeks. Li moved away again, just so she could be with some new guy. I don't want to end up like her.

"But you know what, Grandma? Maybe going to Virginia won't be so bad. I'll get out of this area for once. I haven't really been outside of this place since Li moved back here."

She got up and smiled. "I mean, I'm not looking for anything permenant," she said. "I'm only going there to visit a friend. A friend I have feelings for, but a friend nonetheless." She touched the tombstone and smiled again. "Thanks, Grandma. I really needed that. I'll be back after I return from my trip. I promise."

She left the grave, and sighed with relief. "Who knows what the future has in store?" she whispered as she walked back to her car. She started the engine and drove away, smiling.

'I don't want to go home just yet,' she thought. 'I can't go to the McFaddens' place anymore, and I refuse to go into the store until I have to work again. Aw, fuck it. I'm going shopping!'

She turned her car towards the highway and sped off. 'For once, I'm going to stop worrying about turning into Liana,' she thought.

Adela reached towards the CD player she had installed in the car and blasted Backstreet Boys all the way to the Mall at Steamtown in Scranton.

Once she parked the car, she turned on her cell phone, hoping no one had called. She looked at the display, seeing she had voicemail. She groaned as shedialed her voicemailnumber. "Why can't they just leave me alone for a few hours?" she muttered bitterly to herself.

"Dela Bella! Come on, woman, pick up!" Liana's voice rang out. Adela stifled a laugh. "Oh well. It's only me. Call me back once you get this, okay? See ya soon!"

The second one made her jump. "Adela Marie Santos, you'd better call me back as soon as you hear this!" her mother yelled.

She quickly called her mother back, telling her that she'd be home in a few hours and not to worry. After they hung up, she thought about calling Liana, but decided against it. "Let her see how it feels to be lonely," she muttered to herself before entering the mall to buy things for her trip.

A/N: You all know what to do! We're going on a little trip to Dave's house next chapter, so stay tuned for that!


	24. Back With the Animal

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews!

**Chapter 24: Back With the Animal**

Adela sighed as she looked out the small window of the plane. Two weeks had passed and now she was flying to the Washington, D.C. area to visit Dave. She still felt unsure of her relationship with him, but hoped that this little trip would help her mind.

As the plane touched down, her heart began to race. 'This is something Li would do, not me!' she thought. 'I'm supposed to be the responsible one!'

She waited until the person next to her left before getting up herself. She grabbed her backpack from the overhead compartment and disembarked the plane. Dave had told her the night before he'd meet her at baggage claim, so that was her next stop.

She saw him as soon as she stepped into baggage claim. His back was towards her, but she'd recognize the back of his neck anywhere. The dragon's head that peeked out of his shirt just screamed for attention.

Smiling, she ran towards him and jumped on his back. "Hey, Animal!" she said, giggling.

He let out a deep chuckle as Adela jumped off. "Do you know how many people call me that?"

"Besides me?" she asked playfully. "One!"

He laughed again and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be okay once I get my luggage!"

"Fair enough," he replied. "Which one is yours?"

She looked at the carousel before finding her yellow duffel bag. She yanked it off the belt and grinned at Dave. "Got it!"

He held his hand out for her bag, but she shook her head. "It's okay. I got this," she said.

"Adela, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't carry a lady's heavy duffel bag out to my car," he said with a serious look on his face.

Sighing, she handed him her duffel and giggled when she saw the face he made. "You didn't pack much, did you?" he asked.

"Aw, what's the matter?" she teased. "The big bad Animal can't handle a teeny little duffel bag?"

He shook his head. "I'd watch it if I were you," he said, his brown eyes gleaming with laughter.

She giggled. "Are we just going to hang out here all day?"

He rolled his eyes. "My, aren't we impatient?"

"Dave, I've spent a good chunk of my morning either in a car or on a plane!"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point." He took her hand and started walking towards the exit. After Dave signed some autographs for the few fans that traveled to the nation's capital they finally left the building and walked towards his car.

"That was nuts!" Adela exclaimed once they climbed into his car.

He laughed. "That one girl's face was priceless, though! When she asked you if we were dating!"

She blushed. "Shut up!" she exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Is there anywhere special you want to go to?" he asked, wanting to take her mind off of that particular comment.

He barely heard her muffled "Not really". He laughed to himself, thinking, "These three days would certainly be interesting."

"How about we go to my place?" he suggested. "We could drop off your stuff then do whatever you want to do."

"That sounds good," she replied. "You don't mind if I took a shower when we get there, do you?"

He shook his head. "I figured you'd want to freshen up a little before we go out."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"That's so second grade," she said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"In all seriousness, Adela, it's a surprise."

"All right, Animal." She sighed and pushed the back of the seat down a little. "Wake me up when we're near your house, okay?" she told him. She closed her hazel eyes for a much needed nap.

He chuckled as Adela fell asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. "So innocent, so childlike," he thought, trying to keep one eye on her and the other on the road. When that failed, he would sneak a peek at her, then quickly diverted his attention back to the road.

When he pulled into the driveway, he didn't wake her up. He unhooked his house keys from his keychain, got out of his car, and unlocked the front door. He then went back to the car and killed the engine. He carefully unbuckled Adela out of her seat and lifted her in his arms. She stirred slightly, but quickly fell back to sleep.

Smiling, he brought her inside and into his guest room. He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"You know, I've been attracted to you since I first met you," he whispered, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I just don't know how to say it to your face when you're awake."

"How about making sure I'm asleep before pouring your heart out to me?" Adela said, opening her eyes.

He fell to the floor in shock. "When did you wake up?"

"About the same time you pulled the covers over me," she replied, grinning.

"So you heard the whole thing?" he asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"I heard the whole thing. But there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I have feelings for you, too," she said, getting up and looking him in the eye. "It just took me a while to realize it."

"C'mere," he said, opening his arms. She got up and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I should probably go and get my stuff out from your car," she remarked.

"Yeah, you probably should," he said. "You still need to get a shower in before we go out."

"Where the hell are we going?"

He laughed. "It's a surprise."

She groaned as she stood up. "You sound like Liana!"

His laughter was the only thing she heard as she left the room. "Um, Dave?"

She heard his footsteps coming behind her. "Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound like an idiot, but where's your car?"

He laughed again. "Come on," he said, taking her hand.

He took her down the stairs and out the front door. "Did you get that?" he asked, once they got to his car.

She stuck out her tongue. "Shush you."

He grinned and went to the trunk to take out her duffel bag, while she walked over to grab her backpack. "Let's put your stuff in your room, then I'll give you a tour of the house," Dave said, slamming the trunk shut.

"Sounds good to me," Adela replied, slinging the backpack over her right shoulder.

They walked back into the house and put Adela's bags in the guest room. "Well, as you figured out, this is your room," he said as Adela giggled.

"Across the hall is my room," he said, pointing at his door. "That room down there is the bathroom. Across from that is another guest room, then you have the stairs."

He showed her the downstairs areas, then told her she needed to go take her shower.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny," she said. "Can I at least find out what I need to wear? Since you won't tell me anything else."

"Something casual, but not too casual," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Nope!" he exclaimed, grinning at her. "Just go get ready, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going!"

She climbed the stairs back to her room. She grabbed her duffel bag, reaching in and pulling out a new black halter top and a pair of black hip hugger pants. She snatched her black boots from the bottom of the duffel and put them next to the bed.

She took her backpack and went into the bathroom. She grabbed what she needed, then turned the water on. When the water was warm enough, she undressed and carefully got in. The hot water felt good on her skin. She tilted her head back so she could wash her hair. When she finished with her hair, she cleaned her body and got out, wrapping a towel around her body, then wrapping another around her long hair.

She quickly went back to her room and locked the door behind her. She dried off, then looked at the clothes she laid out on the bed. She put them on, then looked at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she took the towel off her head and wondered how the hell she was going to do her hair.

She heard footsteps coming towards her room, but decided to ignore Dave. She heard him knocking on her door. Sighing, she walked over and unlocked it. "Come in, Animal!" she called, going back to the mirror.

He came in and looked at her reflection. "Wow," he said, coming closer to Adela. "You look beautiful."

A slight blush appeared on her face. Lowering her head, she whispered a "Thank you" before brushing her hair so she could braid it.

When she finished she turned around to look at him. He was dressed in a black polo shirt and black slacks. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

He nodded and took her hand in his. He led her through the house, and after locking the front door, brought her to his car. He opened the door and helped her in.

Adela looked at him as he got in the driver's seat. "Now will you tell me where we're going?" she asked impatiently.

He shook his head. "I told you it was a surprise," he said as he drove off.

A/N: Thank you all so much! You know what to do! Click on the little purple button and review!


	25. In Joy and Sorrow

**Chapter 25: In Joy and Sorrow**

Adela looked at Dave, puzzled. "You're not going to tell me where we're going?"

He grinned. "Nope."

"Not even a little hint?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Come on, Animal, give me something!"

He gave her a quarter from the center console of the car with a big grin on his face. "That's not what I had in mind!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

"You said I had to give you something! You didn't specify!"

She shook her head and laughed. "You're a goof, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he replied.

As Adela was about to open her mouth to reply, "The Call" by the Backstreet Boys started playing. Adela's eyes opened wide as she grabbed her cell phone. "Liana," she muttered under her breath before picking up.

"Hey, Liana," she said.

"Dela Bella!" Liana exclaimed. "You told me you were going to call when you got to Dave's house! I've been waiting since 5:30 for you to call!"

"Sorry, Mother!" Adela laughed. "I did get here okay, though. But now, Dave's taking me out and I have no idea where we're going. He won't say anything!"

Liana laughed. "So, what's going on? Are you and Dave together or what?"

"I think we are."

"'Think?' Come on, Adela, either you two are together or you aren't."

"Can we talk about this later?" Adela sighed, rubbing her temples.

"At least you have Dave," Liana said wistfully. "John's never home."

"You knew what you were getting into when you got together with him."

"I know. I know. Trust me, I know. But hey, I finally found a job up here!"

"Really? That's great! Where are you working?"

"I got a job at a day-care center. It's what I've always dreamed of!"

"Well, you act like a big kid anyway!"

"And that's why it's my dream job!" Liana said, laughing.

Adela looked over at Dave and rolled her eyes. He laughed and shook his head. Then, without warning, he pulled into a parking lot.

"Oh, shit!" Adela exclaimed. "Listen, Li, as much as I'd love to talk to you, we just arrived at.. wherever the hell it is that Dave wanted to take me."

"Okay," Liana said dejectedly. "I'll talk to you later, okay? I want details!"

Adela sighed and promised Liana that she would call her in the morning. When they hung up, Adela shook her head, then looked at Dave. "So, where are we exactly?"

Dave just grinned and got out of the car. He walked over to Adela and opened her door. "Come on."

"But, Dave, where are we?"

He grinned and pointed at the sign behind her. "Karaoke!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "I thought you would have had enough of that."

He laughed as they walked towards the karaoke bar. "Only when you and Liana pick the songs. You two are brutal!"

She shook her head as they walked in. "I beg to differ."

After they were seated, Adela looked at Dave. "Now tell me. We all know you can't sing, so why did you bring me here?"

"I thought it was fitting. Good times, bad singing!" He smiled at her.

"I have to be honest with you, Animal. This is the sweetest thing any man has ever done for me."

"You mean to tell me you've never been in a relationship?" he asked incredulously.

She looked away. "No, I haven't," she whispered. "That was Liana's department."

He took her hand. "Come on, let's kill a song."

She laughed and looked him in the eye. "When you say 'us' you mean 'you', right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I mean me. Like you pointed out earlier, I can't sing."

She grinned. "Does this mean I get to pick out your song?"

He sighed. "Just don't do to me what you and Liana did to Randy!"

She laughed. "That was such sweet revenge!" She got up and walked over to the booth where the DJ was. She picked out a song for Dave, then went back to their table.

"Since you picked out a song for me, it's only fair I choose one for you!" he exclaimed, getting up.

"Pick _my_ song?" Adela squeaked. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You are not picking one out for me!" She started to get up, but Dave held her shoulders.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling. "I won't be as bad as Liana."

Adela couldn't help but to watch Dave walk away. She put her head on the table and groaned. 'He better have picked out a good song!' she thought.

When Dave returned to the table, Adela's head was still down. "Are you okay, Adela?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just hoping that you picked out a decent song."

He laughed as he sat down. "Don't worry about that, my sweet Dela."

She shook her head and looked around. "Do you come here often?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Truth be told, this is the first time I've ever come here."

A server came and quickly took their orders before scurrying away. Adela laughed. "I think you scared her, Animal," she said between her giggles.

He laughed and shook his head. "A common misconception. I don't beat up women. It's just not right," he said.

Before Adela could reply, a new voice was heard. "All right, you guys. You all know what time it is!" the DJ said. "That's right. It's time for some singing! Where is Adela Santos? I need her up here!"

Adela paled as Dave laughed. "Go on, Adela. He's calling you up there! Break a leg!"

"Come on, Miss Santos! We don't have all night!" the DJ called.

Adea got up from the table and made her way to the stage. "All right, Adela. Do you have any idea on what you're about to sing?" the DJ asked her.

"No," Adela said, shaking her head. "My boyfriend picked out my song." She realized what she had just said and clapped a hand over her mouth. 'I am such an idiot,' she thought. 'I have no idea if we're together or not and I just blurt out that we are!'

The DJ ignored her as he pressed a button. "In Joy and Sorrow" by HIM had started playing. Adela gasped, but no one heard her. This was one of her favorite songs. She had gone through Liana's rock music collection one day and fell in love with it. How the hell did Dave know that?

She finished the song and quickly went back to the booth. "How did you know?" she asked him. "How did you know that was one of my favorite songs?"

He grinned. "A little bird told me."

"And that bird was named Liana, wasn't it?"

"Possibly."

She grabbed her Coke and drained half of it in one gulp. "You're going to hate me, then."

He looked at her. "Why? What happened?"

"Um," she said, her eyes darting around.

"I need a Dave Bautista up here!" the DJ called.

He looked at her. "What did you do?"

"Um, nothing?"

He shook his head and got up, making his way to the stage. "Dude, you picked out a good one!" the DJ said when Dave got on the stage.

Before Dave had a chance to reply, "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park started to play. Just like before, he killed the song. He thanked the crowd when he was done and walked back to the booth.

"Dave, I am so sorry!" Adela said as soon as he came back.

He just laughed. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he replied. "You're just lucky I like Linkin Park."

She got up and hugged him. "But I was right, though."

"What's that?" he asked, letting her go and holding her at arm's length.

"You really can't sing!"

He laughed. "Well, we all can't be rock gods."

They sat down and ate their dinners, which had arrived while Dave was onstage. Neither said a word as they ate. When the server came back to see if they wanted dessert, they declined and asked for the bill.

Adela had started to take her wallet out, but Dave stopped her. "I'm paying, so put it away," he said.

"Can't we at least go Dutch?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. Your money's no good here."

She sighed and did as Dave requested. He paid the bill and they walked out of the karaoke bar.

"So, what else are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"That's up to you."

Adela smiled. "Want to go back to your place and watch a movie?"

"Are you sure? You don't want to go anywhere else?"

"Dave, we do have two days!" she reminded him.

"Okay, you win. We'll go home."

They walked to his car, hand in hand. He helped her into the automobile, then got in, started the car, and drove back to his house.

"I had fun there, Dave," Adela said. "I haven't had this much fun since Liana and I went on that little road trip last month."

He smiled. "I'm glad, Dela," he replied.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, Adela, I'm happy," he said. "I'm happy you're here. It sounded like you needed to get away from it all."

She smiled, then looked out the window, resting her arm on the center console.

After a few moments of silence, he looked over at her and placed a hand on hers. She looked back at him, but his attention was divered back to the road. She started giggling.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she managed to say. "It's just nice to get away from everything for once."

They didn't speak another word until they reached Dave's driveway. "So, what movie are you up for?" he asked her as they got out of the car.

"Not sure yet," she replied. "I'll have to take a look."

He unlocked the front door, then stepped aside so Adela could go in first. She made a mad dash towards Dave's entertainment center, where she found one of her favorite movies.

"I didn't think you'd be into this kind of thing!" she exclaimed, holding up a copy of _The Lost Boys_.

He laughed. "I'm full of surprises, Adela. Just like you."

She just looked at him and joined him in his laughter. "I've got an idea," she said. "Since we're staying in, why don't we have a little pajama party?"

"Sounds good," he said. "Five minutes?"

She nodded. They both went upstairs and changed. Adela grabbed her dark purple tank top and black shorts and put those on, making sure the blue rose tattoo on her ankle showed. She went downstairs, grabbed sodas from the refridgerator, and went to the living room.

"What took you so long?" Dave asked, grinning.

Adela stopped and looked at him. He only wore black pajama bottoms, which meant the rest of his body was on display. She had seen him in his wrestling trunks before, but never up close and personal.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She put the movie in the DVD player, then sat next to Dave. He put his arm around her shoulder and she scooted closer to him, putting her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and noticed it was racing almost as fast as her own.

About halfway through the movie, Adela fell asleep. Dave looked down at her and smiled. He took in the long dark hair still in the braid and her slender body wrapped up in purple and black. 'She's beautiful,' he thought as he watched Adela sleep.

When the movie was over, he picked her up just like he had done hours before. He carried her up to her room and placed her on the bed. It was then he noticed a small tattoo on her left ankle. He shook his head and smiled. He put the covers over her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"See you in the morning, Adela," he whispered before going to his own room for the night.

A/N: You all know what to do! Click on the little button and review!


	26. You're Under My Skin

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I also really have to thank Dust for putting up with my 3 AM brainstorms!

**Chapter 26: You're Under My Skin**

Adela woke up to the sunlight in her eyes. She groaned and rolled onto her side, where her glasses were. She put those on and sat up. "How the hell did I get here?" she asked aloud. "What time is it?"

She grabbed her watch and glanced at it. It was 8:30 in the morning. 'I never get up this early!' she thought. 'What happened last night?'

She got out of bed and took her hair out of her braid. She ran a brush quickly through her long locks before running to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, she went in search of Dave.

She knew he wasn't in his room, as his bedroom door was wide open. She searched the kitchen and living room. She still couldn't find him. She looked out the window and saw his car still in the driveway. "Where is he?" she muttered under her breath.

She was about to go back upstairs when she heard the distinctive clunk of metal meeting concrete. She opened the basement door and went into the unknown.

She found Dave in the middle of a workout session. His back was towards her again. She smiled, just watching him lifting weights. He was shirtless again, which made Adela smile.

She waited until he put the heavy object down before saying, "So this is how the Animal gets into shape!"

He quickly turned around. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I just woke up." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "What happened last night?"

"You fell asleep watching _your _favorite movie!" he replied. "When the movie was over, I carried you to your room."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I barely slept at all the night before."

"Ah, so that explains everything. Why you didn't want to go anywhere else last night."

She nodded. "But like I said, we have two days!"

He kissed her. "That we do. So, go eat, shower, whatever you need to do. I'm taking you to D.C.!"

"Sweet!" she exclaimed. "Give me an hour, okay?"

"Take as long as you need," he said. "I'm going to take a shower."

They walked upstairs together, but separated once they got to the kitchen. Adela looked around the cabinets until she found a box of Cookie Crisp, her favorite cereal. "How the hell did he know?" she asked aloud, then thought about it. "The next time I see Liana Kerri McFadden, I swear I'm going to kill her!"

She quickly poured the cereal and milk into a bowl. She stood at the counter and ate it. She put her bowl in the sink, then went into her room. She grabbed her black MTV shirt and a pair of jeans and set them on the bed. When she heard the water stop, she walked into the hallway, almost running into Dave.

"Watch it there, Dela," he said, laughing.

She looked at him, wide eyed. He was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. She put her head down and blushed furiously. "Dave, for the love of all that is holy, please put some clothes on! You're putting impure thoughts in my head!"

He laughed even harder. "Then imagine what happened last night when you fell asleep on me!"

She blushed even more. "I think I'd better take a shower," she said, inching her way towards the bathroom.

She still heard his laughter as she practically ran into the bathroom. 'Get a grip, Adela,' she thought when she closed te door. 'It was just Dave in a towel...with nothing else on underneath!' She groaned. This was going to be a long day.

She took her shower, wrapped her body and hair in towels, then walked back to her room. As she turned the doorknob, she heard Dave's door open. She froze, not knowing what to do.

"Now who's the one putting impure thoughts in _my_ head?" Dave asked.

She blushed, quickly opened the door, and went in her room. "Well, THAT was embarassing," she muttered. She quickly dried off, but before she could put her clothes on, Dave knocked on her door. Sighing, she wrapped the towel around her body. "What?"

"Are you ready yet?"

She laughed. "No!" She threw the towel on the bed and quickly got dressed.

"How about now?"

"No! But I _am_ decent!"

He opened the door and saw she was telling the truth. He shook his head and laughed. "Ready, now?"

"Almost!" she exclaimed, exasperated. She walked over to the dresser and put her long hair in a ponytail. "Now I'm ready!"

"Took you long enough!" he teased.

She just looked at him. He was dressed in a basketball jersey and jeans. A black baseball cap adorned his head. Adela's thoughts raced around in her head. 'He's getting under my skin!' she thought.

"Are we just going to stand here all day or are we going out?" she asked.

He slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, making it difficult for Adela to find out what he was thinking. "Come on, Adela," he said. "Unless there was something you needed to do."

She thought about it for a second. "Oh, shit! I forgot to call Li! Just give me five minutes, Dave, then we can get out of here. I promise!"

He walked over to her and kissed her. She felt as if her insides turned into jelly. When he broke the kiss, she stared at him, trying to regain any logical thought. "Five minutes, Adela," he said jokingly, then he left her room.

She snapped out of her stupor, grabbed her cell phone, and speed dialed Liana's cell phone.

Her voicemail picked up. Liana had changed her message. "_It's Liana. You know what to do_."

"Li, it's Dela. I guess you're at work. Call me later, okay?" She hung up, then went downstairs to the living room, where Dave was sitting. "Ready, sweetie?" she asked.

He got up and nodded as he grabbed his car keys from the end table. "So, how's Li?"

She shrugged. "I got her voicemail."

They walked out together in the bright sunlight. He locked the front door, then unlocked the car. They got in and drove off, this time going to the nation's capital.

"You grew up around here, right?" she asked him.

He nodded. "My mother used to wake us up really early. We'd go get donuts then watch the sunrise at one of the memorials."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I have a younger sister," he replied.

She smiled. "I didn't know you had a sister!"

"We learn a little more about each other every day, huh?"

She laughed. "Guess you're right." She settled back in her seat.

"So, tell me something, Adela."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Something I don't know about you."

She laughed. "I was a daredevil when I was little."

His deep laughter rang through the car. "You? A daredevil? I don't believe it!"

"Oh, it's true. The ER staff back home knew me by name before I was five years old! I've broken my elbow twice. I've lost count as to how many stitches I've gotten," she said, laughing.

"And then you grew up, huh?"

She stopped laughing. "Yeah," she said, eyes downcast. "I guess I did."

He put a hand on her knee. "Want to hear something I did when I was younger?"

Her head snapped back up. "Okay, but this better be good."

"Oh, I think you'll like this one. My best friend and I would dress up in suits on Friday nights and show off to all the girls in the neighborhood!"

Adela laughed. "Did it ever work?"

He stopped to think about it. "I guess it didn't!" he said, laughing along with her.

They spent most of the ride telling each other about their childhoods until Dave asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Could we go to the zoo?" Adela asked, eyes shining.

He smiled. "Okay, the zoo it is."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I get to see the monkeys!"

He laughed. "That's your favorite animal, I take it?"

"Oh, come on! They're the only species on Earth that can fling shit and get away with it!"

He laughed harder. "What am I going to do with you, Adela?"

"Uh, love me no matter what?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

He reached over and took her hand. "You know I do," he said.

They finished the ride in silence. After they parked the car, they walked to the front gate and entered the zoo.

"Let me guess, Adela," Dave said. "You want to see the monkeys first."

Adela nodded. "You know me well."

They walked hand in hand towards the Amazonia Exhibit. Adela looked around at her surroundings and gasped when she saw something new.

"This place is amazing!" Adela exclaimed as they walked.

"You really don't get out much, do you?" Dave asked her, amused.

"Oh, shut it!" she said, smiling. "Hey, look! Monkeys!" She pointed to one of the enclosures where a few small black monkeys were hanging out in the trees.

"I see you found your kind!" Dave said, laughing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

He watched Adela out of the corner of his eye. Her excitement just radiated off of her, making him smile. 'You're getting under my skin, Adela. And it hasn't even been a day!' he thought.

She looked at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking about some stuff." 'Like how you've affected me so much in the past month,' he thought.

They stayed there for a few more minutes until Adela took Dave's hand.

"Sick of the monkeys?" he asked as they walked away.

She nodded. "Time to see the tigers!"

They wandered around the zoo until they found the tigers. "Wow," Adela breathed. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you," Dave said.

He watched her, waiting for her reaction. Adela looked down at the ground, her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"Hey," he said gently, putting a finger under her chin and making her look at him. When she wouldn't look him in the eyes, he kept going. "I mean it, Adela. You are beautiful."

She finally looked at him before replying, "And you, Dave, are under my skin."

He wrapped his massive arms around her before giving her a kiss, right in front of everybody. When they broke away, Adela hissed, "Dave! Everybody's watching!"

He grinned. "Let them," he said before kissing her again.

A/N: You all know what to do! Please review.


	27. Death of a Friend

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews!

**Chapter 27: Death of a Friend**

Adela woke up the next morning with a huge grin plastered on her face. After they had left the zoo yesterday, they went out for a quick lunch, then visited some of the memorials. They spent the rest of the day at Dave's house, watching movies and making out.

She got out of bed, and went to the basement. This time, Dave was facing the door.

"Morning, Dela," he said.

She made a pouty face. "I wanted to shock you again! No fair!"

He put the dumbbell down and laughed. She walked over to him and kissed him. "Any plans for today?" she asked. "My plane doesn't leave until five tonight."

He shook his head. "Nope, no plans today."

She looked at him sadly. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

He brushed a stray lock of hair off of her forehead. "Don't look so sad, Adela. I hate to see you like that."

It was her turn to shake her head. "I just don't want to go back to my reality, that's all."

He leaned down and started to kiss her. "Don't worry so much. I'll come visit you in..." he stumbled.

"Tunkhannock," Adela said, laughing. "Don't bother going there. It's a blink and you miss it kind of town."

Before he could reply, the phone started ringing. They both ran upstairs, but Dave was faster and answered the phone. After listening for a few seconds, he handed the phone to Adela. She looked at him, confused. "It's Li," he said. "She sounds upset."

"Liana, sweetie, what's wrong?" Adela asked, concerned.

"Are you sitting down?" was all Liana could say through her tears.

Adela walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "What happened, Li?"

"I just got off the phone with Josh's mother. Josh was in a car accident."

Adela looked at Dave, shocked. "Is he okay?"

"No," Liana wailed. "Adela, Josh died. He's gone."

"Oh, no," Adela said, making Dave look at her. She mouthed out, "My friend died." He nodded and went into the living room.

"Did Josh's mother tell you what happened?"

"No," Liana replied. "She just said he was in a car accident and died."

"Did she say anything about the funeral?"

"As far as I know, they're arranging it now," Liana said. "Are you going?"

"I'll have to check, but I most likely will."

"I figured I could fly to Wilkes-Barre and you could pick me up. We could go there together."

"What about the Golden Skittle?" Adela asked her. "Didn't you leave it at the airport?"

"My sister called my cell the other day," Liana said bitterly. "Turns out, my father went to the airport, took it from there, and sold it."

"Ouch," Adela said. "So I guess I have no choice but to pick you up."

"Unfortunately, yes. Listen, I'd better go. I have to go to work still."

"Call me if you hear anything, okay?"

"I'll most likely see you online tonight. You are going back to Tunkhannock, right?" she asked Adela.

"I'm not you, Li," Adela replied. "But, I'll probably go to bed when I get home."

"Well, whatever happens, I'll get in touch with you."

The two friends said their good-byes, and hung up. Adela leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Are you okay, Dela?" Dave asked, sitting down next to her.

She nodded. "It's just hard to think of him dead. He was like a brother to me."

He reached over and rested his hand on Adela's thigh. "It'll be okay. I know it hurts, but it'll be okay."

"I'm fine, Dave," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? My friend was in a car accident and died. I'll be upset for a while, then I'll be my usual self."

He just looked at her, stunned. "You're not the crying type, huh?"

She shook her head. "Not my style. I'll just mope around for a week or so, then I'm okay."

"Are you planning on going to the funeral?"

She nodded. "I'll just tell my boss that it was my stepbrother who died."

"You have a stepbrother as well?"

Again, she nodded. "My dad's son from his first marriage."

"But wouldn't that make him your half-brother?"

She shook her head. "No. See, my dad isn't really my father. My 'father'," she snorted at that last statement. "My 'father' is in jail for drug possession."

"Adela, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not really." She got up and fixed herself a bowl of Cookie Crisp. She leaned on the kitchen counter and ate it.

He got up from the table and walked over to her. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" he said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded. "Fine by me. I have some packing to do."

She put her bowl in the sink and followed Dave upstairs. "Are you okay, Adela?" he asked before he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah," she said, opening the door to the guest room. "I'm okay."

They both closed the doors at the same time. When she heard the sound of the shower running, she took out a dark blue shirt with a white tiger on it and a pair of jeans. She threw them on the bed, then started to pack the things she wasn't going to need until she got home.

She waited until she heard Dave's bedroom door close before opening hers. She quickly showered and went back to her room. She dried off, got dressed, and put her hair in a low ponytail.

"Adela?" Dave asked, knocking on her door when she had finished. "Can I come in?"

She opened the door for him and leaned in the doorway. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch."

"Sure. Just let me finish packing, then I'll meet you downstairs."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead. "Take as long as you need to. I'm just going to watch some TV." He walked away from Adela's room and went downstairs.

It didn't take her long to pack her remaining items. She threw her pajamas and other random items into her duffel bag, then threw her brush and a romance novel into her backpack.

She went downstairs, bringing her luggage with her. She found Dave in the living room, watching TV. "Hey, Dave, is your car unlocked?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just going to throw my stuff into your car, if it's okay."

"Sure," he said.

She ran outside and quickly threw her stuff in the trunk of Dave's car. When she was done, she ran back inside, but Dave wasn't in the living room. "Dave?" she called. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here!" he yelled.

"Where is here?"

"Basement!"

She rolled her eyes, but went downstairs anyway. She thought he was in his personal gym, but the big man was nowhere to be found.

"Dave?"

He silently opened another door, which was behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped, then started laughing. "You are so bad," she said.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "Do you really think I'd let some other idiot touch you?"

She shook her head. "I know you wouldn't let anyone get near me!"

"Feeling better?"

"A little. I really can't describe it. I spoke to Josh two days before I came here, and now he's gone." She sighed. "Liana once said that we'd make a cute couple." She shook her head and laughed a little at the memory. "Guess there's no use in bringing up the past."

He turned her around so that she faced him. "At least you have some happy memories of him."

She nodded. "If I had known that the road trip Li and I took was going to be the last time we were going to see him..." She looked down.

He hugged her. "I know. Trust me, Adela, I know."

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. "I just can't believe it."

He held her for a few minutes until his stomach rumbled. "Guess it's lunchtime," he jokingly said.

She let him go and laughed. "And now you sound like Liana!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, feigning hurt.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "It's not always a bad thing, you know," she said, walking around him and going upstairs.

He ran after her and gently tackled her on the top stair. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

He quickly got up and held out his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up. "Did I really hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I've done worse things to myself as a child, Dave."

He grabbed his car keys and laughed. "What am I going to do with you, Adela?"

"Get me lunch?"

"Well, then, come on!"

They both walked out to Dave's car. He offered to help Adela into the car, but she declined. Sighing, they both got into the car. After Dave turned the car on, Adela fiddled with the radio until she found a song she liked.

"Where did you want to go?" Dave asked her once they pulled out of the driveway.

"Chinese sounds good," she replied, looking out the window.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 'I wish you'd open up a little, Adela,' he thought to himself.

A/N: I know I took forever to update this. I didn't want to kill off anyone, but this person deserved it. Next up, well, you'll just have to see! Review, please!


	28. Funeral Song

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I got the title of this chapter off the song "Funeral Song" by the Rasmus.

**Chapter 28: Funeral Song**

Two days after the dreaded phone call, Liana walked back into the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton International Airport. She had already made plans with Adela to meet her outside the main entrance. All she needed to do now was grab her duffel bag. If she could only remember where baggage claim was.

'Two days without sleep will do that to me,' she thought bitterly as she followed a random person, hoping that said person was going to the same place.

She was lucky this time. The person she had followed was going towards baggage claim. She managed to find her black duffel bag and grabbed it.

She found her way outside without much difficulty. She saw Adela's little Chevette and climbed in.

"Hey, girl," Adela said, giving her best friend a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Not well," Liana admitted. "I haven't slept in two days. I can't eat. Then add the stress of John never being home..." she trailed off.

Adela drove off. "I'm going to Mickey D's. You're going to eat, then when we get back onto the highway, you're sleeping all the way to Corning."

Liana sighed. She knew better than to argue with Adela. "Fine," she said.

"You're not going to fight me?" Adela asked incredulously.

Liana shrugged. "Why bother?"

Adela shook her head as she pulled up to McDonald's drive-thru. "What do you want?"

"Plain double cheeseburger and a medium Coke without ice," Liana replied, reaching for her wallet.

Adela held up her hand. "Put your money away."

"But, Adela-"

"No buts. Right now, your money is no good."

Liana leaned back in the seat as Adela ordered. "I will pay you back somehow, Adela," she said as Adela pulled up to the window to pay.

"There's no need to, Li," Adela said as she paid. The cashier handed her a bag and a soda. She tossed the bag to Liana, then put the soda in the cupholder. "There you go. Eat."

"Yes, mother," Liana said, opening the bag. She quickly ate the cheeseburger, then fell asleep.

"What am I going to do with you, Liana?" Adela muttered once she saw Liana had fallen asleep.

A few hours later, Adela pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they were going to be staying at for the funeral. She parked the car and tried to wake Liana up.

"No," Liana mumbled. "Five more minutes."

"Liana, come on! We're at the hotel!"

Liana opened her eyes. "We're in Corning?"

Adela nodded. "Yes, Li. We're in Corning, and the viewing starts in about 2 hours."

Liana unbuckled her seat belt, yawned, and stretched. "Okay, let's go."

They both got out of the car and grabbed their duffel bags from the trunk. Once they were inside the hotel, Adela went to the front desk to check in, while Liana stayed behind, looking at the vending machines.

After she checked-in, Adela turned around, thinking Liana was there. Seeing that Liana wasn't there, she walked over to her friend and held the key card in front of Liana's face.

Liana stared at Adela for a moment before taking the card. "What room are we in?"

"Two twenty-three," Adela replied.

"Think you could take this into the room for me?" she asked, pointing at her suitcase. "I need to walk around for a little bit."

Adela nodded. "Go ahead. Just be back before we have to go to the funeral home."

"I will," Liana replied. "I'll have my cell phone on me if you need anything."

Again, Adela nodded. "I guess I'll be off, then," Liana said, leaving the hotel.

She wandered through Corning for a little bit, before heading towards Josh's favorite hangout. She opened the door of the little pizza parlor and walked inside.

One of the workers looked up when Liana walked through the door. "Liana," she said, walking around the counter to hug her. "It's been awhile. Come on, sit down. You hungry?"

She shook her head, then sat down at one of the tables near the back. "No, thanks, Andrea. I ate on the way here."

"I heard about Josh's accident. Li, I'm so sorry. I know he was like a brother to you."

At the mention of Josh's name, Liana tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Hey, it's okay, Li," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not okay, Drea." Liana looked up at Andrea. "Josh is gone. He's not coming back."

Andrea sat down opposite Liana and sighed. "I know, Li. I know Josh is gone. You just need to remember the good times you had with him."

Liana shook her head. "It's not enough. I just want one more day. So I can say good-bye and have him tell me not to worry."

Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but Liana's cell phone cut her off. Liana pulled out her cell and saw that it was Adela calling her. She sighed, then turned back to Andrea. "I'm really sorry, Andrea, but I have to go. My friend's calling me."

Andrea nodded. The two friends stood up and hugged. "You need anything, you let me know, okay?"

Liana nodded, then left the pizza parlor. She opened her cell and called Adela back. Adela gently reminded Liana that she needed to get back to the hotel so they could go to the funeral home.

"I'll be right there, Dela. I just left the pizza parlor," Liana said as she walked down the street, heading back towards the hotel.

"How long is it going to be?"

"Not long. I can see the hotel from here. Shouldn't take me more than five minutes."

They hung up and Liana walked into the hotel once again. She found the elevator and went to the second floor. She looked around for the room she and Adela were sharing, but she couldn't find it. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Adela.

"Where are you, Li?" Adela asked once she picked up.

"I'm somewhere on the second floor," Liana replied. "I can't find the room."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside the door. Just look for me."

Liana wandered down the hall and turned a corner before seeing her best friend standing outside their room.

"How the hell did you get lost in a hotel when there are signs?" Adela asked, trying not to laugh.

"Easy," Liana replied, running a hand through her hair. "I have a lot of things on my mind."

Adela shook her head, then ushered Liana into the room. "I still don't get how you got lost in a hotel!" Adela said, as she closed the door.

Liana flopped onto the bed closest to the window. "Well, you know me. I somehow manage to do the impossible."

"Get up, Li. You have to get ready!"

Liana got up and looked down at her clothes. She was dressed black from head to toe. "What do you mean? I'm ready! See?" She pointed to the black boots, black slacks, and black button-down shirt. "I'm already in black!"

"Go splash some water on your face, though. You look like you've been crying."

Liana sighed, then did as Adela told her. When she was done, they walked out to the car and drove to the funeral home.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Liana asked as they got out of the car.

Adela nodded, then said, "Look, there's Josh's mother over there."

Liana came around from her side of the car and saw Josh's mother near the entrance to the funeral home. Mrs. Henderson, Josh's mother, waved sadly as the two friends walked towards her. She hugged them both and thanked them for coming.

"Josh would have done the same for us," Adela said as Liana tried not to cry.

"I know he would have," Mrs. Henderson said. "You two were like his little sisters. Are you going to be at the burial tomorrow afternoon?"

Adela and Liana both nodded. "We'll be leaving tomorrow night."

"You'll be the third car in the procession tomorrow. After the hearse and the limo."

They nodded again, hugged Mrs. Henderson, and walked into the funeral home. Liana recognized a few of her former co-workers from the Olive Garden, as well as a few members from Josh's family. They all said hello, then moved so Liana and Adela could pay their respects.

Liana did the sign of the cross and started crying. This was not the Josh they knew. Even though they put so much makeup on him, Liana clearly saw the bruise across his forehead and right cheek.

Adela saw Liana's reaction and pulled her into a hug. "I know, Li. I know it hurts," she whispered in her friend's ear. "But he's in a better place now."

Liana nodded and stepped away from her friend. She leaned over and kissed Josh's cold cheek. "I'll miss you, Osh Kosh. You will never know what you meant to me," she whispered so no one could hear her.

A/N: Another chapter come and gone. Please, review!


	29. Vaya Con Dios

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews!

**Chapter 29: Vaya Con Dios**

"Come on, Liana. It's time to wake up."

Liana mumbled something incoherent before rolling over and shoving her head under her pillow.

"Liana! I know it's hard, but you really need to wake up!" Adela exclaimed.

"Shut up," was Liana's muffled reply. She felt the bed move a little, realizing that Adela was sitting next to her.

"I know, Li. I don't want to go either."

Liana sat up and placed the pillow on the other side of the bed. "Stop reading my mind."

Adela shook her head. "Did you sleep okay?"

It was Liana's turn to shake her head. "No, I didn't. What about you?"

Adela shrugged. "Go on. Take your shower, then we'll go somewhere for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Liana said, getting up, grabbing her stuff, and walking towards the bathroom.

Adela just nodded. "If that's what you want to do, then fine."

Those were the last words Liana heard before shutting the bathroom door. She quickly showered and dressed, which was nothing short of a miracle for her.

When she got out of the bathroom, Adela held out Liana's cell phone. "John called."

"Um, okay?" she replied.

"I told him you would call him back." Adela put the little flip phone in Liana's hand.

"I'll do that later," she said, turning the phone off.

"Are you ready?"

Liana looked at her with sad eyes. "I'll never be ready. I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

Adela hugged her. "This is not a nightmare, Li. This is reality."

Liana sighed. "I know. Are we coming back here after the funeral?"

"No, we're not. Get your stuff together. Then, we're leaving."

Liana didn't say a word, just packed what little belongings she brought with her. "Ready?" she asked Adela once she was done.

Adela nodded. "Come on, let's go to Denny's," she said, mentioning Liana's favorite late-night hangout.

"I told you earlier, Dela," Liana said. "I'm not hungry."

"Well I am, so we're going there before the funeral."

Liana looked at her friend in disbelief. "How can you be so normal, Adela? Josh is dead! How can you just act like everything is okay?"

"Because that's how Josh would have wanted us to live," she said, leaving the room.

Liana grabbed her suitcase and followed Adela out. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Liana, shh! There are other people trying to sleep," Adela hissed. "We'll talk about it in the car, okay?"

Liana muttered something under her breath as they waited for the elevator.

"Sorry, Li, but I didn't quite catch that."

Liana looked at her but said nothing. They both stepped into the elevator, and faced the door. Neither one spoke until they were checked out and safely in the car.

"You need to stop acting like the living dead, Li," Adela said once she started the car.

"And you need to let out some emotion," Liana replied.

"I do, Li. I just don't do it when others are around."

Liana sighed and looked out the window as Adela drove to Denny's. Neither one said a word until they were seated in the busy restaurant and had ordered their drinks.

"So what exactly did you mean by 'That's how Josh would have wanted us to live'?" Liana asked.

"He wouldn't have wanted us to act like the world was ending, Li," she patiently replied. "He would have wanted us to keep living like we did before his death."

"Dela, I just can't," she said as the waitress came with their drinks.

Adela waited until the waitress left before asking her friend why. "You were living your life without him since you moved back home," she gently pointed out.

"You also have to remember, there was always a chance that I would come back and visit him. Now, he's gone, and I'll never have that chance."

"Li, I know. Trust me, I know that feeling. I felt the same way when you moved to Corning." She took a deep breath and continued. "I feel the same way now that you moved away again."

"But, Adela, I'm not dead."

"And I'm living my life the same way I did when you were in Tunkhannock. Don't you see, Liana? Life doesn't end. It just keeps going."

"I know that."

"Then, think about what he would have wanted. You know as well as I do that he would have wanted us to live life the same way we did."

Liana looked down and felt hot tears stinging her eyes. "I guess you're right," she said.

"I know I'm right. Now, come on. Eat something."

Liana wiped the tears from her eyes and scanned the menu. "Let me guess, French toast?" Adela teased.

"Nah, I'm thinking scrambled eggs and hash browns," Liana replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I still don't get how you can drink that stuff."

Liana smiled for the first time since Josh's death. "That's easy! Six sugars and a lot of creamer!"

The waitress came back and took their orders. As soon as she was gone, they fell silent. Liana grabbed her cell phone, turned it on, and called her boyfriend. She wasn't surprised when she got his voicemail. She left him a message and closed the little phone.

"Not answering?" Adela asked when Liana put the phone away.

Liana nodded. "I don't know what's up with him," she said, taking another sip of her coffee. "I gave up everything for him, and now, it's like I did it all for nothing."

Before Adela could reply, their breakfast came. "Do you want to talk about it?" Adela asked once the waitress left.

Liana shook her head. "We can talk tomorrow after I get home."

They quickly ate their breakfast, even though they were dreading the rest of the day. Liana paid the bill, then they made their way to the funeral home.

Again, Mrs. Henderson greeted the girls as they walked in. They both hugged her, then went inside the room to pay their final respects to their fallen friend.

They went up to his casket, then went to sit down. They chatted a bit with some of Liana's former co-workers up until the funeral director said they had to leave.

Liana and Adela were the first two to go up to his casket to say good-bye. Liana's eyes filled up with tears as she did the sign of the cross again. Adela looked at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Just remember, he would want us to live normally," Adela whispered in her ear.

Liana looked at Adela and nodded. She then turned her attention back to Josh. "You were my best friend while I lived here," she whispered. "And for that, I thank you. I know you're watching over me. I love you."

Adela took a deep breath before she said her good-byes. "I didn't know you as well as Li did, but I just want you to know that I'm grateful for the little time I got to spend with you. Vaya con Dios, Osh Kosh." She looked over at Liana and nodded. They walked away from the casket and out the back door to the parking lot. They found Adela's car and got in.

"How long is this going to take anyway?" Adela asked.

Liana shrugged. "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Everyone has to pay their final respects, then the family will say their good-byes. Eventually, the casket will be placed into the hearse and we can leave."

"You've done this before I take it?"

Liana nodded. "But it was never someone close to me."

After waiting twenty minutes, they saw the pallbearers put Josh's casket into the hearse, then watched the Hendersons get into the limo.

"Ready?" Adela asked, starting the car up.

Liana sighed and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Adela turned on her hazard lights and followed the hearse and limo to the church. They went inside and sat through the hour long service. Liana cried during the eulogy, but other than that, she sat there with a blank stare on her face. Adela sat next to her, completely silent. Adela was never one to show pain or grief. She preferred to do that alone.

When the service was over, they went back to the car and went to the cemetary. They watched as the casket was removed from the hearse and placed over Josh's grave.

They were each given a yellow rose, then lead to their seats. They listened to the priest give the Rite of Committal. When it was time to leave, the girls got up and followed Josh's family to the casket. They placed their roses on the casket. Adela was heading towards the car, when Liana tearfully cried, "Wait!"

Adela looked at her, but Liana shook her head. "Just wait until they leave. There's something I want to do," Liana said.

Adela nodded and did as Liana wanted. When the last person left the gravesite, Liana walked back up to the casket and placed her hand on the light blue metal. "Sleep tight, Osh Kosh," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

She walked back to Adela and noticed that even she was crying. "Oh, Adela..." was all she could say before wrapping her best friend in a hug.

"Come on," Liana said as the last car left. "After the luncheon, we can go home." She threw her arm around Adela's shoulder and led her to the car, leaving Josh's grave.

A/N: I know, this was depressing. Trust me, I had a hard time writing it. But now, the funeral is FINALLY over and I can write happier things! Until next time, my friends!


	30. Meeting Lexi

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know I've been a bad author, but I've been sick and battling writer's block. I know this chapter is going to be a little long, but I hope it's worth it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 30: Meeting Lexi**

Two weeks after the funeral, Liana's life went back to normal. She was getting ready for work on Monday morning when the phone rang.

"What the-?" she said to herself while dashing towards the nearest phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby!" she heard John say.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "John, what the hell are you doing up so early? You know I have to get to work!"

"Bored out of my skull."

"You're impossible," she said laughing.

"Are you going to watch _Raw_ tonight? I'm taking on Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho!"

"Yes, John, I will be watching _Raw_ tonight!" Liana yelled into the phone while getting ready for work. "But, right now, I have to get to work. Melissa will kill me if I'm late!"

"Okay, okay, Baby Girl," John said, laughing. "Call me when you get home, okay?"

"I will, I promise. I'll talk to you later!" She hung up the phone and after making sure she had everything, she left the house. She jumped into John's car and tried to start it, but nothing happened.

"Shit," Liana muttered. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

She got out of the car and kicked the tire. Before she could kick it a second time, she heard a female voice say, "Do you need help?"

Liana jumped and turned around. The voice belonged to a girl about Liana's age. She was about five-foot-two with shoulder length brown hair. "Geez, you scared me!" Liana exclaimed before collapsing in giggles.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said, laughing. "I'm Lexi Jacobson. I live right across the street and noticed you were having car problems."

Liana nodded. "I'm Liana McFadden, and this is my boyfriend's piece of junk," she said, pointing to the car. "Wait, how come I haven't seen you until now? I've been living here for about a month and never saw you!"

Lexi smiled. "I've been in school, then I went on a road trip with some of my friends. But now I'm back and I have to look for a job."

Liana paled. "Oh, shit! I have to get to work!"

"No problem. Come on, I'll drive you."

"Are you sure?"

Lexi nodded. "Like I said, I have to look for a job. Come on, or you'll really be late!"

The girls walked across the street, then climbed into Lexi's silver Corolla. "You're a HIM fan, too?" Liana asked once the car started and "Poison Girl" came on.

"Hell yeah! I just can't wait for their new album!"

"Tell me about it!" Liana exclaimed before falling silent.

"So where is it that you work?" Lexi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Little Stars Day Care," Liana answered.

"Do you like it?"

Liana grinned. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Really?" Lexi said, looking at Liana out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, you caught me. I'd trade it for a shot in the WWE, but other than that, I wouldn't trade my job for anything!"

"You're a wrestling fan as well?"

Liana blushed. "Yeah, that's how I met my boyfriend."

"Oh, you mean John?" Lexi laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty hot. I will give you that, but I'm a Batista fan!"

Liana laughed as Lexi pulled into the parking lot of Little Stars Day Care. "Listen, I get out of work at 5. Want to hang out and watch _Raw_ with me? I'll order a pizza or something."

"Sure! Since you don't have a car, I'll pick you up."

"I could always just call John's brother."

Lexi shook her head. "Nah, it'll give me something to do after all those boring interviews."

Liana laughed. "Okay, see you at 5!"

She got out of the car and went into work. "Liana, you're late!" Melissa, her boss said once Liana had entered the building.

"I know, Melissa, and I'm really sorry. My car wouldn't start!"

"You should have called."

Liana sighed. "You're right, I should have called. I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again, okay? The children and Nikki are waiting for you. And, yes, that means you're working with the three-year-olds today."

"Thanks, Melissa!" Liana said and dashed off to the room reserved for the three-year-olds. After saying hello to Nikki, the childrens' teacher, she walked around the large room.

"Miss Liana!" one girl said, jumping up and down. "Lookie!" She grabbed Liana's hand and practically dragged her to the little table. The girl grabbed a lump of green Play-Doh and showed it to Liana. "I made a kitty cat!"

Liana smiled and stooped to the little girl's level. "I see that, Alyssa! And what's the kitty cat's name?"

"Umm," Alyssa said, scratching her head, thinking of a name. Then, her blue eyes lit up. "I know! I'll name it Kitty!"

Liana's smile widened. "That's a great name."

Alyssa giggled, then went back to the table. Liana got up and walked over to Nikki. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Nikki laughed. "It's so nice outside today. I was thinking of taking the kids outside after snacktime."

"We're going outside?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes, Jordan, we'll be going outside a little later today," Nikki said. "Right now, it's time to play."

'It's going to be a long day,' Liana thought as the children cheered.

At five o'clock, after a long day of working with the children, it was finally time for Liana to leave. When she asked Nikki if there was anything else she needed to do, the older woman just shook her head and laughed.

"No, Li, there's nothing else to do here. Go on, get out of here!" Nikki said.

"Alright, I'll see you on Thursday!"

"Is John coming home?"

"Yup!" Liana said happily. "I asked for the next two days off so I can spend a little time with him."

"That's why you've been so anxious to get out of here!"

Liana just smiled. "I haven't really seen him since I moved here. Oh, well. He owes me big time! See you later!"

After saying good night to the other staff, she walked outside and waited for Lexi to show up. When the silver car pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later, Liana ran and jumped in.

"Busy day?" Lexi asked, laughing.

Liana nodded. "I honestly don't know where these kids get their energy from! I basically turned into a human jungle gym for some of the boys."

Lexi laughed again. "Was it that bad?"

"Nah," Liana said, closing her eyes. "I have nine nieces and nephews. I'm used to that sort of thing. My one nephew likes to jump on my back as I'm going down the stairs."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Wow," Lexi said. "I couldn't do that."

Liana laughed. "It's not so bad. Every day at the day care is different. One day, I'm working with three-year-olds, the next, I'll be working with the infants."

"Aww, that's so cute. You get to hold the babies and stuff?"

"Yeah," Liana said, grinning. "I mean, don't get me wrong. It can be hard at times, but it's so rewarding at the end of the day when a kid smiles at you. Let's change the subject. How did your job hunt go?"

Lexi shrugged. "I guess it went alright. I have an interview tomorrow. The pay sucks, but it'll be better than doing nothing all summer."

"That's true. I've only lived here for a month and it took me about two weeks to find a job here."

"Did you go to school?"

"Yeah, but I never finished. I'll go back eventually." Liana looked over at Lexi. "You said you were in school. What are you majoring in?"

"English. I want to be an author."

"That's pretty damn cool, if you ask me."

Lexi smiled as she pulled into her driveway. "Yeah, it would be pretty cool to write a book and have it on the bestseller list."

"Have you started writing one?" Liana asked as they got out of the car.

"Not yet, but I will start one."

The new friends crossed the street and walked to Liana's house. She unlocked the door, then walked inside, followed by Lexi. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to grab a soda. Do you want one?"

"Sure," Lexi said. "While you're grabbing the sodas, I'll order the pizza. What do you want on it?"

"Extra cheese. But, order another one with sausage and pepperoni. John and I can have that tomorrow for breakfast."

Lexi laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Extra cheese is my favorite pizza!"

The girls laughed as Liana left the living room to grab the sodas. As she walked back into the living room with the two cans, Lexi was hanging up the phone. "They said about half an hour."

"I take it they don't deliver?"

"You guessed right," Lexi replied, taking the soda out of Liana's hand. "So, let's get going. We'll pick up some munchies, get the pizzas, and come back. Hopefully, we'll kill enough time so we're home in time for _Raw_."

Liana checked the clock. "Lexi, it's only 6!"

Lexi groaned. "Three more hours! Ugh! Well, it takes about twenty minutes to get to the store, then another fifteen from the store to the pizzeria, then about thirty from the pizzeria to here." She grabbed her keys and exclaimed, "Let's go!"

A few hours later, they were back at Liana's house and watching _Raw_. It was the main event, which just happened to be a Triple Threat Match between John, Chris Jericho, and Kurt Angle.

"COME ON!" Liana screamed at the T.V. "You motherfucker! ROLL OUT!"

Lexi looked over at her new friend and laughed. "You really get into this, don't you?"

Liana nodded, and screamed at the T.V. some more. "What are you doing? C'mon, John, roll the fuck out!"

"Don't you just hate it when Kurt has the ankle lock in?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, I do, only because John's gonna bitch about it when he gets home!"

The girls laughed, then watched as John rolled out of the ankle lock and knocked Kurt Angle out of the ring.. Liana and Lexi cheered for John and were extremely happy when John set Chris Jericho for the FU and got the pin. He held up his championship belt and smiled at the camera as _Raw _ended.

"Well, this was a fun night," Lexi said, getting up. "I'd better get going. I have that interview tomorrow morning. Do you need a ride to work?"

Liana smiled and got up. As they walked to the front door, she said, "Nope. John comes home tomorrow and I'm off until Thursday. Hopefully, John will have the car fixed by then. If not, then there will be hell to pay!"

Lexi laughed. "Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Let me know how the interview went."

"Oh, I will. See you later!" Lexi opened the door and left.

Before Liana could go throw away the empty cans of soda and the empty pizza box, the phone rang. Just like that morning, she dashed towards the phone. "Hey, baby."

"Did you see me kick some ass?" John's voice rang in Liana's ear.

"I sure did. I also made a new friend today. Why didn't you tell me that Lexi lived across the street?"

"I forgot. I'm sorry, babe."

"So, when are you coming home?" Liana asked. "I miss you."

"My flight leaves at five in the morning. I should be home by ten."

"Oh! Before I forget, John, your car died on me this morning!" Before John could yell at her, she quickly added. "I didn't do anything to the damn thing, so you better not yell at me!"

"I wasn't going to. I am going to the hotel, though. I need a little bit of sleep before my flight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Cupcake, I'll see you tomorrow."

He laughed. "Night," he said and hung up the phone.

Liana placed the phone on the charger and cleaned up the mess she and Lexi had made earlier. When her task was completed, she stretched out on the couch and watched T.V. before falling asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a better day, right?

A/N: You all know the drill! You see the little purple button? Please, review!


	31. Crash and Burn

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!

**Chapter 31: Crash and Burn**

The next morning, Matt pulled into the driveway and let John out. "You've been neglecting her, John. Go inside and make it up to her!"

"I will, I will," he said, before getting out. "Later on, I need to take the car into the garage. Can you help me out?"

"Yeah, but right now, your woman needs you!" Matt said, laughing.

John laughed as he got out of the car. "I'll call you later, man. See ya!"

He grabbed his duffel bag from the cargo area of Matt's SUV, then unlocked his front door and went inside. He saw Liana curled up on the couch.

He shook her, saying, "Come on, baby girl. It's time to wake up."

She groaned and stuffed her head under the pillow she was using. He laughed and shook her again. "Baby girl, come on now. I finally came home and you're sleeping through it!"

She lifted the pillow and threw it on the floor. She opened her eyes and smiled. "You're back," she said, sitting up. "You're really back. No press conferences, no signings, no promoting your album?"

He smiled back. "Just you and me for two days. No work, no album promoting, nothing."

She grinned. She then stood up on the couch and threw her arms around his neck. "You owe me, Cupcake!"

"Trust me, I know," he said, kissing her on the lips. He put one of his arms under Liana's bottom. She grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"There's pizza in the fridge if you want it," she said.

"I'm hungry for something else."

Liana raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

He just smiled and took her upstairs to the bedroom they shared. Liana smiled and untangled herself from John. "Nice try, buddy," she said, sitting on the bed.

His jaw dropped. "What do you mean, Baby Girl?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm not ready. We've only been going out for a little over a month." She lied back on the bed, still looking at him.

Before she could say another word, he leaned over and kissed her again. "Has it only been a month?" he asked, once he broke the kiss. "It seems longer."

"That's because you were hardly ever home."

He sighed and lied next to her. "You knew what you were getting into when we started this."

"I didn't think you would be away for that long, though!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, this is my job. This is my life."

She put her head on his chest and sighed. "I know that, but you asked me to move in with you. I feel like I did it all for nothing."

He wrapped his arms around her. "This is what the next two days are for. I really didn't want to be away from you, Liana. You believe me, right?"

"Of course I do," she said. "What do you have planned for the next two days?"

He grinned. "You'll find out."

"Oh, ha ha, John. Very funny." She got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he yelled, jumping up from the bed and following her.

"I'm going to take a shower!" She entered the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. After she stripped, she got into the shower, turning on the hot water.

John stood outside the door and waited for a few minutes before quietly entering the bathroom. He quickly stripped and came in behind Liana.

"Miss me?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

She jumped. "Geez! What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

He kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "No, baby. Just relax."

She leaned back and put her head on his chest. "I missed you," she said, turning her head toward him.

"I missed you, too," he said, kissing her lips.

She unwrapped herself from John's arms. "Now, how do you expect me to get clean with you in here?"

"But, Baby Girl!" John whined, making a puppy dog face at Liana.

She giggled. "Do you realize how pathetic you look right now? Come on, John. I won't be in here that long."

When he finally left the bathroom, she quickly showered. After wrapping her body in a towel, she went into the bedroom, expecting to find John there. He wasn't there. "Oh, well," she thought, drying herself off and changing into a HIM shirt and black shorts. She tied her hair back, then went downstairs. She found John, standing in front of the refrigerator in his boxers. She quietly crept behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "How do you like that now?" in his ear.

Before Liana knew it, he had the door shut and was facing her. Grinning, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back, screaming, "Put me down, you big baboon!"

He laughed. "Whatever happened to that sweet girl that said 'Nice ass!' when I did that?"

"She died!"

He opened the door to their bedroom, shaking his head. "I don't believe that. Not for one second, Baby Girl!"

He carried her into the room and gently set her on the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Get off of me!" When he didn't move, she yelled, "Come on, John. I'm serious. Get off me!"

He rolled off of her and sighed. "You're no fun."

She rolled on her side and snuggled, placing her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, but we have other things to do." Before either one could say anything, the phone rang. Liana barely moved her head a centimeter before John said, "Just let the machine get it."

"But it might be Lexi or Adela. Dela said something about coming here for my birthday."

"That's what answering machines are for."

Liana sighed and put her head back down. "So what do you have planned?"

John just grinned. "Well, since we're not going to have a car for awhile..."

"Oh, shit, I forgot about that!" Liana exclaimed, jumping up. "Did you ask Matt-?"

Before she could finish the question, he got up, pulling her along with him. "I'll call him later. I promise."

"But what are we going to do without a car?"

"Okay, I'll call him now. He can tow it to a garage, and I'll just rent a car. How's that?"

She grinned. "Sounds good." She got on her tip-toes and kissed him. "I'll be downstairs, grabbing a slice of cold pizza. I'm starving!"

She left the room and walked straight to the phone. She pushed "play" on the answering machine, only to hear Lexi's voice.

"_Hey, Li, it's Lexi! I got a job! I'll be working with you at Little Stars! Listen, I gotta run, but call me later, okay? Bye!_"

Liana smiled as she walked into the kitchen for a slice of cold pizza. "Me and Lexi working together?" she said aloud. "Fucking sweet!"

"What's 'fucking sweet'?" John asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Lexi's going to be working with me at Little Stars!"

"Great," he said. "I just called Matt. He'll be here in 30."

They both sat at the kitchen table and scarfed the entire pizza by the time Matt arrived.

"Oh, sure, don't bother saving me any!" Matt said, laughing when he saw the empty box on the table.

"Well, when my birthday rolls around, Matt, I'll be sure to order three pizzas instead of two."

"Why three?"

"One to eat while it's still hot, one for me and one for you for breakfast the next day. Since _someone_ won't be here," she said, glancing at John.

John just shook his head. "Let's get going."

"About time," Matt muttered while Liana giggled.

They walked outside in the bright June sun. The guys hooked a tow rope from John's car to Matt's SUV, while Liana looked on. "Can I ride with you, Matt?" she asked. "My brother-in-law had to do that to my car once and I hated every second of it."

Matt nodded, while John scoffed. "What is wrong with you?" Liana asked him.

"My girl would rather spend time with my brother than with me."

"You are so pathetic!" she exclaimed. "I just said that I've done that before and didn't like it. My neck was hurting for 2 days! So _forgive_ me if I want to keep my body safe!" She stormed off and sat in Matt's car.

"What the fuck just happened?" Matt asked, glaring at John. He shrugged. "Really mature, John. You know, she only said she's done this before and didn't like it. You didn't have to get angry at her."

"Let's just go," John said, getting into his car.

Matt just shook his head and got into his car. Liana didn't say a word.

"You okay?" he asked. She only nodded.

It was like that the entire way to the garage. Liana wouldn't speak, and Matt wasn't going to try and force her. It wasn't until after they left the garage and were safely inside a rental car that Liana spoke.

"You okay now?" Liana asked John once they pulled away from Enterprise.

John didn't say anything. "You are so fucking childish," she muttered.

"First, I'm pathetic, now I'm fucking childish?" John spat. "What the hell is the matter with you, Liana?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" She glared at him before continuing, "I moved out of my parents' house. I quit my job. I left everything behind for you. Then, you're never home. I had no friends here. I only recently got a job, doing something I love. Oh, and to top it all off, I'm dealing with the death of a really good friend. Don't fucking jump on me just because of a little fucking thing like not wanting to ride in that death trap you call a car!"

"You knew what you were getting into when you moved here."

"You've been saying variations of that for the past month. Quite frankly, I'm fucking sick of it," she yelled as he pulled into the driveway. Liana quickly got out, unlocked the door, and ran inside. She bolted for the bedroom she and John shared. After finding her duffel bag in the closet, she tossed her clothes and personal belongings in it. As she was closing it, John stepped in the room. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"You have no place to go, or a car to drive."

"Hasn't stopped me before, now, has it?" She heaved the heavy bag onto her shoulder and pushed past John.

"That's right, Liana. Do what you always do. Just run away."

"Fuck you, asshole!" she yelled over her shoulder.

She left the house and went across the street, knocking on Lexi's door. "Come on, Lexi, I know you're in there," she said to herself.

Lexi opened the door. "Hey, Li, what's up?" She noticed Liana's duffel bag. "Um, did something happen between you and John?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here for a little bit?"

Lexi moved out of the way so Liana could enter. "Sure, no problem."

Liana entered the house and put her duffel on the floor. "I am so sorry to barge in on you like this, Lex, but I have no one to turn to."

"It's no problem. Here, let's put this in my guest room, and you can tell me what happened."

"John and I got into a fight. End of story," Liana said, lifting the bag again.

Lexi shook her head as she showed her the guest room. "Come on, Li. You and I both know that there's more to it than that."

Liana sighed and put the bag on the bed. "Okay, I'll tell you, but be warned. You probably won't like what you're going to hear, though."

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in forever. I have had terrible writer's block. Now, I want to hear from you guys. What do you want to see happen?


	32. After the Storm

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! But, I DID get to go to RAW on Draft Night AND I met Jeff Hardy! Thank you all so much for your reviews. Most of Lexi's comments are from the brilliant mind of my best friend, ShadowVixen!

**Chapter 32: After the Storm**

"He said _what_?" Lexi asked, after Liana told her about the fight.

"That all I do is run away when things get rough," she replied, looking down. "He's right, though. I hated my life in Tunkhannock, so I left. We got into a fight, and I ran away. What's wrong with me?"

Lexi pulled her new friend into a hug. "Nothing, sweetie. There are lots of people who do that."

"Oh, really? Name one!"

"That's easy! People who run track!"

The two friends looked at each other and laughed. "Where do you come up with this shit?" Liana asked, wiping her eyes.

Lexi shrugged. "My mind, of course." That set Liana off into another round of giggles.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You have a brain? I'm impressed!"

Lexi grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Liana. "Yes, and it's a fully functioning one at that!"

Liana laughed a little. She grabbed the pillow Lexi threw at her and put it behind her head. "It just makes me sick, though," she said, thinking of John. "I mean, he's gone for a month, then he comes home. We have a great hour together, if that. Then, it all went to shit."

"Just because you didn't want to ride in the piece of shit car."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm an idiot."

"Oh, no, you're not gonna beat youself up over this!" Lexi got up and grabbed Liana's wrist. "Come on, we're going out for ice cream!"

She pulled Liana up and dragged her to her car. "Okay, Lexi, you can let go now!" Liana said, laughing. They got into the car and Lexi sped off to the nearest ice cream shop.

After getting their ice creams, they walked to the playground, sitting down on the swings. They ate their ice cream in silence for awhile before Liana spoke up. "Thanks for this, Lexi," she said, taking a bite out of her cookie dough cone. "I really needed it."

"No problem," Lexi replied in between licks of her chocolate cone. "I'm just glad I can help. Now, when do you plan on raping John? I'll bring the rope and the duct tape."

Liana almost choked on her ice cream. "What?"

Lexi started laughing. "Oh, man, you should have seen the look on your face! Fucking priceless!"

Liana started laughing as well. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny," she said, getting up. "Do you mind if we go to the supermarket? I want to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast tomorrow."

Lexi got off the swing and grabbed Liana's arm, leading her towards her car. "I guess that's a 'yes'," Liana said, laughing.

"Hey, I never had chocolate chip pancakes before. And here you are, offering to make them. So, hell yes, I'd love it if you made them!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so!" They finally got into Lexi's car. "And that's the bottom line, damnit!" She put the key in the ignition and pulled away from the parking lot. Liana just giggled and shook her head.

An hour later, they came back to Lexi's house, complete with junk food, pancake mix, chocolate chips, and a few sappy movies. Lexi went inside, but Liana stood outside, looking at the house that she once lived in. The rental car was gone. 'Probably went to hang out with his brothers,' she thought, grabbing a few bags and following Lexi inside.

She found Lexi in the kitchen, putting stuff away. Before Liana could even say something, Lexi looked up. "Uh, oh, what happened? Did John come over and talk to you?"

Liana shook her head. "He's not home."

Lexi walked over and hugged her friend. "It's okay. He'll come around."

"When pigs fly," Liana said, looking at her feet.

"Li, I've known John since he moved here. Trust me, he'll come around."

Liana sighed, but didn't look up. She felt hot tears brimming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"You okay, Li?"

She nodded, then looked up, rubbing her eyes. "Liana, are you okay?" Lexi asked.

Liana nodded again. "I'm just so sick of everything right now. My parents, my so-called boyfriend, my life." She looked out of the kitchen window. "There are times I wish I were someone else. Just to see what it's like, you know?"

"You don't mean that."

Liana snorted. "I do mean it."

"Li-"

Liana cut her off, a dark look flashing in her eyes. "Don't start, Lexi. Seriously. Has your life ever been the same as mine? I honestly doubt it."

"This has nothing to do with me. You really don't have it that bad, though. There are people worse off than you. Think of homeless people. Think of those missing children they show on TV, then think of their parents."

"I know that, Lex. Trust me, I do." Before Liana could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Lexi looked at Liana, then to the front door.

"I guess I'll get it," Lexi said. "If it's John, what should I say?"

"I doubt it's him, but if it is, I'm not here," Liana said, silently making her way upstairs.

Lexi sighed, then opened the door. Standing on the other side was none other than John Cena. "Well, well, Mr. Cena, I must say I'm surprised to see you here."

John sighed. "Is Liana here?"

"No, John, she's not."

"Lexi, cut the shit. You're the only person in this town who knows her, besides my brother. I know she's here. Can I please just talk to her?"

Lexi sighed. Somehow, she knew that John wasn't going to give up. Why bother fighting a losing battle? She stepped aside to let him in. "I don't think she wants to see you, though. But you're welcome to try."

He stepped inside. "Where is she?" he asked.

She pointed upstairs. "I really don't think she wants to see you though."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he said, moving towards the stairs. "Which room is she in?"

"Second door on the left. But I'm not going to stay here in the war zone. Tell Li I'll be back soon," she said, grabbing her keys and leaving her house.

Once Lexi was gone, John looked up the stairway, knowing that Liana was in one of those rooms. He knew he should have listened to Lexi's warning. He had a feeling Liana wouldn't want to even see him. Without thinking, he walked up the stairs to the room Liana was currently calling home. Before he could knock on the door, he heard Liana's voice.

"I don't know, Dela," he heard her say before she started laughing. "No, you do not need to come up here and kick his ass."

He had heard enough. He knocked on her door, then heard her say, "I'll talk to you later, Dela. I think Lexi wants me to make chocolate chip pancakes. Yup, see you soon. Okay, bye." Before he could knock again, Liana yelled, "Come in, Lexi!"

He tried not to laugh. 'She thinks I'm Lexi!' he thought before opening the door.

Liana took one look at him and glared. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Liana, baby, this ain't easy for me to say."

Her eyes narrowed. "What? Admitting your a fucking jackass? Saying your sorry and that you want me back in your life?" She shook her head. "Forget it, John. I've finally seen what a huge mistake I made in letting you into my life."

John looked at her. "A mistake? That's all I am?"

Liana nodded. "A huge mistake. One that I am correcting right now. Get out, John, and don't come back."

"You have nowhere to go."

"Shows how much you really know me!"

Before she could say anything else, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he said, "I do know you, Liana. More than you know yourself."

She tried to shove him away, but when that proved to be ineffective, settled for slapping him in the face. "How dare you!"

He rubbed the spot where Liana's hand met his face. "How dare I what?"

She glared. "I believe I told you to leave!"

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

"Oh, sure, _now_ you want to talk!" She crossed her arms. "What the fuck were you doing when I wanted to talk earlier? Throwing a freaking tantrum!"

"Liana, baby-"

She was quick to cut him off. "Don't you dare 'Liana, baby' me, Cena. I tried to tell you why I was uncomfortable riding in your car with a bloody tow rope, but you freaked out. You made me feel like shit for the past month. I've had it. I'm done. Now, for the last time, get the fuck out of my room and get the fuck out of my life."

John took one look at her, then left Liana's room. Right before he shut the door, he said, "Lexi said she'd be back soon." He closed Liana's door then left her alone.

'Damn her Irish blood,' he thought to himself as he walked out of Lexi's house.

Meanwhile, Liana grabbed her cell phone and called the only person she could think of. "Dela?"

"Li, what's wrong?" Adela asked.

"I'm so freaking sick of wrestlers right now," Liana said, running a hand through her hair. "How the fuck can you put up with Dave?"

"Easy," her friend replied. "Dave's a sweetheart. So, why are you sick of wrestlers?"

"I should rephrase that. I'm just sick of one."

"Cena?"

"Wow, you're back to calling him by his last name? But, to answer your question, yes, I am so freaking sick of him right now."

"What happened after you hung up? I'm thinking it wasn't Lexi on the other side of the door, huh?"

"You're right. It was him, begging me to take him back."

"I'm guessing you told him to fuck off or something to that effect?"

"You know me well. But he didn't listen. He kissed me and told me he knows me better than I think."

Liana heard Adela inhale through her teeth. The hissing sound made Liana feel a little better. "So what did you do?" Adela asked.

"Tried to push him out the door, but that didn't work. So I slapped him and yelled. Told him to get the fuck out of my room and my life. And he left."

"Just like that?" Adela asked incredulously.

"Just like that," Liana repeated, snapping her fingers.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but you sounded a lot like Nicholas."

"My father?" Liana snorted. "What the fuck does he have to do with this?"

"Liana, think about it. You are a lot like him sometimes. You told me so yourself a few years ago."

Liana sighed. "Damnit all to fucking Hades. Wait, how the hell did we go from talking about my encounter with Cena to talking about the similarities between me and my father?"

"We're just completely random people!" Adela answered seriously, which set Liana off in a round of giggles.

"Ah, so true. Oh, well, I'd better get going. I have some chocolate chip pancakes to make."

"You'd better come visit me sometime, Liana!"

"When the dust settles, then we'll see. Until then, little frister."

"Yeah, I know," Adela said. "I know. See you."

Liana closed her cell phone and sighed. "When the hell did my life become so damn complicated?" she wondered aloud.

A/N: I know, it's short. But think of it this way, I UPDATED for once! Let me know what you all think.


	33. The Domesticated Goddess

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean so much to me.

**Chapter 33: The Domesticated Goddess and the Sneaky Devils**

Liana woke up the next morning, expecting to be in John's arms. Feeling nothing and seeing the unfamiliar room, she remembered everything that had happened the day before. 'It wasn't a dream,' she thought sadly.

She walked downstairs into the living room, the remnants of last night's junk food binge scattered across the couch and on the coffee table. She cleaned it all up, then went into the kitchen to keep up her end of the bargain.

Liana was in her own little world, not paying attention to anything besides the chocolate chip pancakes. She didn't even notice Lexi come into the kitchen until she excitedly said, "Good morning!"

Liana looked up, guilt showing in her eyes. "I am so sorry! Did I wake you?"

Lexi shook her head and grinned. "No, but those did!" She pointed to the pancakes. "Can we eat now?"

Liana looked, then nodded. "Yup, they're done!" She turned the stove off, and put the pancakes on two plates. She handed one to Lexi. "There you go. Try them!"

Lexi quickly took a bite and smiled. "You're so making these tomorrow!"

"Deal. It's the least I can do. You know, letting me stay here and all."

"Trust me, Li. It's not a problem. Anything to help out a friend. Especially one that can make awesome chocolate chip pancakes!"

Before Liana could say anything, Lexi's phone rang. The two friends looked at each other, confused. "That's weird," Lexi said. "No one calls here before nine." She grabbed the cordless phone off of the table and answered it. After listening quietly for a few seconds, she said, "Okay, fine, here she is," then handed the phone to Liana. "It's for you."

"John?" Liana mouthed, taking the phone.

Lexi shook her head. "Matt," she mouthed back.

'Why the hell is Matt calling me?' Liana thought as she left the room for a little privacy.

"Liana, I know you're there," Matt's voice rang in her ear.

"Good morning to you, too," Liana said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had plans today."

"Not really. I was going to spend time with John, but we all know what happened."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over here today. We're having a barbeque later."

"I really don't know, Matt," Liana said nervously.

"You can bring Lexi if you like."

Liana sighed. "I'll ask her. Hold on." She put the phone down and ran into the kitchen, finding Lexi at the table. "Do you have any plans today?"

Lexi shook her head. "I don't start at Little Stars until Monday. Why? What's going on?"

"Matt's having a barbeque. Wanna go?"

"Sure, just let me know what time we have to be there, okay?"

Liana nodded and went back to grab the phone. "What time do we have to be there? And do I have to bring anything?"

"Around five, and no, you don't."

"Okay, I'll see you later, then. Bye, Matt."

"Bye, Li." She hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen, where Lexi had finished her pancakes. "Matt said sometime around five. We don't have to bring anything, but I think I'd like to bring a cake."

"Cake?" Lexi's eyes glazed over. "You didn't tell me you could bake."

Liana shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"'Not a big deal'?" Lexi exclaimed. "You're a freaking domesticated goddess!"

Liana looked at her friend and laughed. "That's the first time I've ever been called that!"

"You know it's true!"

"Not my fault my father-" Liana's eyes glistened with tears as her voice broke. She couldn't break down in front of Lexi. She refused to do it.

"What's wrong, Li?"

Liana shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Nothing. I'm just going to go to the store. Mind if I borrow your car?"

Lexi threw her car keys at Liana. She caught them, gave Lexi a small smile, and left the house.

"Li! Hey, Liana!"

Liana groaned. "Not now, John! Not now!" she exclaimed, getting into Lexi's car.

John wouldn't take no for an answer. He ran up to the car and tapped on the window. Liana sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone. She rolled down the window and looked at him. "What do you want, John?"

He looked guilty, like a little kid who had been bad. "I just wanted to give you these," he said, putting something in Liana's hand. "You and Lexi can use them."

"SummerSlam tickets?" She looked at him confused.

He nodded and put something else in her hand. "And here's something else."

"Backstage passes? But why are you giving me these?"

"Well, I was hoping to get back on your good side," he said.

"It's going to take more than this to get back on my good side," she said, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I think you know," she said softly.

"Come back home, baby. I miss you."

Liana shook her head. "I doubt that. You've ignored me since I moved here. How can I believe you?"

He lowered his head and kissed Liana passionately. Liana felt herself melting into John's kiss. Regaining her senses, she pulled away. "I don't think I believe you," she said.

"Liana, please, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for the stupid shit I said. Just please, come home."

Liana felt her heart melting at John's words. "I swear, John, if you do this shit again, I am gone. And I won't be coming back."

He looked into her brown eyes, relief visible in his eyes. "I swear, baby girl, I won't say that shit ever again."

She got out of the car and hugged him. "You'd better not," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the store."

"What for?"

"I'm making a cake for this barbecue your brother is having."

"Why? He said you didn't have to bring anything!"

Liana rubbed her temples. "Just let it go, John."

"Okay," he said. "But I am going with you." Before Liana could protest, he got in the passenger's seat of Lexi's car.

Liana just shook her head and laughed as she got into the car and pulled away, not noticing Lexi standing at a second story window with a phone in her hand.

"Hi, is this Adela? It's Lexi. Listen, I don't know what you told Cena, but it worked!"

Adela laughed. "Oh, trust me, that wasn't easy. Telling a man he had to swallow his pride and give Liana SummerSlam tickets to get back on her good side..." She started giggling. "He actually did it?"

"From what I could see, yes, he did. But the look on her face was priceless! I saw the whole thing from my bedroom window!"

"They didn't see you, right?"

Lexi laughed. "Not a clue. I was very sneaky about it."

"That's good," Adela said. "Listen, I have to get going. I need to get ready for work."

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know how our little plan went."

"Thanks and hopefully, I'll finally meet you at SummerSlam!"

They said their good-byes and ended the call. Stretching out on her bed, Lexi thought of how their plan started.

_"Well, I'm beat," Liana said, stretching and yawning. "See you in the morning, Lex."_

_"Night, Li," she said, waiting until the door to Liana's room closed. Looking at Liana's cell, a plan started to form in her devilish mind. She grabbed it and found the phone number she needed._

_A smile forming on her lips, she listened outside of Liana's door. Hearing nothing but deep breathing, she went back into the living room and pressed the send button on Liana's cell._

_"Hey, Li. What do you want?" Adela asked as soon as she answered the phone._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not Li. My name is Lexi and I'm a friend of Liana's."_

_"Oh, sure, Liana mentioned you when I spoke to her last. Wait, why are you calling me? Did something happen to Li?" Lexi heard the panic in Adela's voice._

_"No, no, nothing's happened to Li. In fact, I was hoping you could help me."_

_"I don't know if Liana mentioned this to you, but I don't exactly live in Massachusetts. I don't think I could help."_

_"Actually, you can help me with this. I need you to talk to John."_

_"As in Cena?"_

_"Yes. Listen, she's been miserable since she left his house. I know she's mad at him, but I know she loves him."_

_She heard Adela sigh. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, you are right. She won't admit it now, but she really does care for him. Even yesterday after he came over, she called me and told me everything that happened. I heard it in her voice. She might even love him."_

_"I know that. I'd talk to him myself, but you know Li better. Tell him what he needs to do to win her back. Don't get me wrong, I love having a roommate, but I'd like one who's a little more cheerful."_

_Adela laughed. "That's Liana for you, wearing her heart on her sleeve. I don't want her to be miserable the next time I see her, so I'm going to go with your little plan. What are you going to do, though?"_

_"Me? I'm the Mastermind! I just come up with this shit!" Lexi heard a snort of laughter from Adela's end of the conversation. "What? I'm serious. I've only known Liana for a few days. I don't know her as well as you do!"_

_"That's true. Well, if I have a phone call to make, I'd better go make it."_

_"Yes," Lexi said, grinning, "yes, you do. Good-night, Adela." She closed Liana's cell phone and put it in the exact place Liana had left it. 'We're a bunch of sneaky devils,' she thought. Smiling, she went to bed, hoping Adela could get through to John._

A/N: I FINALLY updated! This chapter just did NOT want to be written. I can't believe John Cena's going to be out for 7 months to a YEAR! It's not fair!


End file.
